Sweet Valentine
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Tea has just transferred into Domino High School and what's worst she's transfer on Valentine's Day. What happens when the school goes on lockdown because of a snowstorm? Will she find love with Atem? What is Atem hiding? And who else is after her?
1. Transfer

_**M: M here bringing you a Valentine Story! Hope you enjoy it! And when you can please read my completed two-shot Invisible! It's my second shot in writing a Hurt/Comfort Romance fic about Tea and Yami and I'd love to hear your feedback. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except the idea for this story!**_

Valentines Day. What a beautiful day! You get flowers and candy not only for friends but for that special someone. The one day when you can be as corny as you want and it will come out as sweet. A joyous day indeed! Or well…it was for Tea Gardener until she found out that her parents couldn't pay for her private dance school, took her out, and placed her in Domino High School.

They told her yesterday when she had just gotten home from shopping for Valentine Gifts for her friends Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca. She had gotten them stuff bears that said "You're my Berry Best Friend" when you pressed the heart on its stomach. When her parents told her that she was starting her new school tomorrow she thought it was a joke.

Once they officially showed her the papers stating that she left her private dance school and was to now attend Domino High she felt as if her whole world was crashing down. How could they! How could they just make her start a new school on Valentine's! This was horrible! She ran into her room and didn't come out until dinner. During that time she had shared a three-way call with Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca.

They all cried during that conversation wishing that Tea didn't have to go but knew that they couldn't do anything. They told her that maybe it wouldn't be so bad since she would know two people already.

"Who?" Tea questioned.

"Joey" Mai and Serenity said.

"Yugi" Rebecca spoke afterwards.

"That's right! They go there don't they!" Tea exclaimed as she pictured the two boys, who she had only met a couple of times, in her mind.

Joey-Tall and blond, boyfriend of Mai and brother of Serenity.

Yugi-Short, crazy but amazing hair, boyfriend of Rebecca.

Tea's friends promised to talk to the two boys tonight and let them know about Tea transferring to their school and how they better talk to her if they see her. Mai promised to threaten Joey to find Tea no matter what if she wanted but Tea refused.

After talking on the phone till midnight Tea hanged up on her friends and went into a dreamless sleep.

_I shouldn't have stayed up so late _Tea thought grudgingly as she trekked her way through the bustling city of Domino, her head stuck in a map as she tried to find Domino High. She could hardly keep her eyes open from how sleepy she felt and it didn't help that she had to wake up an hour earlier to head out. Domino High was much farther from her house and since neither of her parents nor Mai could pick her up she was stuck walking.

The cold chilly air swept around her as if trying to steal her map from her grasp. She puffed some strands away from her face, her breath showing in the cold air as a shiver wracked her body. Curse the stupid cold! If she had known it would be this cold she never would have stepped out of the house with her current outfit on.

A form-fitting pink tank top with a large red heart covered only her torso leaving her stomach exposed to the icy cold, dark blue skinny jeans covered her legs as black open-toed heels covered her feet. Another shiver wracked her body. _Why is it snowing on the day she has to walk! It shouldn't even be snowing anyway!_ A bustling businessman, one of the few to be walking solo this valentine morning, pushed past her making her lose her grip on the map and her footing. As the map flew away she felt herself start falling backwards but was able to get her balance.

Or so she thought…just when she thought that she had gained her footing someone roughly pushed into her from the side making her stumble to the side almost landing in front of the upcoming traffic but the same person grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. She felt a prick on her arm. Her head quickly turned a glare on her face as a scowl settled over her lips but the person who had bumped into her was long gone, lost in the sea of people.

She continued walking and for some reason she kept bumping into people, even if she tried to avoid bumping into them. A small group of children around the age of 9 ran past her each bumping into her sending her sprawling backwards. Being a dancer gave her exceptional balance but her balance was no match for the slippery wet snow and also her eyes were starting to feel even heavier with sleep than before.

She turned around hurriedly hoping that she would be able to break her fall and a second later her head was against something soft yet strong. And it smelled deliciously exotic but she just couldn't place her finger on it. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the exotic smell.

A sudden warmth surrounded her upper body as something…_arms _she realized surround her. She felt herself melting trying to get as close as possible to this sudden heat _furnace_. Her closed eyes seemed to get even heavier as the warmth surrounded her. "Are you okay?" A deep voice spoke. Tea felt sleep coming onto her even faster as the vibration of the voice went through her body.

She tried opening her eyes. She really did. She wanted to see who the impeccably warm body with the incredibly deep sexy voice was but she couldn't open her eyes. She was gone. Sleep had overtaken her.

_**M: Done with the first chapter! Why is it that 99% of the times I try to do an oneshot I end up writing more than one chapter? Do any of you know who ran into her? Do you know who she fell asleep against? If you want to find out what happens next than REVIEW PLEASE! It'll make my Valentine Great!**_


	2. Homeroom

_**M: M here bringing you the second chapter! Quick Question: In the summary I mentioned that someone is after Tea. I'm not going to say why there after her since your gonna have to find out as you read but who do you want to be after her. Right now Marick and Bakura are options that are running through my mind but I don't know yet. Leave in a Review who you want to see after Tea, and then will see what I do from there. Anyway as a special treat there's going to be two chapters uploaded today hopefully!**_

_**Happy Valentine's day everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for this story. Now Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_She tried opening her eyes. She really did. She wanted to see who the impeccably warm body with the incredibly deep sexy voice was but she couldn't open her eyes. She was gone. Sleep had overtaken her._

Her eyes slowly opened, closing quickly again as the bright light of the classroom blinded her. Wait a minute…_Classroom! _Her body jerked up, eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. She was indeed in a classroom. Was it merely a dream! She looked around her widly and saw to her disappointment that she knew no one. She looked up and saw on the top of the whiteboard the words Domino High. So it wasn't a dream?

Wait! So does that mean she fell asleep in the arms of someone! Or was that a dream! How did she get here anyway! She doesn't remember getting to the school and she definetly doesn't remember this schedule that's on her desk. Her eyes dart over it before turning to look at the number on top of the door. **Homeroom**.

Just as she noticed that she was the only one here kids started filling into the class. Everyone glanced at her, running their eyes over her before returning to whatever they were doing as they went to sit down. "Excuse me" A soft voice says behind her. She snaps around in her chair.

"Yugi!" Tea exclaims upon seeing Rebecca's boyfriend. Yugi blinks at her before recognition lights up his face, a large friendly smile taking his lips.

"Tea. Nice seeing you again. Is this your Homeroom?"

"Looks like it" Tea answers showing him her schedule. He nods his head smiling.

Tea then notices that everyone has sat down already.

"Where do you sit Yugi?" Tea questions.

"Right here actually" Yugi answers motioning to her seat.

"Oh! Sorry!" Tea squeals out a blush of embarrassment rushing to her face as she hastily gets out of his seat.

"Don't worry about it" Yugi responds as he sits down. Tea then notices that she's the only one standing and everyone's eyes are on her as the teacher walks into the room, a brown suitcase in hand to match his brown suit. He sits down getting ready to call role. His orangish hair that goes up to his collar swishes slightly with his movements.

"You, Girl! What are you doing standing up?" The teacher questions staring at Tea through his square glasses.

Tea felt a blush overtake her again. "I…I'm the new student!" She responds her voice becoming a tad higher than what it usually is.

"New student?" The teacher repeated a look of confusion flitting through his face. "Do you have your schedule?"

"Yes"

"Let me see it."

"Y-Yes" Tea answers walking quickly towards the teacher feeling everyone's eyes on her. She hands it to him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if your in the wrong class. It constantly happens to new students" The teacher spoke grabbing the schedule from her lifting his glasses up as they slide down his nose. His eyes dart over the paper quickly.

"Well what do you know? You really are in this class?" He says a tone of surprise in his voice. He rose up from his desk and that's when Tea noticed that he was a bit smaller than her. "Class. We have a new student today" His voice reverbrates throughout the class.

"Say hello to…" he trails off as he looks at Tea. "I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?"

Everyone, including Tea sweatdropped. She never told him her name. "M-My name is Tea Gardener." The teacher nodded.

"My name is Mr. Pat" The teacher answered before addressing the class. "Class we have a new student today named Tea Gardener. I hope you all welcome her the Domino High way."

Everyone in the class glanced at each other looks of confusion written over their faces. Yugi even hid his face in his hands shaking his head in disbelief. There is no Domino High way in welcoming.

"Let me do role call and then I'll assign you a seat" Mr. Pat said grabbing his list bringing his glasses back up his nose as he started to read. As he went down the list Tea trailed her eyes around the class matching up the names he called to the kids who responded. It wasn't long till he called Yugi.

"Yugi Motou!"

"Present!" Yugi's soft voice spoke as he raised his hand. He smiled at Tea and she smiled back.

" Atem Motou…Atem Motou…" Mr. Pat looked up from the paper. "Does anyone know where Mr. Atem Motou is?"

_Atem Motou? Is he related to Yugi? _

"No? No one knows? Very well I guess I'm gonna have to mark him absent" Mr. Pat said. Just as his pen went down to mark Atem absent the door opened.

"Here" A deep, sexy, voice said. **The same deep sexy voice! **Tea whipped around to face the door and she swears that her heart stopped. There…standing in the door was the most handsomest boy…teen…**man** she had ever seen.

Dressed in black leather pants that were fitted low on his hips, several silver chains coming out of the pockets. A form fitting black shirt that had an Ed Hardy Design of a Red Rose stitched on the left side of his chest going all the way to the middle of his stomach, spiky wristbands on his wrist and what appeared to be a dark blue belt buckle on his neck. His red eyes entranced Tea as she looked into them and that's when she noticed that he was taller than her and with his spiky hair that was even wilder and more unkempt than Yugi's made this man complete eye candy.

_Was he related to Yugi? It's possible since they do look eerily similar but…_

She was taken out of her thoughts by Mr. Pat voice. "Mr. Motou! Your late! I was about to mark you absent!" Mr. Pat complained bringing his glasses up his nose as he glared at Atem who merely gave him a smirk in response.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Mr. Pat questioned angrily.

"Girls" was all Atem responded stuffing his hands into his pockets as he glanced disinterested at Tea looking away before quickly looking at her again with his piercing red eyes.

"Girls!" Mr. Pat exclaimed insulted. "Are you telling me that girls are more important then arriving late to Homeroom!"

Atem ignored Mr. Pat as he connected eyes with Tea. "I see we have a new student" He smoothly said piercing into Tea's soul. She could already feel a blush forming on her face.

"Wha? Oh yes. We do." Mr. Pat answered completely forgetting that he was angry at Atem. "Now Atem you've disrupted the class long enough go sit down!" He ordered. Atem turned to walk away but not before glancing at Tea, his red orbs calculating as he walked to his seat in the back of the class connecting eyes with Yugi as he passed him a serious thoughtful expression on his face, surprising Yugi since Atem never wears that expression out in public. Tea noticed that every single girl of the class followed his movement with predatory gazes.

"Ms. Gardener! I said take a seat!" Mr. Pat proclaimed.  
>"Mr. Pat…You didn't give me a seat."<p>

"I didn't! Oh right! Silly me! I forgot!" Mr. Pat said laughing nervously as he shuffled a large stack of papers. "Hmm…Tea…sit down next to…let me see…" As he shuffled through his papers they all fell to the ground as he lost his grip on them. He sweatdropped.

"Tea…why don't you sit next to Atem" he said as he bent down to retrieve his papers. Tea hesitantly nodded her head and turned around and almost died. Every single girl in the class was glaring at her. She gulped and walked to the back of the room where Atem was leaning on the chair against the wall, his feet up on the desk a smirk etched perfectly in his mouth. It was at this moment that Tea noticed that he was wearing black boots.

He smirked at her as she quietly sat down next to him. "Funny running into you again." His smooth voice spoke against her ear as he leaned in towards her. Her face blushed brightly but his words confused her.

"Excuse me?" She questioned staring at him with confusement.

"You ran into me on the street." Atem reminded her. "Fell asleep on me too" He smirked as her blush darkned. "So you do remember."

"I…I…I'm sorry…I don't know what happened…one minute I was walking…the next someone bumped into me…I felt a prick on my arm and then I lost my footing and…" Tea started but Atem interrupted.

"You felt a prick on your arm?" He questioned his eyes narrowing.

"Y-yes" Tea responded blinking not sure what the big deal was.

"Did you see who pushed into you?" He questioned leaning in even closer to her if that was possible.

"N-No…" Tea shyed away from him.

He leaned back against his chair a look of immense seriousness on his face and that was the last thing he spoke to her for the rest of the class.

When the bell rang Tea got up balancing her books along with her schedule. Yugi was waiting for her at the door. "What class do you have next Tea?" Yugi questioned a smile on his face. Tea noticed that it seemed a bit forced this time.

"Um…" Tea started to say intelligently as she shuffled her schedule to read. "I have…"  
>"Chemistry" Atem's alluring deep voice spoke into her ear as his head rested on her shoulder.<p>

_**M: Done with the second chapter!I introduced Atem into the story! Yay! How many of you knew that it was him that Tea fell asleep on…probably all of you right? Hmm…why has he taken such an interest in Tea? Why were Girls the cause for him being late(it's pretty obvious but still) Why did he ask Tea questions about the person who pushed into her and about the prick she felt on her arm. Your gonna have to read to find out. **_

_**So HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE 3 AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. Classes, Friends, Lunch

_**M: M here bringing you the third chapter which I promised you! Happy Valentine's Day everyone…again! Hope you enjoy the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except the idea for this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Chemistry" Atem's alluring deep voice spoke into her ear as his head rested on her shoulder. _

A blush rose to her face as she moved her head slightly to look at him. "Just like me. Different class though" He smirked at her mischievously. She stared at him and he did the same.

"Atem" Yugi's voice broke through their staring contest. "Leave her alone."

"Why Yugi? Don't tell me you're interested in her?" Atem questioned as he took his head off her shoulders and slithered to her side his arm brushing hers.

"Of course not! You know Rebecca is the only one that will ever have my heart!" Yugi fumed.

"Then why should I leave her alone? What? Does she have a boyfriend?" Atem then turned to face Tea. "Tell me beautiful. Any guy in your life right now?" He asked winking at her as he stared at her charmingly. Tea nodded her head no a bit too stunned to reply.

"See Yug. No boyfriend so she's free game."

"She's Rebecca's friend and Rebecca told me to look after her" Yugi fumed again.

"So? What does that have to do with me?"

Tea stared at Atem who looked bored out of his wits as Yugi yelled at him waving his arms around crazily.

"Are you two brothers?" Tea questions interrupting Yugi's rant. They both turn to stare at her, eyes wide while Yugi's mouth is still slightly open.

"Um…" Yugi states.

"Are you or aren't you?" Tea asks again raising an eyebrow. How hard is it to answer a simple yes or no question?

"It's…complicated…" Yugi finishes off lamely lowering his arms back down to his side while Atem rolls his eyes.

"Are you brothers or not?" Tea asks again a look of annoyance taking residence on her face.

"We may share the same last name Tea" Atem purred out his intense orbs of fire staring into Tea's sapphire colored eyes. "Along with minor physical characteristics but you will find that we are different…very different from each other…" Atem finished sending her another one of his mischievous, seductive, and simply charming smiles.

Tea blinked a bit too caught up still in his smile to notice that he had slung an arm over her shoulder his fingers playing with a couple of her chocolate brown locks as he steered her to her right. "Chemistry is this way my dear" He breathed out.

"Atem!" Yugi's reprimanding voice shouted again making Atem cringe and make Tea get out of that beautiful trance Atem's smile had put her in. She shook her head trying to get herself fully out of his spell and quickly stepped away from him making his arm fall off her shoulder but not before his hand made short contact with her arm, sending a shiver through her.

Atem turned his head around to face Yugi and they just stared at each other their eyebrows furrowing together as different emotions passed through their eyes. _It's as if there having a mental conversation _Tea idly thought.

"I am merely taking Tea to her next class since your next class is on the other side of the school." Atem states innocently but the smirk on his face disproves his words.

"Yes but if I let you take her then there's a high probability that Tea will never make it to her next class…or any other class after that" Yugi crisply answered.

Tea blinked staring back and forth still a bit confused. Yes it had come to her attention that the way Atem moved and acted simply screamed out the words trouble and player but they also screamed out seductive and alluring equally as dangerous.

Atem huffed out annoyed before walking away passing Yugi. He turned his head around slightly to look at Tea and said "Sorry my sweet but it seems that the hunter doesn't want the big bad wolf to get near you." He sent her a smirk filled with dark promises the glint in his eyes promising it even more before continuing to walk turning around in the corner disappearing from view.

Tea didn't take her eyes off that corner for several seconds as if she was waiting for him to come back but he didn't and also Yugi's voice brought her back down to earth. "Sorry about Atem" Yugi apologized.

"For what?" Tea asked turning around to face Yugi. He allowed himself to grimace but before he could tell her the bell rang signaling that they were now late.

"Oh shit! I'm late!" Tea yelled running off, her schedule tightly in her hand leaving Yugi alone in the hall. He sighed and turned calmly walking knowing that it would make no difference running or walking since he'd still be getting a detention.

It wasn't long till Tea noticed that she had absolutely no clue where she was going. Sure Atem had technically shown her the way to go but that didn't' mean she knew how to read this damn map and find her class. She saw a boy leaning over as he drank from the water fountain. _It wouldn't hurt to ask him _she thought going over.

The boy raised his head up when he heard her footsteps getting closer. His eyes took her in before he shot up like a bullet going rigid. "YOU!" He shouted his warm brown eyes wide with alarm.

"Me?" Tea asked looking warily at him.

"It's me Joey!" he said pushing his blond messy bangs out of his eyes. "Mai's boyfriend and Serenity brother."  
>"Oh!" Tea said her eyes turning bright. He gave her a friendly smile.<p>

"So what are you doing walking during class time?" He asks grinning. "Skipping on your first day already."

"What! No! I! AM! NOT!" Tea pronounced clearly freaking out. "I…I'm lost…and what about you!" She questioned back.

"Drinking water what else" he answered grinning cheekily. "And lost eh. What class?" He didn't even wait for her to respond merely plucking the schedule out of her grip. "Oh! You're in my class! Come on!" He said grabbing her lightly by the wrist as he proceeded to drag her down the hall.

A couple seconds later they got to a door with the words Chemistry painted on it. He opened the door and went in still towing Tea.

The professor, a semi-bold, semi-fat looking man turned from the board where he was writing some type of equation as Joey entered with Tea. "Ah, Joseph, there you are. I was beginning to think you went down the drain" The professor cracked a smile which Joey happily returned.

"Nah. I didn't go down Prof. Oz but I did find our new student" Joey said tugging Tea forward to be in front of him letting go of her wrist.

"Ah! Ms. Gardener! There you are! I was about ready to send out a search party to look for you" Prof. Oz said smiling jokingly at her. "Good job Joseph in bringing her here but don't think that act of kindness will bring up your test score."

Joey nervously laughed as he walked back to his seat rubbing his head muttering "Worth a shot" before grinning cheekily at the class. Everyone in the class was quietly laughing finding the exchange between Oz and Joey quite amusing.

"Now Tea. Why don't you sit next to…Julie…yes Julie…she's the one listening to music when she is clearly not suppose to" Prof. Oz said giving Tea copies of the lecture they were currently on. Tea went to the middle of the classroom and sat down by the girl who had turned beat red from getting caught and had torn off her earplugs…only to put them back on two seconds later. Tea smiled at Joey seeing that she was sitting behind him.

Once Prof. Oz finished the lesson he allowed them simply because it was Valentine to chat amongst themselves for the rest of the period. Joey turned around in his seat to face Tea. "It's a good thing Mai txted me that picture of you if not I never would have recognized you." Joey said smiling.

"Well I never would have remembered you or Yugi if Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca hadn't reminded me about you guys."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Joey?" A slightly loud voice said behind Tea. Tea turned in her seat to find herself staring at a guy with a weird triangle spiky brown hair that got darker the higher up it went.

"Tea this is Tristan. Tristan. Tea." Joey said rolling his eyes. "There now you're introduced."

"So where are you from Tea?" Tristan questioned smiling at her as he jumped over his desk to land in Julie's vacated chair.

"She's from here idiot" Joey said.

"No dumbass I meant what school did she come from?" Tristan answered.

"Then you should have been more specific!" Joey yelled leaning over the desk to glare at Tristan.

"I used to go to a private school" Tea's soft voice stopped the fight.

"A private school?" Tristan said ignoring Joey.

"Yeah. She came from that dance academy private school. You know the one my sister goes to" Joey inputted.

"So you know Serenity!" Tristan asked happily.

"I do. She's one of my best friends."  
>"Does she ever talk about me?" Tristan asked.<p>

"Why do you wanna know?" Joey asked annoyed.

"Because I wanna ask her out that's why!"

"What! You want to go out with my sister!"

"Ya so what if I do!"  
>"You can't! I won't allow it!"<p>

"Serenity is the one who decides not you!"

As Joey and Tristan argued over Serenity and dating Tea went through all of her conversations with Serenity trying to remember if she had ever mentioned Tristan before.

"She has actually" Tea quipped. "Mention you Tristan."

"Really?" Tristan and Joey asked each holding the other in a headlock a look of surprise on her face. Tea nodded her head.

"She told us that a friend of her brother named Tristan is always over at their house and he's really loud and rowdy" Tea said looking up as she tapped a finger against her cheek. The more Joey seemed to inflate with Tea's words, a triumphant grin on his face the more Tristan seemed to deflate. "And she also mentioned that she didn't mind because she found you cute" Tea finished smiling.

Tristan shot up heart's in his eyes as he looked out the window yelling "Serenity my love! I find you cute too!" while Joey paled muttering no over and over again.

"Class dismissed" Prof. Oz said a minute before the bell rang deciding to ignore Tristan's proclamation of love that was shouted out to the world.

"So Tea, what class do ya have next?" Joey asked.

"Oh…I have…English with Mrs. Pi"

"So your with me then" Tristan said popping up next to Tea smiling.

"Take care of her Tristan. Mai and Serenity made me promise that I'd keep her safe here."

"Whatever Serenity wishes is my command. I will make sure that no harm befalls Tea!" Tristan shouted going into a heroic pose closing his eyes. Tea got close to Joey as he explained to her quietly how to get to her English class and then they departed. Tristan opened his eyes only to notice that Joey was heading down the hall to his next class and Tea was already on her way to English. "Hey! Wait for me!" Tristan shouted running to catch up with Tea.

They made it to English Class where it turns out Yugi was also in. Yugi waved them over and Tea sat between them. Mrs. Pi a short chubby woman with curly gray hair wrapped up in ponytail came into the classroom her cheeks having large hearts painted on them matching her hot pink dress that had tiny red and white hearts all over it.

"Happy Valentines Day Class!" Mrs. Pi shouted out joyfully as she skipped into the room her large as in almost as big as her bright pink bag trailing behind her. "Oh! What's this! A new student in my class!" She said joyfully clapping her hands together as she caught sight of Tea. "Come up deary, Come up."

Tea walked to her and Mrs. Pi started giving her paper after paper while explaining in a rapid pace everything that the class had done. "Yugi do you know where Atem is?" Mrs. Pi questioned as Tea went back to her seat between Yugi and Tristan.

"No I don't. Sorry Mrs. Pie" Yugi politely answered.

"Oh…dear that boy is absent more times then I can count. Tsk…Tsk…" She said shaking her head disappointed before passing out a Valentine Word Puzzle. "On a day like today why add work to you all" she cheerfully stated before bringing out a romance novel and began to read.

"Atem has this class?" Tea asked out loud. Yugi nodded his head.

"Then why isn't he here? Is he going to show up late like in homeroom?" Yugi nodded no.

"Atem never comes to this class." Yugi answered working diligently on the worksheet.

"Why not?" Tea asked trying to come off as not really caring as she pretended to work on the crossword as well but her mind was so distracted by Atem that she couldn't focus.

"He likes to take an hour extra of lunch" Tristan replied. Tea glanced at his paper and was surprised to find the name Serenity scribbled all around the page with hearts next to her name.

"Oh…" Tea answered softly.

"I wouldn't get interested in him if I were you" Tristan spoke.

"Who says I am?"

"Well you're interested in why he's not here."

"That's just because no one in my old school ever skipped class on purpose."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Class ended and Tea walked out with Tristan and Yugi. "You wanna have lunch with us Tea!" Joey's voice was heard in the hall and they all turned around to find him running towards them.

"Yeah sure" Tea answered smiling as Joey ran into Tristan and they got into a fight she turned to continue walking and caught sight of Atem leaning next to the cafeteria door arms crossed just staring at her. She felt a blush appear on her face and she turned her gaze to look in front of her as she almost ran into. _White hair? Who has white hair? _She thought as she caught sight of someone further up ahead walking into the cafeteria.

Once they entered the cafeteria they pointed to the table they always sat and left Tea alone in front of the door as Joey, Tristan, and Yugi headed to the lunch line. As Tea walked over to the table she saw the white haired kid. A boy whose pure white hair went down to half his back with a soft tone in his face heading her way with a boy who was slightly taller than him with silvery grey hair that went up to the nape of his neck with sort of tan skin and had a slightly less soft tone in his face.

She caught eyes with both of them and they smiled at her and she returned the smile. As they started to pass her she wasn't sure but she could have sworn that a change overcame their faces and their faces no longer had a soft tone but a harsh tone but she couldn't be sure because a second later they both pushed past her. She felt something sharp prick her skin as they pushed her.

A couple seconds later when she was almost at the table someone grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop. She looked and found herself staring into Atem's eyes.

_**M: Done! What do you think! Next chapter is going to center around Atem and Tea so if you want to read it tomorrow then pretty please REVIEW!**_


	4. Duke

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! WOOHOO! Lol. I'm rlly happy and hyper today. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story in alert. Thank You! I'm really glad you guys like this story! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except the idea for this story.**_

_**Recap:**_

_A couple seconds later when she was almost at the table someone grabbed her wrist forcing her to stop. She looked and found herself staring into Atem's eyes._

"Tea"

"Atem" She said noticing that his grip on her wrist tightened slightly as she spoke his name. Tea didn't know why but she felt her eyes getting heavier with each passing second again like when she was walking on her way to school. She tried to shake it off thinking that maybe she's just hungry.

"You remember my name" He spoke softly eyes alight with something as a teasing smirk made its way onto his lips.

"What do you want Atem?" Tea asked feeling her eyes get heavier with each second that passed. He looked into her eyes and frowned with whatever he saw there. He pulled on her wrist to bring her closer.

Now normally Tea wouldn't have budged refusing to get closer than necessary to him but her body felt so tired that she didn't argue and allowed him to swiftly pull her body closer to him. She could already feel that her legs were falling asleep making her stumble as she was pulled by Atem causing her to land on him.

He wrapped his arms around her unclothed waist and Tea felt herself shiver. She wasn't sure if it was because Atem's hands felt hot against her cold skin or if it was just because Atem was the one holding her. Her thought process was slowing down as well. Atem looked down at Tea's head that was snuggled into his chest with an eyebrow raised up but a look of concern was still apparent in his eyes.

He noticed that they were attracting stares so he wiped concern out of his face and put on his classic flirt smirk as he murmured "Tea…Tea…look at me…"

A groan of protest escaped Tea's lips. She felt so warm and safe here and she was so tired but Atem's voice forced her to move her head that by now felt like lead upwards to stare at him. With arms still wrapped around her he lifted her and changed her position slightly surprised with how little she weigh. He had positioned her to be leaning on his right side, her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder, close to his neck.

He kept one arm wrapped around her waist while he placed his other hand in his pocket. Tea's response to her new position being as she was almost asleep was putting her arms around his waist. Atem kept the flirtatious smirk on his face even though he was immensely concern.

To anyone who looked upon them now would merely think that Atem had once again entangled another victim in his web and this time it was the new girl of the school. Questions will no doubt rise as people will wonder how long he'll be interested in her…a day…two…a week perhaps?

He walked slowly lifting Tea up with one arm so that no one notices that he is carrying her and that she is falling asleep. She's almost out like a light when a new cocky voice reached her ears. "Hey Atem! Have you heard about the new girl?"

Atem looked up to see Duke, an actual Casanova. He had this roguish, wild look about him that drove girl's nuts. Wearing shirts that sleeves were ripped, loose ripped jeans, a nice tan from being a lifeguard at a beach, along with his long black hair tied in a ponytail, long black eyelashes and intense eyes thanks to Egyptian Charcoal to try to copy Atem's eyes (but unlike Duke Atem did not need makeup) and the scar he had on cheek made him look like a wild bad boy that girls google-eyed over.

Tea forced her head slightly out of Atem's neck turning to rest on his shoulder so she could see the owner of the cocky voice. Maybe if she had not felt so tired she would have found this guy highly attractive but then maybe not I mean she did see Atem first and well…this boy could not compete with Atem…a man…

Duke took sight of the girl Atem was holding closely and he let out a whistle. "I see that you have" Duke said grinning roguishly. "And are already acquainted with her I see, huh, Atem."

Atem forced a pride-filled smirk to his face as Duke's eyes traveled Tea's body from her head to her feet a look of hunger in his eyes. Atem had to bite his tongue so that he would not lash out and punch Duke for gazing at Tea like that.

"You're quite a catch, cutie" Duke spoke to Tea giving her his best roguish wild bad boy smile. "The name's Duke." Tea ignored him as she snuggled more into Atem. She couldn't help it this feeling of tiredness was consuming her and Atem was so comfortable and warm and she was just so sleepy…

A look of surprised crossed Duke's face when he saw that Tea completely ignored him. Atem chuckled and moved his head slightly enough to plant a light kiss on Tea's temple as he spoke loud enough for Duke to hear "Yes she is."

"Well…when you get bored of him cutie, look me up" Duke said winking at Tea but Atem knew what he meant. When _he _got bored of her to send her over to Duke. Tea snuggled more into Atem's neck and a sigh of contempt from how warm and comfortable she was escaped her. Atem gave Duke a triumphant smirk as Atem and Tea passed him.

Finally Atem got to the table where Yugi and his friends sat. He sat down putting Tea, who had already fallen asleep, into his lap, making sure to tuck her head into the crook of his neck so one could see that she was actually sleeping. His hand lightly caressed the skin of her waist…he couldn't help it.

But behind the smirk that just screamed player that he was wearing right now the wheels in his head were quickly turning as he tried to figure out what or should he say _**who**_ injected something in her to make her lose consciousness and why. All he knows right now is that _**he doesn't like it.**_

_**M: Done! What do you think? Who do you think is responsible for the injection? And why are they doing it? If Atem's a player then why is he so concerned about her? If you want to find out what happens next then Review!**_


	5. The Players Table

_**M: It's me again! (Waves happily at you) how you all doing today? Good? Great! I hope you're all hungry for more Sweet Valentine! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except the idea of this story.**_

_**Recap:**_

_But behind the smirk that just screamed player that he was wearing right now the wheels in his head were quickly turning as he tried to figure out what or should he say **who** injected something in her to make her lose consciousness and why. All he knows right now is that **he doesn't like it.**_

Atem looked over to the lunch line as he held Tea on his lap wondering what was taking Yugi and the others so long. Tea's head nuzzled his neck as she tried to get closer to him, her body unconsciously curling up into a ball.

Atem noticed that no one was paying attention to him and Tea anymore so he took down his guard and looked at Tea's sleeping face his eyes softening slightly as he took her in. He kept one hand caressing her naked waist while the other hand ran through her hair before going down to her cheek where he slid down his finger in a light caress all the way to her chin.

When Atem noticed what he was doing he snapped his head up and moved his hand back to her waist. What is he doing! He's not usually like this! No girl has ever made him feel like this before…this want…no…_**need**_…to get together with her and keep her safe. He felt something at first glance that he hasn't felt in a millennium and he never thought he would ever feel it again.

Before he noticed he ended up staring at her sleeping form again a slight smile tugging at his lips as she mumbled something in her sleep nuzzling his neck again before taking a deep breath and shuddering. He almost forgot that he couldn't let people know that she was sleeping so he moved his head down covering her face from view pretending to be whispering something to her.

As his breath lightly fanned against her ear she started wiggling more and more as she slowly started to awaken. Atem moved his head upward while tightening his hold on her. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at someone's neck. The exotic smell hit her nose as she breathed and then she knew. _Atem._

She moved her head away from his neck and blinked sleepily at him in shock. "Your awake" He murmured looking into her eyes.

"Hmm…" Tea responded yawning slightly.

Atem chuckled and couldn't help moving a hand to run through her hair before cupping the back of her neck as he murmured low "You fell asleep on me again Gardener." His hand running through her hair instantly sent electricity running through her and her eyes snapped open. It was then that she realized that not only did she fall asleep again but she somehow ended up sitting…no…curled against Atem on his lap.

Tea eeped and tried to get off but Atem crushed her against him not loosening his grip until she calmed down a bit. "Stay put" he murmured against her ear sending another shiver through her body.

"Why?" She shot back in a whisper.

"I like having you close" he answered caressing her waist again.

Tea's face turned into a ripe tomato and she then hissed out "Don't touch me!" before slapping his hand away from her waist. He raised an eyebrow at her action.

"You didn't have a problem with it when you were sleeping." He whispered.

"I was sleeping. I didn't know what was happening" Tea retaliated in a low whisper.

"Oh? Then what about on the way here? You and me were almost one person with how close you were."

Tea blushed brightly as the foggy memory came to her. "T-That doesn't count!"

"And why not?"

"B-Because…I suddenly felt really tired and sleepy and…and…" Tea was going into a panic.

"Shh…Tea…Shh…don't speak…" Atem whispered placing a finger against her lips silencing her.

"Tell me. What do you remember?" He questioned.

"A-About what?"

"Before I grabbed you. And after you entered the cafeteria."

"Uh…um…" Tea racked her foggy brain that was still slightly sleepy, everything sort of muddy…

"I…I don't remember…"

"Come on Tea. You came into the cafeteria and Joey, Tristan, and Yugi pointed to this table and left you at the door to go to the lunch line…" Atem softly probed.

"I…I remember that…"

"What happened after they left? Did anyone come in contact with you?"

"Umm…y…yes…yes…"

"Who?"

"I…I don't know…two people pushed me…and I felt a prick in my arm…"

"Who pushed you? How do they look?" Atem probed as his hand started caressing her hair as his other hand went back to her waist and started rubbing her lower back with his thumb causing her to move slightly closer to him.

"T-They…" Tea scrunched up her face as she closed her eyes trying to remember.

"I…I don't know…I can't remember…" she whimpered out looking into Atem's eyes her eyes reflecting fear.

Atem stayed silent. He pushed her closer to him to wrap one arm around her body in a hug, lightly kissing her forehead. "It's okay Tea…it's okay…" he lightly kissed her forehead again…and again…and again…trying to send her comfort…something he was **not **used to doing.

"Atem!" Yugi, Joey, and Tristan's voices exclaim as they arrived to the table, each holding a tray filled to the brim with unknown food.

"Do you know where T-Tea…" Tristan and Joey said but they stopped talking once they got a good look at who was in Atem's arms…on his lap…getting kiss after kiss planted on her forehead.

"Tea! Atem! Let go of her!" Yugi angrily said as he plopped his tray down on the table as he glared at Atem.

Atem stopped kissing Tea's forehead, lips still on her forehead as his eyes moved to Yugi's as did Tea's. Tea's eyes were wide, embarrassment flowing through her face. Atem deliberately moved his lips in a soft caress against her forehead as if to spite or taunt Yugi. "Why should I?" Atem breathed out lips still caressing Tea's forehead causing a deep blush to rise on her face.

Yugi grinded his teeth together as he placed his hands angrily at his hips. "Stop messing with her!" Atem moved away from Tea's forehead as a deep chuckle went through him making Tea blush even more as she felt the vibration through his body.

"I thought you said you weren't interested in him, Tea?" Tristan questioned.

Tea's blush intensified. "I…I'm not interested in him. I'm not!" Tea blurted out face turning redder then ever as she tried desperately to get off his lap but Atem held her tight enough that she couldn't escape.

"Then why are you in his lap then Tea?" Joey questioned. "I didn't think you were like that. I didn't know Serenity has friends like this."

"I, I'm not!" Tea shouted outraged. "I'm not even close to those kinds of girls."

"Yeah…" Joey said. "Well from what I'm seeing I'd say you are." Tea felt tears gather in her eyes. Tea could handle most things people said to her but saying that she was one of these girls…she couldn't handle it…

"Tea is not like that" Atem's voice spoke as he defended her. He didn't know **why **he was defending her but he was. Of course having him defend her is pointless and will actually give more reason for Joey to believe what he just said about Tea.

"You're not exactly the best person to believe, buddy" Tristan spoke crossing his arms.

Atem shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "You know how I am Tristan. If I like it, I go after it. And I assure you if she was one I wouldn't defend her. In fact if she was one we wouldn't be here right now."

His words brought a blush to Tristan, Joey, and Yugi's faces as Tea whipped her head around to stare at Atem her face looking as if it was going to explode from how much blush was rushing to it. "Then what's she doing on your lap?" Joey questioned staring Atem down.

"I…"

"She felt woozy" Atem interrupted. "And I took advantage, helping her get over here and when she closed her eyes to rest a bit I threw her onto my lap and held her there. She was close to breaking out of her good girl attitude…" He then scowled. "But you guys had to come and interrupt. If you had waited a bit longer I'm sure I would have broken her down and then she would have fallen…" Atem left it off there giving them his player half smile half smirk.

Joey and Tristan shared a glance. Yugi shared eye contact with Atem. Atem huffed. "Fine…fine…I'll go…I'll go…" He then got up still carrying Tea who then started thrashing her legs around as she yelled at him to let her go. "But I'll take my girl." He sent a quirky mischievous teasing smirk at them.

Tea growled as she slapped him on the chest repeatedly. "First off I'm not your girl. Secondly, LET ME GO!"

"Let her go Atem." Yugi said sharing eye contact with him.

"Fine..." Atem answered stretching the 'e' a bit as he pushed a chair outward with his leg still holding Tea in his arms before plopping her down in the seat. "I guess I'll have to see my girl later in the day then…" he said smirking flirty.

"I'm not your girl" Tea muttered out blushing as she lowered her face a bit so her hair could shadow her face from view a bit like a curtain. Atem chuckled.

"I'm leaving right now" he stated glancing into Yugi, then Joey, and finally Tristan. He turned around and ducked a bit to whisper in a breathy, seductive whisper "See you later." He then walked away glancing back to wink at Tea before heading over to a table on the other side of the room. Yugi, Tristan, and Joey all stared after him, eyebrows raised, while Tea stared at him with a bright blush on her face. The boys shrugged and sat down. Joey sitting next to Tea and Yugi and Tristan sitting in front of them.

Pretending to not be watching, Tea saw Atem sit down next to a rather tall, lanky boy with short brown hair and even sitting on the other side of the room, Tea could see his cold icy blue eyes and she admitted that he was not bad looking either. The group of girls that had been surrounding the boy parted for Atem to sit next to him before circling blue eyes again.

A larger group of girls walked over, swaying their hips as they surrounded Atem and even with the distance between herself and Atem, Tea could see the flirtatious player smirk on Atem's face as he reveled in the not so innocent attention from the not so sweet and innocent girls.

Tea didn't know why but she felt a growl go up her throat and she ended up covering it with a rather odd cough, getting weird glances from her friends. She quickly too out her water and started gulping it down. She didn't know where this sudden urge to go and yell at every single girl to get away from Atem and throw a sign on him that said Back Off! Property of Tea! on him came from but she didn't like it. She hardly knew the guy and the guy was an obvious player and…and…she hardly _knew_ him! But that still didn't stop the feelings bubbling inside her.

The guy named Duke, who Tea foggily remembers was the boy who went to hit on her, heads over to sit at Atem's table his own band of girls surrounding him as he sits in front of Atem and Blue Eyes. Tea pretends to start looking around the room as if trying to see who she knows and when her eyes hit Atem's table she asks uncaringly interested. "What's up with all the girls?" She asks.

Joey hmms and Tristan asks "Where?"

"Over there" Tea answers in a carefree tone nodding her head in the direction of Atem's table. "Where Atem is."

"Oh! That's the Player's Table." Joey answers stuffing his face with spaghetti.

"Player's Table?" Tea repeats.

"Yeah, Player's Table. It's where the…um…the most liked by females players in the school sit…" Tristan answers as he throws 3 meatballs into his mouth.

"Hence why all the girls are ova there when they out ta be ova here" Joey inputs as he steals one of Tristan's meatballs resulting in a fight with forks as he and Tristan smack each other's fork away from the meatball.

"So those three are the most…popular players?" Tea questions making sure that she understands.

"Yep."

"What's there names?" She asks.

"The one with the blue eyes is Seto Kaiba" Joey says taking a gulp of his soda. He's really cold personality wise. I still don't see why girls like him."

"Seto Kaiba? As in KaibaCorps Kaiba?"

"Yep. That's him."

"Well that explains his popularity. He's hot and rich." Joey, Tristan, and Yugi stare at her disturbed. "What? I'm just stating the facts. It's not like I said that I was going to go after him."

"You forgot the fact that he's a statue. Emotionless and cold." A light cool voice like winter wind spoke. A girl with bluish-white hair and beautiful blue eyes sat next to Tea on her other side. "Hey Kisara" The boys said.

"Hey guys." The girl apparently named Kisara said turning around to face Tea a smile on her lips. "Hi. I'm Kisara. I'm guessing you're the new girl Joey and Yugi promised to keep safe."

Tea nodded her head smiling and responded. "Yeah I am. My name's Tea."

Kisara smiled and said "I hope your not actually planning in that mind of yours to hook up with Seto because it's a lost cause. He's the most serious of the three. He doesn't actually get together with anyone. Like Atem. The most they have is a weekend girlfriend that's it." Kisara said leaning back in her chair as she stared at Seto from across the room.

"Nah. I can't stand a guy that is as cold as you say. Besides, he's not exactly my type."

"Oh?" Kisara questioned raising an eyebrow interested. "Then which one of our Casanova's _**is **_your type?"

"None. I don't go for players."  
>"Honey, none of us do but one of those three players always catches each of us. So if it's not Seto then maybe Duke, perhaps?"<p>

"Duke?" Tea asks pretending that she has no knowledge what so ever about him.

"Duke is the one who looks like he just came off a ship. He's the Wild Player. Any girl who dreams of being with an adventurous guy…someone like Tarzan, Duke's their player. Why a girl would want to have an uneducated crazy man as a crush let alone lover is beyond me but hey to each their own" Kisara said shrugging her shoulders. "Your not one of those girls, are you?" She asks opening an eye to stare at Tea. She nodded her head no.

"Well…then that just leaves Atem, the Mysterious and Seductive one of the group of Players."

"Please, I've already talked to him and have no interest in him." Tea answers briskly pointing her nose up in the air closing her eyes.

"Really? Cause I saw you two getting pretty comfy a little more than maybe 5 minutes ago" Kisara teased. "I think you've found your Casanova." She said grinning.

"Wha? I…I…he…" Tea started stuttering but Kisara laughed waving her hand around.

"Don't worry about it Tea. It's perfectly normal to have a thing for one of the Casanova's even if you don't openly flaunt yourself to catch their interest or pursue them like those girls do. I don't and I have a thing for Seto."

"The statue?" Tea asks a grin easing into her lips. Kisara grinned cheekily.

"What can I say? I like the quite type besides when he speaks…it's worth hearing."

"That Seto Kaiba is a jerk" Joey states stealing one of Yugi's ribs while Tristan steals the other one.

"And that Duke kid had the nerve to flirt with Serenity once when he was at Joey's house for a project."

"Either way Tea its better not to get involve with any of them…and I don't know…something's off with Atem…when it comes to you…" Yugi quietly spoke. "He's acting a bit different then how he would usually be to get a girl…"

"Being more daring you mean" Kisara piped up. "Atem never goes onto a girl. That's Dukes thing. Atem's just there and girls go onto him but they only keep his interest for a minute if there lucky. It's easier to catch Kaiba's attention then it is to catch Atem's." Kisara spoke. "And yet I've seen it…he's gone onto you…"

"More than once…we've seen it…and Yug's seen it the most already" Joey piped up.

"And you haven't even been here for a full day yet" Tristan said finishing off the rib.

Yugi nodded his head moving his hand down onto the plate to eat his ribs. "HEY! Who took my ribs!"

_**M: Done! What do you think? This chapter is 12 pages on Word so it's a bit longer than the other chapters. Why does Atem act differently with Tea? Three Players have been introduced and Tea now has a friend in Kisara. Next chapter is when the story really kicks off so stay tune! And pretty please REVIEW!**_


	6. Library

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing she only owns the story idea. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Yugi nodded his head moving his hand down onto the plate to eat his ribs. "HEY! Who took my ribs!"_

"What are you talking about Yug? You ate them already, isn't that right Tristan?" Joey questioned a not so innocent from guilt expression on his face.

"Yeah Yug. Joey's right. You ate them already" Tristan stated the same expression on his face.

"That's weird? I don't remember eating them." Yugi said an expression of confusement on his face as he stared at his now empty plate with misery. Kisara rolled her eyes while Tea and her tried to stifle their giggles. The lunch bell rang and they all got up to leave.

"Tea" Kisara questioned as they passed through the cafeteria doors standing a couple steps away from the doors. "What class do you have now?"

"Um…let me see…" Tea muttered digging through her bag for her schedule. "Study Hall…wait…Study Hall!" Tea repeated eyes going wide in amazement as she stared at her schedule.

"You could have double lunch!" Joey stated eyes going wide before tearing up. "NOT FAIR! I want Double Lunch!"

"So do I" Tristan shouted as they hugged each other crying for the lack of double lunch.

"Tea…you alright?" You seem a bit faint." Kisara stated lightly touching Tea's arm as she stared intently at her face. Tea wrenched her arm away slightly when she felt a prick.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit shock. We didn't have study hall in my old school" She explained rubbing her arm. Kisara nodded a light smile on her face. Loud chatter broke through the mostly quite hall and the cafeteria doors bursted open as a large montage of girls came out. Tea and her friends turned their heads to stare for a second before Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Kisara turned their backs to it uninterested.

Tea wished that she could be uninterested as well but she wasn't. She was interested. A couple seconds later Kaiba, Atem, and Duke walked out into the hall silently conversing with each other as the girls crowded around them. Tea raised an eyebrow as she saw Duke extend his arms into the mass of girls.

When he brought them back to his side he had maybe 5 girls at least hanging on each arm. He grinned and said goodbye to Atem and Seto before walking away from them. He caught eyes with Tea and gave her a flirty smile winking at her as he passed the hordes of girls on his arms glaring at her before turning their attention back to him. Tea rolled her eyes before looking away from Duke to stare at Atem and Seto.

Atem was roaming the crowd of girls with his eyes when he caught eyes with Tea and stared. Tea blushed and looked away embarrassed at being caught staring at him but the temptation was too great and she turned to look back only to find him still staring at her. Atem was leaning slightly against the wall as he quietly spoke to Seto, eyes still staring straight into Tea's as she stared into his, ignoring the group of girls vying for his attention stretching and strutting doing everything to show skin to catch his attention but right now his eyes were busy staring into Tea's.

Seto noticed that Atem was not paying attention and followed the directions of his eyes therefore landing on Tea. Seto stared at her, a calculating look in his eyes as he tried to figure out why Atem was staring at her. Her clothing was inevitably his first guess but a second later he realized that she must be the new girl who Atem was sort of telling him about. She wasn't ugly Seto had to admit but it was the girl standing next to her that really had Seto's attention as his eyes flitted from the new girl.

Kisara had been chatting away with Yugi, Tristan, and Joey when she noticed that Tea hadn't uttered a single word. She turned and followed Tea's line of vision her eyes landing on Atem. Kisara raised an eyebrow a sly smile flirting through her lips as she noticed him staring just as intensely at Tea. Her eyes didn't stay on him for long though, sliding until she was staring at Seto.

Seto and Kisara both caught each other's eyes and Kisara could swear that her heart had just sped up its thumping. There was just something about Seto that drew Kisara to him and vice versa. She remembers working with him once for a project and how he surprised her by not being as bad as she thought. He was stuck up, ruthless, and cold hearted but he wasn't as playerish as she thought. Either that or compared to Duke who was also working with them Seto was a decent guy.

She still couldn't believe her luck when she ended up working with all three players on the same project. She was lucky that Yugi was also paired up with her especially since they would all meet in his grandfather's shop. No way in hell would she go to one of their houses or let them go to hers.

Seto had just wanted to get the project over with and Atem was there but wasn't really there. He was always staring out a window, only responding when someone would speak to him. And Yugi was Yugi. Duke was the only one who was a bit irresponsible and used every chance he got to flirt with her.

Luckily a couple words from Kaiba made Duke get on the ball and finish his part of the project. As for the flirting well, Kisara made sure that Yugi was always with her at all times when he was near. Though Seto did help her out when Duke went to force a kiss on her. That was when she saw Seto in a new light and actually had more than one decent conversation with him.

"Hey Tea. You liking the school so far?" Kisara questioned her eyes still glued to Seto's as Tea's was still glued to Atem's eyes.

"Yes" Tea answered.

"You're liking the teachers?"

"Yes."

"You enjoyed lunch?"

"Yes."

"Did you like being on Atem's lap?"

"Yes…" Tea answered not really paying attention.

Kisara grinned a Cheshire Cat grin as she said "I knew you liked him."

"Liked who?" Tea asked coming out of lala land as she turned to stare at Kisara.

"Atem."

"What! I don't like him!"

"Really? Because you just told me that you liked being on his lap."  
>"WHAT!" Tea shouted face turning tomato red.<p>

Kisara grinned and answered. "Hey you said it not me."

"But…But…"

"Don't worry Tea besides Atem was just distracted by you as you were of him. I mean you two were gazing at each other from across the hall and he has all those girls surrounding him but they haven't caught his attention even with the show there putting for him" Kisara said rolling her eyes a disgusted tone in her voice as she and Tea watched as the dean was yelling and threatening the girls with detention and what not if the didn't unhitch their shirts and skirts.

A couple seconds later the girls departed sulking as Atem, Seto, and the Dean watched them. The Dean then ordered everyone remaining in the hall to get to class before taking his leave.

Seto started walking Atem next to him and as they passed Tea, Kisara, and their friends Seto's eyes bored into Kisara's for a second before looking away while Atem stared into Tea's eyes stopping even causing Seto to push him forward forcefully. When they had disappeared from sight Kisara and Tea shared a grin.

Tea giving Kisara a grin since it was obvious that Seto was a bit interested in Kisara as she was of him while Kisara was grinning at Tea for the thing with Atem. "Tea? Kisara? Are you guys listening?" Joey and Tristan said.

"What?" They both questioned.

"We were explaining why having study hall the period before or after lunch is amazing because of the double lunch."

"So we didn't miss anything important" Kisara airily answered.

"Tea?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Does your Study Hall have an assigned room number?"

"Now that you mention it…no…it doesn't?"

"Damn your lucky! Do you know how hard it is to get a free Study Hall which in case you two idiots didn't know is the only way you can actually have double lunch" Kisara said glancing at Joey and Tristan.

"I don't get it."

"Study Hall usually is in a classroom so there's a teacher and they have to see if your present or not but when it doesn't have a classroom it means your free to go wherever you want." Yugi explained.

"So…I don't have a place to go?"

"Nope. You can go anywhere in the school as long as you don't interrupt a class that is in session. So you can go to the courtyard, stay in lunch, go outside to the school grounds, to the field, the auditorium, the library, to another Study Hall class, wherever you want to go." Yugi finished explaining.

"Oh! That's great then!" Tea said happily.

"Yeah but you don't have it everyday so your gonna have…let me see…" Yugi said moving his head to look at her schedule. "Your gonna have P.E. tomorrow so you'll head to the Gym. It's a one day yes one day no type of thing."

"Okay I got it." Tea said happily.

"HEY! I thought I told you kids to go to class!" The Dean yelled coming out of the Teacher's Lounge.

"Were just helping Tea find the library" Kisara said. "She's new."

"That's very kind of you but I suggest you all leave now. I'll tell her where to go" The Dean spoke glaring at Yugi, Tristan, Joey, and Kisara.

"Right…We'll see you later Tea" They yelled before running away down separate halls as they headed to class. After getting directions from the dean Tea was calmly walking down the hall and finally she saw the library up ahead.

She entered and was impressed with the size of the library not even her private school had such a big library. Row after row of shelves filled with books with tables all around made her feel that she was in a public library not the school's library. An old lady was sitting down in a rather large table in front of a computer scanning books.

She looked up her rather large glasses covering half her face and smiled sweetly at Tea before resuming to work. Tea made her way through the library until she got to a section of books that would help her out with her English homework. It was on Mythology and had something to do with Apollo. She plopped down in a chair and took out her books.

Working in the silent, peaceful, library seemed to be effective since she was almost done with her homework. A teacher came in to talk to the librarian and a couple seconds later they left leaving Tea alone in the library or well…at least she thought she was alone.

Someone was watching her through the bookcase that was right behind her, there eyes glinting like malicious looking gems. There hand started to come out when they quickly pulled it back as if they had just been electrified.

"Nice meeting you here…_Tea_…" The deep, seductive voice Tea had come to recognize anywhere said in a breathy whisper against her ear, the owner's lips caressing her ear lightly as they placed their hands against the back of the chair.

_**M: Done! What do you think? I threw in some SetoxKisara there for ya! Though the main couple in this story is AtemxTea. Tea's left all alone in the library! Who's staring at her through the bookcase? And who just whispered in her ear (though the answer to this one is probably obvious…lol) Next chapter I promise is when the story actually kick-starts these chapters have been more like introductions lol. Pretty Please Review! It really makes my day and makes me type chapters faster!**_


	7. SnowStorm Warning

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I just want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story! I'm glad you've all taken a liking to it. I've noticed some of you are asking what the pricking is. You'll find out in this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Nice meeting you here…Tea…" The deep, seductive voice Tea had come to recognize anywhere said in a breathy whisper against her ear, the owner's lips caressing her ear lightly as they placed their hands against the back of the chair._

Tea shivered as she felt the owner of the voice standing so close to her. She already knew that a blush was making its way onto her skin already. She turned her head slightly to face the owner, trying desperately to ignore the blush on her face.

Atem smirked mischievously on seeing her blush and leaned in placing a quick kiss on her forehead before sitting down in the chair next to her his hand pulling her chair closer to his so that there legs were touching. Tea's blush grew darker as she tried to inconspicuously move her legs away from him as she said "I can't really say the same, Atem" She muttered out turning back to her work.

"Ouch. That hurt Tea. It really did" Atem teased and from the corner of her eye Tea saw him feign a look of pain on his face as his hand went to grip his heart. "Hurt me right here in the heart."

"Uhuh sure it did" Tea murmured out as she scribbled furiously in her binder trying in vain to concentrate.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" Atem asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm doing work" Tea answered. Atem hmmed as a response and just sat there watching Tea with his beautiful, calculating eyes as she worked diligently. A couple seconds later Tea threw down her pen and turned around to face Atem, an expression of suppressed rage on her face. "Do you want something?"

"You" Atem answered grinning flirty as he leaned in closer to her, putting his arm behind her.

Tea blushed and slapped him on the chest though it didn't hurt him. "I mean it Atem. What are you doing here?"

Atem's smile faltered a bit as he moved away from Tea, his eyes darkening a bit as they lost their playful shine. "It's not to hook up with girls if that's what you're thinking. That's what Duke does. I have a no class Study Hall."

"Really? You do?" Tea asked feeling herself perk up. I mean not that she was happy that his free period was the same as her free period I mean it's not like she wanted to hang out with him.

"Yep" Atem answered shrugging his shoulders. He then gave her a sly smirk. "You seem pretty happy with this sudden news. Why? You thinking of spending some "quality" time together. I know places" Atem grinned playfully winking at her.

Tea's blush intensified tenfold as she slapped him repeatedly screeching out "ATEM!" Atem started chuckling and before he knew it he was laughing like mad. Tea was glaring at him angrily before a slight smile started tugging at her lips and a second later she was laughing with him.

Atem looked so different when he was laughing mirthfully and Tea couldn't help but admire his form as his shoulders shook as he tried to gain control of himself. Atem opened his eyes and gazed into hers as his laughs started dying down until a sweet smile was left on his lips a sparkle of happiness that Tea hadn't seen before entering his eyes as he stared into hers.

Tea had to admit…she kind of liked having him stare at her like that. It made her feel like butterflies were flying through her body and making her feel giddy. "So what homework are you doing?" Atem questioned.

"Oh, um…Chemistry" Tea answered blinking surprised at him.

"Do you get it?" he asked.

"Wha! Of course I get it! What made you think otherwise?" Tea huffed out annoyed turning around to stare at her…blank and filled with erased answers paper. She felt the blush that had been residing come back in full force.

"You've been working on number 1 since I got here" Atem answered watching a bit amused as Tea moved uncomfortably in her chair, a blush of embarrassment standing out on her face as she stared troubled at the piece of paper in front of her. "Let me teach you" Atem said suddenly.

"What?" Tea asked her head snapping up to look at him wide-eyed.

"Let me teach you. The material" Atem said seriously. "Let me help you."

"I…I don't know…"

"Come on Tea. I know what you think of me but I don't have bad grades" Atem said seriously as he got up slightly, hunching down as his arm moved around Tea's shoulders to tilt the paper more to him, his face right next to Tea's.

"I…I…" Tea started but faltered when she saw Atem concentrating on her paper already writing short notes on it. "O…Okay…" She whispered a shy smile falling on her lips.

When there was only 5 minutes left for Study Hall to end Atem placed his pencil down and turned to look at Tea. "Do you get it now Tea?"

Tea placed her pen down and turned to look at him her eyes shining brightly as a magnificent smile encompassed her face. "I do! Thanks Atem!" A genuine, grateful, happy smile was thrown his way and he swears his heart stopped if only for a second. When was the last time anyone, especially a girl, had given him a real smile. He smiled back his own genuine smile.

"You know what, Atem?" Tea asked leaning slightly back on her chair.

"What?" Atem asked giving her a half smile as he too leaned back, staring intently at her.

"You're not as bad as I thought" She said smiling.

"What? You thought I was bad?" Atem playfully asked leaning slightly forward, putting his elbows on the table as he stared at Tea, eyes shining.

Tea giggled and copied him. Now there faces were only a couple inches apart. "Sort of."

"How was I bad?" Atem asked breathlessly leaning in even more.

"Well with all the flirting, and the looks, and the smile, and well everything you did towards me" Tea admitted truthfully leaning in closer as well. "Just made me think the worst of you."

"What did you think of me?" Atem asked staring into her eyes more intensely.

"That you were a good for nothing, idiotic player of a jerk" Tea answered smiling apologetically at him.

Atem raised an eyebrow and asked as he placed a hand behind her neck. "Well what do you think of me now?" He asked pushing her neck to make her come closer. They could feel each other's breathes on their lips.

"I think that you're…" Tea started as she stared intently into his eyes. She felt as if fire was coursing through her veins at his touch and her heart had started to pound erratically as the thought of what they might do right now filled her mind.

"Actually a smart and not a good for nothing. And you're not as much of a jerk as I thought. You're actually a really sweet guy but you're still a player."

Atem felt a bit of hurt go through his hearts knowing that she still thought of him as a player. I mean it was true but not the way she thought. But that wasn't important right now. What was important right now was that Tea and he were all alone in the library, extremely close to kissing, and he had an unexplainable urge to just crash his lips against hers.

"Tea, I promise you that there is more to me then meets the eye and I am not so much of a player as you think. The question is… are you willing to stick around and find out who I am?" he asked almost breathlessly as he tilted her head, his doing the same.

"I might be…though I think I might need some convincing" Tea replied back a playful twinkle in her eyes accompanying her small playful smile that Atem found completely inviting.

"I can do that" Atem answered back a playful twinkle in his own eyes, a playful smile tugging on his lips as they leaned even closer to each other, their eyes closing as their lips grazed each other's lightly.

_**Somewhere Dark and Secret:**_

"_Why is she not dead yet?" A dark angry voice questioned._

"_It seems that her spirit has gain immunity to it over the years." A dark but not as dark as the first voice with a tinge of angry annoyance answered._

"_But the poison has always been able to kill her." Another more reasonable sounding dark voice inserted._

"_Yes well it seems to no longer work. It is too weak to actually kill her but it's strong enough to knock her out with sleep in a couple seconds too fast for her to get anywhere really. We can always…"The annoyed voice started to say._

"_NO! That is not an option! Find a stronger version of the poison! We must kill her! The darkest of the voices yelled echoing in the small dark room where the three figures resided. _

"_But that can take a while to…"a younger nasally voice started to say._

"_I do not care! Find me the poison and prick her with it! If we must keep them in the school then we shall!"_

"_Are you implying that we?" The youngest of the three questioned._

"_YES! Do IT!" _

_The youngest hesitated before walking to a big black computer screen. A second later it was turned on and he had typed some sort of code. In Big Bloody Letters the Code **S-N-O-W-S-T-O-R-M **appeared blinking as a countdown began._

A loud crash echoed in the library causing Atem and Tea to jump away from each other before they could kiss, Tea screaming while Atem jumped up quickly, ready to defend.

The lights turned off right after turning on a second later before turning off again. Every second it would come and go leaving them only a couple of seconds in the light and a couple minutes in the dark. "Tea!" Atem yelled looking for her in the darkness. Tea had jumped off her chair and was leaning against the bookcase, frightened, heart thumping with fear.

A hand, the same hand that had reached out to her before Atem got there was only a hairline away from grabbing her when the lights turned back on, allowing Atem to see. The hand quickly disappeared as Atem yelled out Tea's name grabbing her forcefully by the hand and pulling her quickly and roughly into his arms. He held her tightly in his grasp as he glared at the bookcase where he had just seen the hand. Tea was shaking with fear.

"A-Atem…Atem…" Tea whimpered wrapping her arms around him tightly as she felt tears appear in her eyes. She was horribly afraid of the dark.

"It's alright Tea…shh…I'm here" Atem whispered kissing her forehead comfortingly as he kept one arm wrapped around her body, keeping her close as he packed her stuff with his other hand. He lifted her bag up and put it on his shoulder while pulling Tea even closer to him. "Let's go Tea" He whispered just as the door of the library banged open and the librarian came running in.

"Anyone in here?" She shouted out in question.

"Yes" Atem answered leading Tea towards the front of the library to stand in front of the librarian whose eyes were wide with worry.

"Go! Quickly! To the auditorium! An emergency assembly has just been announced. It's of utter importance" She said giving Atem a pointed look. It's as if she knew that he always skipped the assemblies. Atem nodded and quickly led Tea out of there, the librarian quickly following after them.

Tea was silent on the way to the auditorium. It seemed that she was still frightened about being in the dark being that she had yet to pull away or yell at Atem to take his hands off her. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder going down her front, lacing his hands with hers in a tight, caring, grip.

When they entered the auditorium, Atem immediately caught sight of Tea's friends. He quickly let go of her, taking his arm off of her and gave the bag back to her.

"A-Atem" Tea whispered quietly staring into his eyes, hers wide with worry.

Atem smiled reassuringly at her. "It's nothing Tea. Go and sit with your friends." She turned around to look in the direction of her friends and he pushed her lightly. "Go Tea. Go. It's probably nothing. I'll flirt and get turned down by you later, alright" Atem said winking at her in a flirty, playful way. Tea felt herself start to loosen up and get back to normal from her scare as a smile started tugging at her lips. She nodded and headed towards her friends.

Kisara immediately latched onto Tea's arm, talking rapidly. Atem smiled to himself before turning around and heading to the large mast of girls where he knew he would find his friends Duke and Seto. While he waited for the rest of the school to file into the auditorium he couldn't help but think back to what happened in the library.

It had been a long time, if ever, that he had felt so happy and carefree and just _him_. Tea seemed to bring out both the good and the flirty in him. And he almost kissed **her**. She _almost_ kissed him. They almost kissed. His heart had sped up and then that blasted crash ruined it. He never got to kiss her. And that hand…reaching out to her…he didn't like it…something was wrong…horribly wrong…

"Tea!" Kisara yelled latching onto her arm, excitedly. "What were you and Atem talking about?" Kisara questioned a smile tugging at her face.

"Oh…uh…he was just being his flirty self, nothing of importance" Tea answered nervously.

"Oh…alright…" Kisara answered her expression falling before she turned around to thump Joey over the head for stepping on her. Tea was deep in thought as the auditorium slowly started to fill in.

That thing that happened in the library…made her realize that Atem wasn't so bad. But she also almost kissed him! **Him**! What was she thinking! She can't get interested in him! He's a player! She'll only wound up hurt…but then why did her heart speed up when they shared such a moment and why did she have such a great time with him…she had more fun with him then she had with her new friends the whole day…

She couldn't fall prey to him. She wouldn't fall. She wouldn't. Her attention was taken away by the principal appearing on the stage in front of a microphone. After everyone quieted down he started speaking.

"A sudden snowstorm that has literally just appeared out of nowhere is said to arrive here in an hour. Therefore, the rest of the school day will be canceled. The office has already contacted all parents and guardians to let them know. All members of Faculty will not be allowed to leave until every single student in this school has left. Please stay calm and exit the building in a calm and orderly fashion. Thank You. Everyone dismissed." The principal said before calmly walking down the stairs and leaving through the door.

Chatter soon erupted as everyone started filing out quickly. "YES! EARLY DISMISSAL!" Joey and Tristan shouted throwing their fists in the air.

"Didn't you guys pay attention?" Kisara snapped. "There's a snowstorm coming!"

"Yeah so?"

"Snowstorms are serious things guys. They shouldn't be taken likely" Yugi said.

"We know, we know. We're not stupid" Joey said. "Right, Tea? Tea?" he questioned turning to see that Tea had gone on ahead of them, a vacant far-away look in her eyes, as she walked over to her locker.

"Tea's right. We shouldn't just stand here. We should get our things and go." Yugi said before departing to his own locker, Kisara, Joey, and Tristan following his lead.

As kids started filing out into the cold, crisp air to wait for their parents/guardians to pick them up being that the school wasn't allowing you to leave on your own unless no family member could find a way to get to you, the snowstorm started. The ground soon became covered with snow as the air started to become colder and colder. In less than an hour the snowstorm had arrived, sooner then the forecasters thought and if that was the case, the worst of the snowstorm would arrive even quicker.

Atem was stepping out of the school, a girl named Vivian Wong, clutching tightly to his arm, her short kimono dress hitched up to show even more leg, as Duke(who once again had about 5 girls on each arm) and Seto who had three girls surrounding but not touching him walked next to him. He was ignoring Vivian mostly because 1. He had absolutely no interest in what she was saying and 2. He found her completely annoying.

He couldn't wait to leave on his motorcycle mainly to get away from her. Really did she think hitching up her already short dress during a snowstorm would make Atem notice her more? He never actually noticed any girls. And if he did they only kept his interest for a couple seconds. Now Tea on the other hand…

He shook his head trying to rid himself of thoughts of Tea. He couldn't afford to think about her like that. She will only see him as a player, now and forever, and think that he only wants to add her to his list, so no point in developing feelings for her. Though she was the only one that made him feel like how he really is and she looks so beautiful when she's laughing her eyes shining brightly and when she blushes…GAAH! ATEM! SNAP OUT OF IT!

It was then that he noticed someone walking away from the crowd of students heading towards the snowy sidewalk. _Tea_. Was she walking home? During a SnowStorm! Is she nuts!

Tea was walking out of school when the snowstorm started. _I better get home fast _she thought quickening her pace as she wrapped her arms around her upper body trying to keep warm. Bad day to wear this shirt…very bad day…

Suddenly something hit her naked stomach, pricking it and a second later her eyes got super heavy. She was only able to take two steps forward before falling onto the cold snow covered ground as her eyes closed as she fell into slumber, the darkness taking hold of her again.

No matter how hard Atem tried to keep his eyes away from Tea's form even resulting in looking towards Vivian's legs to get distracted(though it didn't work since he wasn't even able to look at them for a second) The pull Tea had on him was too strong. His eyes were magnetized onto her. "Atem…Atem…Atem!" Vivian whined tightening her grip on his arm. "Are you paying attention to what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, yeah sure I am" Atem murmured not paying attention as he shook his arm free from her grip, making her pout, as he took a step toward Tea.

"Eyeing the new girl still, Atem?" Duke questioned grinning wickedly as he too started to eye her. Seto glanced at Tea's form before rolling his eyes and started to look around the crowd…possibly for Kisara…definitely Kisara and see if she needed a ride home or something.

"I think I'm gonna see if she wants a ride home" Atem stated as he started to walk towards her.

Duke wolf-whistled as he yelled "I get what you're going at!" Though Duke did not get what Atem meant. Atem literally meant giving Tea a ride home and was not even thinking remotely close to what Duke thought he meant. A quick second later, Atem saw Tea slowly fall down onto her knees in the cold, snow covered ground before her whole body fell. His heart stopped when he saw that she wasn't getting back up.

He ran to her. He ran the short distance to her before anyone else realized what happened. He fell down onto his knees next to her and pushed her onto her back and his eyes widened. There sticking out of her naked stomach was what appeared to be some type of mustard yellowish colored blimp with the tips of it painted bright blood red. And it was sticking out of her.

Atem's heart pounded with fear as he carefully gripped the blimp with one hand while his other hand went to grip her hand. He quickly pulled out the blimp and saw that there was some type of needle sticking out of the blimp and that was what had injected it into's Tea body. There was a small amount of blood and some weird liquidy substance on it.

Atem cleaned it quickly on the ground before putting it in her bag, before quickly scooping her up into his arm as a teacher got there.

Tea's eyes fluttered open for a moment. Long enough for her to see Atem's face. "A-Atem…" She whispered before her eyes closed again and she fell into the dark abyss of restless and dreamless, nightmarish sleep.

"Tea…" Atem murmured as she closed her eyes and fell into an unconscious sleep. He held her tightly against him as he looked up towards the teacher…Mr. Pat who was looking very concerned and crazy right now.

"Take her to the nurse! Take her to the nurse!" He shouted freaking out "And I'll call an ambulance!" Atem nodded and started to trek through the snow, the snowstorm getting harsher with each passing second, by the time he was at the door, the snowstorm had become so harsh that everyone had to go running inside the school. Atem was careful walking making sure that Tea's head was nestled comfortably into the crook of his arm and he couldn't help but stare at her face as he walked.

Right now he didn't care what the others thought of him now. He didn't care what anyone thought. He even ignored Yugi, and Tea's friends, and even his own friends passing by them as if they didn't exist. He didn't care about anyone but Tea at this moment. Let's face it: He knew it. He had somehow fallen in love with Tea at first sight, a feeling of déjà vu falling over him when he saw her, as if he had seen this angel somewhere before, and who knows perhaps he had but all he knew is that he had fallen for her and he would be damn if he let whoever was out to hurt her, _hurt _her.

He entered the school and made his way to the Nurse's Office. _Tea, no matter what, I'll make sure your safe…always… _Atem thought as he entered the Nurse's Office.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK! I gave you a double dose of goodness this chapter! A bit of cute moments of Atem and Tea and a bit of more intense action that's really getting this story rolling! And it was the longest chapter I've written for this story so far! 14 pages! Woohoo!**_

_**Atem and Tea shared a sweet moment, they almost kissed( I know some of you if not all of you want to kill me for not letting them kiss) and there was the problem with whoever is injecting poison into Tea. I know some of you wanted to know what the pricking was about and now you do! The question is…Who is the one that is trying to poison Tea! And now a SnowStorm has happened and Tea has fallen unconscious! If you want to know what happens next then REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!**_


	8. Nurse! AndJanitor Closet?

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Things are building up finally and I think I've finally figured out who is going to be after Tea! Of course you will still have to read to find out but at least I know so I can write it! Lol! Oh by the way go check out my profile when you can and answer the poll I have. I'm really curious to see which one is your favorite.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except the idea for this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Right now he didn't care what the others thought of him now. He didn't care what anyone thought. He even ignored Yugi, and Tea's friends, and even his own friends passing by them as if they didn't exist. He didn't care about anyone but Tea at this moment. Let's face it: He knew it. He had somehow fallen in love with Tea at first sight, a feeling of déjà vu falling over him when he saw her, as if he had seen this angel somewhere before, and who knows perhaps he had but all he knew is that he had fallen for her and he would be damn if he let whoever was out to hurt her, hurt her._

_He entered the school and made his way to the Nurse's Office. Tea, no matter what, I'll make sure your safe…always… Atem thought as he entered the Nurse's Office._

The first thing Atem did as he stepped foot into the Nurse's Office was surveillance the room. After seeing that hand in the library reaching out to Tea, and knowing that someone had pushed into her on her way to school before she fell into that slumber ,and now seeing her fall into the cold snow had made him…I guess you can say very jumpy and suspicious of everything. The room was empty. He made his way to the white bed in the middle of the room and carefully placed Tea on it, throwing the light white blanket on top of her to keep her warm. She was shivering. He knew it was because she fell into the cold snow and her outfit didn't exactly promise warmth. Especially that top.

He sat down next to her on the bed and felt her move closer to him, wanting his warmth. She was shivering so badly though. It made him wonder if the snow had gone into her clothes; they were damp. He softly caressed her hair watching in wonder as she slept. "The Nurse is on her way" Mr. Pat's voice said from the door. Atem looked up and nodded his head still caressing her hair and looked straight into Mr. Pat's eyes that had widened in the scene in front of him.

"I don't think I should leave you here alone" Mr. Pat finally said staring at Atem and Tea's sleeping form. Atem immediately knew why he said that. It was not only the students that looked upon him as a player but also the teachers. And if there is one thing an adult that considers a boy a player will never do is let him stay alone with a girl, especially if said girl's unconscious.

"You can leave" Atem responded. "I know you need to go check on the rest of the students. You can leave me with her until the Nurse arrives. I promise you I shall do nothing to her while she is sleeping. On the contrary, I will make sure that she is as safe as possible" Atem spoke, his eyes brimming with truth.

Mr. Pat stared for a couple seconds a bit surprised. "I didn't think you were like this Atem."

"I'm not" Atem agreed. "But, Tea…with Tea it's different…" He said grabbing her hand lightly as he stared at her face, affection in his gaze.

Mr. Pat smiled knowing that Atem had somehow fallen hard for Ms. Gardener and he knew she would be in good hands. "The Nurse should be here soon" He repeated before turning around and leaving.

Tea was still shivering and Atem looked around trying to find more blankets to cover her with but there was none. He thought about it he really did and decided that it would be okay to do it since it was just to get her warm. He carefully picked up her upper body and placed her on top of his chest lightly. He laid back a bit to be propped up by the metallic back of the bed and he wrapped his arms around her stomach as he laid on the bed on top of the blanket Tea's body pressed tightly against him.

She shivered and moved closer into him and her shivering started to lesson. He continued to caress her as he stared at her sleeping face planting a lingering kiss on her forehead. Footsteps were heard but he ignored it as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"ATEM!" Yugi's reprimanding voice shouted. Atem's head whipped quickly to the door as his body and hold on Tea grew tense. Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Kisara, Duke, and Seto were there all with wide-eyes.

"What are you doing to her?" Yugi demanded to know hands on his hips.

"N-Nothing" Atem answered blinking.

"It's bad enough that she's unconscious but now we find you taking advantage of her!" Yugi reprimanded.

"Hot!" Duke said grinning. Everyone turned to glare at him. "What? I find it hot? Sue me."

"You idiot that kind of talk is what sends you to jail" Seto answered coldly. Duke glared at him but didn't respond.

"Yugi. I was not taking advantage of her" Atem answered surprised. "I…I would never do that to anyone…especially _her_" He said looking down at Tea's face. Yugi's glare faltered a bit.

"Hey, Yug" Joey spoke lowly. "I think Atem's telling the truth. I don't think he was gonna take advantage of her."

"Yeah man I mean look at how he's acting around her" Tristan said.

"I know." Yugi answered his hands falling to his side. "He's acting like"

Before Yugi could finish his sentence Duke quipped out "he's WHIPPED!"

Atem ignored Duke while everyone stared at him eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You're an idiot" Seto and Kisara said at the exact time looking at Duke with disbelief in their eyes. There eyes immediately went to each other though as a blush spread across both of their cheeks before they looked away quickly.

"Am I the only one not whipped around here?" Duke questioned.

"Allow me passage, children" A light, mature voice said behind them. Yugi and his friends along with the two players all turned around quickly to find themselves facing a lady clothed in a long white tunic a gold colored rope tied around her waist her black hair cascading behind her in waves.

"Ishizu!" They all asked stunned. "What are you doing here?" Duke questioned.

"I'm the Nurse" she answered as they made way for her to pass through. She seemed to glide into the room. Ishizu was a senior last year. Atem immediately turned to look at her his gaze protective as he lingered on her trying to make sure that she would be of no threat to Tea.

"But how?"

"I took college and high school together remember Duke" she spoke going around the room collecting things. "Now please I need you all to leave so I can examine Tea." She glanced at Atem and her eyebrows raised up as she saw the player holding Tea protectively close. Upon seeing Tea tightening her hold on him in her sleep when he tried to get up Ishizu said "Atem; you can stay. It seems she doesn't want to let you go."

Atem nodded his head while everyone else left Yugi and Joey saying something about calling Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity.

Ishizu went towards Tea with a needle. "What are you doing?" Atem growled out. "I'm going to take a bit of blood to see what's wrong."

"I'm going to give her some medicine too to make sure that she does not get pneumonia. Mr. Pat told me that she fell in the snow and I doubt she is dressed appropriately for this kind of weather." Atem stared at Ishizu, not trusting her but what could he do.

"Fine" He growled out allowing Ishizu to take the blanket off of Tea. She then took a sample of blood and injected in her the "medicine." Ishizu then calmly walked to a microscope and put the blood sample in it. She checked it.

"She should be alright now. Just needs a bit of rest and when she wakes up she'll have to eat and drink a bit" Ishizu said pocketing the needle. Atem nodded his head. Ishizu's phone rang. She picked up her cell phone and glanced at the screen. Her body tensed and went rigid. She gave Atem a forced smile. "Excuse me. I have to take this. It's important."

"Go ahead" Atem answered. Ishizu nodded at him and quickly left the room as she answered the phone. Atem stared at the door where she just left in his eyes holding immense suspicion. Something was very off with her. She was hiding something but what. A groan from Tea who had started writhing in the bed took his attention away as she moved more onto him, getting comfortable.

Atem took out the blimp from her bag and started to inspect. He was right the needle the blimp has looks exactly like the one Ishizu just injected Tea with. But it didn't make sense.

The liquid she injected Tea with looked nothing like the one the blimp had. All Atem knew as he held the blimp in his hand that someone or someone's were out to get Tea and if they wanted her…His grip tightened considerably on the blimp almost exploding it…they would have to get through him first…

A murmur from Tea made his head turn and she ended up snuggling her head into the crook of his neck sighing with content as she murmured out "I love your scent…"

Atem blushed not sure if Tea said his name in the end. If she did then good god! She was dreaming about him! If she didn't then…he didn't want to think about it. He put the blimp away back in the bag as he started to think of using the microscope Ishizu used to check Tea's blood on the blimp but he would have to find someone who knew about that stuff first…besides…he couldn't leave Tea alone.

_**In the School's Janitor Closet:**_

"_Well?" a gruff voice teetering on nerves asked._

"_The poison is already in her system. There is hardly any trace of the weaker poison but it is still in her body and the stronger poison was already injected." A light, mature voice responded, dead seriousness in their voice._

"_Will she live?" The gruff teetering nerves voice questioned._

"_Yes we were lucky that Kisara was able to prick in some antibiotics in her before they injected the more powerful poison into her body." A zany sounding voice answered. _

"_Don't forget that if she didn't have immunity to the weaker poison we would have already lost her." Kisara's voice said._

"_That is true my dear very true. We can only hope that now that Atem has entered the mix he can keep her safe until we figure out how to protect her and therefore protect Atem" the gruff teetering voice said._

"_With the way he is holding her in the Nurse's Office I have no doubt in my mind that he will keep her safe."  
>"Do you think it was wise to hypnotize her parents to transfer her to this school were the one's after her go to?" Kisara questioned.<em>

"_It was the best bet we have to actually keep her safe. Here in this school is where we all reside so it would be harder for them to get to her and they have already proven themselves as evil and cunning as in the past. But now it shall be harder with Atem at her side." The zany voice answered._

"_I only hope that we can keep them safe for once unlike before when our own ancestors failed." The light, mature voice said a sound of wistfulness going into her tone._

"_All we can do is try, Isis. All we can do is try…" The gruff teetering voice said._

Tea started to writhe more and more in the bed and soon she was thrashing around her whole body convulsing as scream after scream of horror erupted from her mouth. "TEA!" Atem yelled startled. Ishizu came running in.

"What happened?" She questioned over Tea's yells.

"I don't know!" Atem yelled back as he tried to keep Tea in his arms. "TEA! TEA! Its okay, Tea! It's okay!" Atem yelled as he finally got a hold on her and crushed her to his chest not letting go of her as she flailed about.

"No...No...NO!" Tea screamed her closed eyes tightening before they snapped open tear filled eyes looking wild and panic as she held onto Atem like as if he was her lifeline.

"Shh…its okay Tea…it's okay…I'm here Tea…I'm here…" Atem murmured tightening his hold on her as he rubbed her back.

"Don't let them get me Atem" Tea cried out her hands coming to fist into his shirt.

"I won't Tea…I won't" Atem reassured her. "You're safe Tea your safe it was only a dream" He murmured kissing her repeatedly on her forehead and cheeks.

"Only a dream…" Tea repeated as she slowly started to calm down with each kiss Atem planted on her and with each tightening of his arms as he tightened his hug on her.

_**M: DONE! What do you think? Is Atem right about being suspicious of Ishizu? Is she really hiding something or is Atem getting paranoid? Is Atem really whipped as Duke says? Who were talking in the Janitor's Closet and why is Kisara with them. Who is Isis and what were they talking about? Things are getting fishy around here and I'm not talking about Joey's lunch(points to Joey who is biting a fish as if he was cat) So if you want to find out what happens next then REVIEW!**_


	9. Dream A Little Dream

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! 13 pages on Word! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Only a dream…" Tea repeated as she slowly started to calm down with each kiss Atem planted on her and with each tightening of his arms as he tightened his hug on her._

Ishizu seemed to be a bit out of sorts as she stared wide-eyed at how Atem was calming Tea down. Looking at the scene in front of her she knew that she was no longer looking at a player and a girl he fancied but a man and woman who were meant to be.

"Yes…Tea…only a dream…" Atem repeated rubbing her back. It was as if he and Tea were in their own different world.

"B…But it was so real…" Tea whimpered as she buried her face into his chest as she remembered the dream.

_**Dream:**_

_**Tea was flying. She was flying! And all that she could see was sand for miles and miles and miles. A desert she thought before she felt herself swoop down as a place which she just knew was Egypt started coming into view. **_

_**She flew till she saw a palace coming into view she circled it before going through a balcony, throughout the palace and into the garden where some type of ceremony must be happening. She landed and started walking. As she walked she saw rows and rows of white flowers: roses, tulips, any type of flower that could be in pure, innocent white was there; aligned in such precision that Tea knew someone had set it up.**_

_**Soon beautifully intricate pure wood chairs started appearing up ahead the white flowers separating them from the path. And the closer she got she could see that people were sitting in them. Some dressing formally some dressing in rags. She knew some of them were peasants and others were higher class yet they were all intermingling for a reason.**_

_**No one was sitting down. All of them were standing. A beautiful melody that Tea couldn't place but filled her with peace started to play and everyone turned to stare at her… She looked into their faces and saw joy and tears of happiness in almost all of them. If not they were filled with a proud happy pride as they smiled. **_

_**She looked ahead of herself and saw two people standing on the other side. One was holding a book open in front of them while the other one was staring at her. She was too far to see who they were but as she got closer she saw that the one staring had a beautiful happy smile on his face, eyes alight with happiness.**_

_**Pharaoh Tea idly thought as she recognized how he was dressed. High Priest was her second thought as she recognized the one holding the book open. When she got to them, the Pharaoh grabbed her hand in his giving it a light squeeze causing her to turn to face him.**_

_**She could see the Pharaoh's face clearly but felt as if it was clouded at the same time. The same brilliant smile was on his face, such warmth, happiness, and…love was shining in his eyes…wait…love?**_

_**The way he was looking at her was making butterflies run throughout her body and she felt herself blushing. The effect the Pharaoh was causing in her was the same effect Atem had in her.**_

_**It was at that moment that the cloudiness fully faded away and she saw Atem staring back at her…Atem…so Atem was the Pharaoh…wait…what?  
>The priest started saying something but Tea wasn't really paying attention as she was too lost in Atem's eyes. Though she did hear the words gathered here today, matrimony, unity between two people, two souls, two spirits, everlasting love…<strong>_

_**It sounds like what a priest would say in a…wedding ceremony! The thought struck hard and Tea looked down only to find herself wearing a long Marilyn Monroe style dress in pure white, a beautiful sort of ankh necklace stopping a bit before her breasts.**_

_**It looked nothing like a wedding dress but Tea knew that it was. "I do" Atem spoke staring into her very soul with such a passionate, loving look that almost caused her to melt right there on the spot. Tea's breath was stuck in her throat. She couldn't believe that she was marrying Atem…but she can't…she can't marry him! He's a player and…and…**_

"_**I do" Tea heard herself say. Her eyes became hooded as Atem's hands cupped her face. He slowly started leaning in and Tea felt herself following his movements. His eyes slowly closed as he got closer and closer. When he was literally a speck away Tea, herself closed her eyes right as they were about to kiss but they never got to.**_

_**Tea's eyes snapped open as a cry of pain passed her lips as she felt something prick her. She backed away from Atem's wide, shocked and confused face and looked down only to feel herself pale.**_

_**There sticking out of her stomach…her abdomen was some type of weird device that looked like a blimp that had an arrow going through it. Blood…her blood was now dying her dress. She looked up into Atem's eyes feeling herself fill with terror only to see his eyes reflecting the same if not even more terror than she.**_

_**She tried to speak but found that she couldn't. She was dying. She knew it and Atem knew it. She fell into Atem's arms. She then became a spirit watching from above Atem crying as he held her body, her blood painting him red as well. And she watched herself die. Die in the arms of Atem…Atem, bloody with her blood, crying, screaming for her to stay with him. **_

_**She watched with horrified eyes as the blood around her body grew and grew until Atem was swimming in a bath of blood, covered in blood, while Tea's dress pure white was blood red from top to bottom.**_

_**Rage soon consumed Atem's features as he shouted that no one must rest until the assassin was found. Then everything went in fast motion as Tea found Atem grow pale and pale and thinner and thinner as he searched for the killer. Never resting, never sleeping, and never eating. He was destroying himself from the inside out. **_

_**He was so confound by his rage that he allowed himself to slowly die and when he was in his death-bed a couple months later, shaking with pent up crazy rage as he tried to break free from the bounds the royals had placed on him to keep him from hurting himself or others.**_

_**Tears had appeared in Tea's eyes as she saw the life slowly fade from Atem and when he only had perhaps an hour left dark voices filled the room taunting him about how he will never kill them for murdering his beloved. How he failed in protecting her and how she must despise him…enjoying his suffering as she laughs for how foolish he is.**_

_**Atem thrashed around weakly with his bounds on him tight as he yelled eyes wide with craze rage that he would kill them. Three figures formed in front of him while a large shadow formed around them going upwards. One had white hair, the other had silverish hair, and the last one had a combination of blue and green hair.**_

_**That was the only thing Tea could see before they all brought out the same type of blimp they had killed her with. "Take these blimps Atem! Inject them into yourself and Tea will be back" They said as one.**_

_**Atem, so crazed with finding Tea grabbed the blimps and injected himself with them. He thrashed now with pain shouting and yelling as he was getting burned inside. He could feel some type of fire inside his body melting his organs burning him skinning him alive. Smoke started to come out of his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes.**_

_**Tea was yelling and crying seeing that awful sight. The shadows laughed as they yelled "You're a fool! Believing us! She is dead! Now suffer and die at the hands of your beloved!"**_

_**The shadow around them took on a form but all Tea could see were the narrow brimming with evil red eyes which Tea recognized to be containing her blood. Out from the shadow another shadow appeared taking form of a female and soon Tea saw herself…no not herself.**_

_**A copy of herself but with the same blood colored eyes as whatever demon behind it. Teeth becoming Incisors as a sharp knife appeared in the copy's hands, ancient Egyptian inscription on it. The copy walked towards Atem who was shouting and yelling. He was feeling unfathomable pain that would have maid him die but the poison would not let him die.**_

"_**Everything that happened was your fault for not allowing me ownership of your body! She has killed you! The reason why you shall die is because of her! She brought your death! Now die by the hand of your beloved!" The sinister voice of the demon shadow said through the copy's lips as the copy plunched the sharp knife like a stake through the very heart of Atem.**_

"_**NO!" Tea yelled as she saw Atem erupt into flames after dying, turning to ash. The copy got eaten once again by the demon shadow and the three figures were hidden by the shadows their eyes the same color as the sinister demon as they turned to her spirit form and slowly started walking towards her.**_

"_**You can never escape me! I will kill you to kill Atem! Again and Again he shall die by your hand!" The shadow turned into a ferocious monstroserous monster that Tea can't even begin to describe. Her blood and Atem's blood dripping down its body as it launched itself at Tea as Tea turned and ran screaming and screaming for someone to help her and not let the monster behind her get her.**_

More tears erupted out of Tea as she sobbed and sobbed. "Shh…It's alright Tea…it's alright…" Atem murmured as he continued to drop kisses anywhere on her face, except her lips, as she tried to somehow melt into his very being.

"Tea!" Three female voices shouted as they ran into the room, pushing Ishizu out of the way. The three female's eyes widened as they took the sight of Tea and the boy. Tea turned her head quickly to the side, her watery eyes widening in shock, her grip tightening on Atem's shirt if that was possible, as she saw her three best friends standing at the door.

"MAI! SERENTITY! REBECCA!" Tea said surprised her voice coming out scratchy thanks to her crying. Atem turned his head to look at them, recognizing their names. When his blood red ruby colored gems landed on them, it took everything they had not to gasp. _He was GORGOUS! _ Though all of them could see the similarity he and Yugi shared like his hair they knew he was different. Afterall, this was no boy…this was a _man. _

And from how he was holding Tea closely to him they would say that he had been severally _smitten_ by Tea. Who knew that she would have already found a guy on her first day in a new school? And boy was he a catch.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Other voices shouted through the corridor before Yugi, Kisara, Joey, and Tristan entered the room, panting.

"Mai! Serenity!" Joey panted out. "You can't run off like that! Especially with players on the loose!"

"Rebecca! Why didn't you wait?" Yugi questioned panting.

"We had to see Tea" The said girls answered still staring at Tea and the guy. "When you called and told us what happened to her we knew we had to find a way to get here."

Atem looked out the window and saw that the snowstorm had grown fierce. "You three go to Tea's old school, correct?" Atem asked turning his gaze once again on them.

"Yes" They answered.

"Then how did you get here with such bad weather?" He questioned again finding it veryyyy suspicious. Call him paranoid but he's not taking any chances when it involves Tea.

"When they gave the warning about the snowstorm we ran out of the building and into Mia's car and when we were half-way home, Yugi and Joey called and told us about Tea." Rebecca said.

"So we just knew that we had to go see her so Mai turned the car around and we got here just in time…" Serenity finished.

"I see…" Atem simply answered turning to look out the window again.

"So, Tea" Mai said grinning cheekily at her. "Who's your friend?"

Tea blushed knowing that Mai didn't actually mean friend. "H-He's…"

"Not a friend." Atem interrupted. "But someone who is merely trying to win her hand" Atem answered grinning mischievously at Tea who started blushing beet red as he grabbed her hand softly in his. He was happy that Tea seemed to be calming down and her tears were slowing down.

"ATEM!" Tea yelled slapping him on the chest as he chuckled at her reaction.

Tea's friends were grinning widely…well until they heard his name.

"Atem…as in Player Atem you've badmouthed to me about" Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca said looking to Joey and Yugi for confirmation.

"Yep! That's him!" Duke's voice rang out as he walked in swiftly throwing a charming smile at Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca before looking over at Tea and winking saying "hey CuteStuff! Feeling better?"

Atem grinded his teeth together. "Yo, Seto! You gotta come in here! It's filled to the brink with cuties! Oh and Kisara, any thought on kissing me yet?" he said grinning wickedly at her as he ran to stand next to her, leaning his face close to hers.

"Get away from me Duke" Kisara answered glaring.

"DUKE! What did I tell you about throwing yourself on her" Seto's cold voice said as he walked into the room, glaring at Duke.

"Man, between you and Atem I'm the only handsome man in this school that countless girls can have fun with" Duke said. "You got whipped by Glare over here" he said motioning to Kisara with his finger. "And Atem got whipped by the new girl! What's going on in the world?"

"Seto? Duke?" Serenity and Mai spoke before realization dawned on them. "Oh! These are the other two players you've mentioned Joey!"

"Don't tell me that two of the most finest girls I've ever seen know Joey and don't know me. I mean…that's not right." Duke said as he popped up between them throwing his arms around their shoulders.

Serenity looked uncomfortable and Mai was glaring at him. "Yo man! Get away from them!" Joey shouted outraged. Duke ignored him as he tried to take the two girls out of the room though they were rooted to the spot and refused to leave.

"Duke. Let them go." Atem said through gritted teeth as he focused on lightly caressing Tea's hip to distract him from pounding Duke in the face for his comment towards Tea. "One of them is Joey's girlfriend and the other is his sister."

"What?" Duke asked eyes wide as Mai grabbed his arm and flipped him before calmly walking to Joey, throwing her arms around him as Serenity fled to Tristan gripping his arm tightly.

"How can two beautiful babes be with him?"

"That does it!" Joey shouted as he threw a punch at Duke but Seto grabbed his fist not letting him hit Duke.

"Spare us the pain of having to listen to Duke whine like a girl about his face being harmed, will you, Dog."  
>"I ain't no Dog!"<p>

"Guys! Please! Don't fight!" Kisara's voice interjected. "It's not doing any good for Tea, I mean, she did pass out."

Atem was lost in thought as he looked out the window before releasing Tea, saying "I better go…"

Tea's grip on his hand stopped him. Her beautiful blue orbs were wide as she stared into his eyes her grip on his hand tight as she tugged him back down. "No" She whimpered, tugging his hand until he sat back down. "Stay…don't go…"

It's not like Atem wanted to leave her. Quite the opposite, really. But he had to leave. He had to find out how they could leave the school. He wanted to give Tea a ride home. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and sound in her house, with her parents, from both the snowstorm and…certain people…like whoever was after her and people like Duke.

"I have to Tea…" Atem murmured gripping her hand tightly. "I need to go find out about the procedure for leaving the school during the snowstorm. I'll only be gone for a bit. As soon as I find out, I'll come back."

"P-Promise" Tea whimpered out.

"Promise" Atem breathed out before bringing her hand up to his lips. He kissed her hand before softly letting it go. He then got up, grabbed Duke by the arm, and before leaving the room said "Make sure Tea's not by herself" before walking down the hall, roughly dragging a complaining Duke by the arm.

"Yo, Atem! Man! Why the hell did you take me away from that gorgeous horde of beautiful woman! I'm pretty sure I could have taken your place on the bed with Tea! You know to offer her comfort or whatever you were going for…"

Atem growled, turning around and slamming Duke against the lockers, hands gripped tightly around his neck as he lifted him off the ground. "Yo man! What's the deal?" Duke yelled, freaking out as he flailed in Atem's grip.

"Listen to me Duke" Atem growled out in a low dangerous voice. "Stop flirting with Tea" At this he tightened his grip on Duke's neck making him choke before relaxing his grip a bit but it was still strong. "Stop looking at her as if she's meat" He tightened his grip on Duke again making him choke. Relaxing again Atem growled out "Stop saying those types of things to Tea" He tightened his grip again.

"What's the big deal…she's just another chic."

"She is not just another girl Duke!" Atem growled out slamming Duke roughly against the locker again. "She…Is….Off…Limits…" Atem seethed out bringing his face closer to Duke. "Do you understand, Duke! Off Limits! So pray tell if I see or hear about you doing any of the above or anything else to her Duke, I promise, you'll be stuck in the hospital for more than a month.

"A-Atem…" Duke started but Atem choked him again.

"I said: Do You Understand, Duke?" Atem repeated glaring at him.

Duke nodded his head quickly a look of fear in his eyes. "I…I got it, Atem. Tea's off limits…totally off limits…she's yours and yours only…"

"She's not mine…" Atem muttered his eyes filled with a fire of rage extinguishing to become sad and remorseful as he released his grip on Duke and stepped away putting his hands in his pockets.

"But you want her to be" Duke quipped. "Your girl I mean."

"I…I don't know, Duke…I just…Tea's just…_**Different**_" Atem murmured breathing out the word Different.

"Um…let's go find out about that procedure…" Duke said quickly not wanting to hear this mopey-dopey crap Atem was spewing out about Tea. He will never go gaga for a girl. He'll always be a player…right?

Duke started walking ahead of Atem, thoughts of will he lose his playerness like Seto and Atem have…

Atem walked behind him, deep in thought, about Tea who else and the feelings she evoked in him. _I have no clue on what this feeling is…all I know that this feeling inside me is telling me to protect her, take care of her, make her happy…__**love **__her… _

_**M: DONE! What do you think? Hope you liked it! And sheesh I creeped myself out writing Tea's Dream…pretty creepy if you ask me. Lol. I didn't think I could write creepy…looks like I can…lol. There was a bit foreshadowing in this chapter though I'm not gonna say on what. Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to find out what happens next then REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	10. Atem's Memories

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that this story possibly only has maybe about 5 chapters left, more or less. It can still change of course but at the moment just thinking of the small ideas I have per chapter I'd say 5 is good. **_

_**I'm really glad you guys have gone with me on this ride! And I'm glad you're enjoying it! And can I just say…Longest chapter in this story ever! 19 pages! A special treat for you all!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for the story. Now Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_I have no clue on what this feeling is…all I know that this feeling inside me is telling me to protect her, take care of her, make her happy…**love **her… _

All Atem did was step out of the room that Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca flew to sit on the bed with Tea immediately attacking her with different questions and statements. The boys weren't sure but they thought they heard the words ,gorgeous, model, catch, hook up, good for nothing player, sweet and loving guy, and love. It didn't make sense at least not to them.

"Tea! How did this happen?" Rebecca said excitedly.

"Spill the beans girl!" Mai said laughing as she grinned like a sneaky cat eyes sparkling.

"Yes Tea! Tell us! Tell US!" Serenity said jumping on the bed slightly.

Tea was still a bit out of it so having all of this getting thrown at her was making her feel dizzy. "Guys, calm down…" Tea said. "My head hurts" She stated moving her hand to hold her head.

"Um…I think we're just gonna wait outside…" Yugi said sweatdropping.

"And leave you girls to discuss your…girlness…" Seto answered looking a bit nervous as he and Yugi shuffled Joey and Tristan out the door. Seto grabbed Kisara's wrist to drag her out but she ripped away with him.

"What are you doing?" She questioned glaring at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Taking you out of the room."

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a girl, _dumbass_." Kisara hissed out.

Seto smirked as a spark of challenge entered his eyes. "Really? I never would have guessed. What? With the way you dress and everything…" He trailed off smirking at her a smirk that just lit her fuse off.

"UGH! You JERK!" Kisara shouted clenching her hands into fists. "I do too dress like a girl! Your such a…a…ugh!" She yelled fuming being at a loss of words.

"Please" Ishizu said getting in between Seto and Kisara. "If you are going to argue then argue outside. Tea needs all the rest and relaxation and quite she can possibly get and you two yelling at each other will not help her recover" Ishizu calmly stated glancing at them.

Seto and Kisara shared a glance before glancing at Tea who was holding her head in her hands though Kisara was pretty sure that the slight shaking she was seeing was because Tea was laughing. Seto grumbled out a sorry and sauntered out of the room. Kisara, still fuming went and sat on the bed as well.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me" Ishizu said after she closed the door before making her way to another door in the room, opened in and all Tea saw was pure white before Ishizu stepped in and closed the door. They all watched the door a bit one word running through their mind. _Weird._

"Ugh! The nerve of that man!" Kisara growled out still glaring daggers at the door while Tea and her three best friends tried to quite their giggles and hide their smiles.

"How dare he say that I don't dress like a girl! I'm wearing a freaking dress for crying out loud!" Kisara shouted to no one in particular. She was pissed. She was wearing a dress and it was a darn good one too. It looked amazing on her…if she does say so herself. The dress was a beautiful blue and was tight but flowy and decent.

"Your name's Kisara right?" Serenity asked sweetly. Kisara stopped her rant and nodded her head yes. "Well, can you tell us what's going on with Tea and that player Atem?"

"It seems that Tea here lost her tongue. The player must have swallowed it" Mai said mischievously. Tea's face turned redder than a tomato.

"MAI!"

"Sure! I can tell you all about it!" Kisara said grinning cheekily.

"Kisara!" Tea groaned before burying her head under her pillow. And so Kisara explained to the best of her ability what she had seen transpire between Tea and Atem or well at least what she had seen and what Joey, Tristan, and Yugi had inform her.

"But you seem more…I don't know…give me a word here" Kisara said snapping her fingers as she thought of words.

"Friendly" Serenity said.

"Flirty" Mai offered.

"Comfortable" Rebecca said.

"It's like…a mix of all three… I don't know Tea you seem so…like in love with him and you've definitely casted a spell on him" Kisara said giving up on searching for words to describe Tea and Atem's "relationship."

"Tea" Serenity said grabbing the pillow and throwing it away from Tea.

"What!" Tea yelled coming up glaring a slight blush from hearing Kisara's retelling about Atem and her's relation.

"Something else happened with him." Rebecca stated crossing her arms across her chest. "Am I right?"

Tea gulped blushing brighter as she nervously looked away with her eyes unable to share eye contact with her. "N-No" She squeaked out.

"Tea" Mai said looking into her eyes with her older sister close to motherly aura. "Tell us what happened…Now" And that's when Tea cracked and told them about her "moment" with Atem in the library and how she learned that he wasn't as bad as she thought.

Right when Tea had just finished retelling the tale in the library Atem, Duke, and the others stepped into the room. Tea couldn't help but blurt out "Atem!" her eyes shining. She didn't know why but she missed him horribly. Atem to say the least did not look happy, Duke seemed pissed and it looks like whatever news they had Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Seto already knew.

"W-What's wrong?" Tea questioned eyes blinking at Atem.

He ignored her. "Where is Ishizu?" He questioned Kisara.

"In her…um…lab…" Kisara said pointing at the door. Atem nodded ignoring Tea repeating his name as he headed to the door. He knocked and when Ishizu gave the okay to enter he did a couple seconds later he came out followed by Ishizu whose forehead was wrinkle with worry.

"I see…" She murmured as she looked out the window before looking back at Atem. "I suppose it would be alright…yes you have my permission."

"W-What's going on?" Tea questioned looking at everyone confused. She glanced at Atem who had gone to lean against the wall opposite the bed staring at her with an intense gaze but his eyes were hardened not showing the softness Tea had quickly grown used to.

She didn't understand. Everything was really good with them, right? What happened? Did she do something wrong or something? Or was Atem just being his true self and was merely playing with her before?

Atem was in deep thought replaying what he heard on his way back from talking to the principal.

_**Flashback:**_

_Atem was walking up ahead from Duke who was pissed off. He was too but mostly for Tea's sake not his. But he understands what the principal decided after all the snowstorm is…he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard voices coming from the janitor's closet. He was sure he heard Tea's name. He strained his ear to listen._

"**Did you hit Tea?" A dark voice questioned.**

"**Yes, she fell into the cold snow." Another dark voice answered.**

"**The poison should have taken effect immediately. If my calculations are correct, the poison would have given her, oh I'd say, maybe about 10 minute maximum of life left." Another dark voice that albeit had an annoying and childlike quality to it stated.**

"**But she is not dead!" A dark voice, darker than the others shouted. "If she was he would be dead as well!"**

"**But we injected her with the stronger poison. You did inject the stronger poison into that blimpish contraption didn't you?" The first dark voice questioned.**

"**Yes I did. And it hit her perfectly in the stomach the poison should have spread like wildfire."**

"**Is it possible that she has just grown immune to it? I mean so far the poison hasn't killed her but just made her fall into a quick restless sleep" The younger dark voice asked.**

"**SILENCE!" The darkest voice commanded. "If you can not kill her by poison then you must kill her by hand! I don't care! All I care about is having Tea dead! Do you hear me!"**

_Atem's fists clenched. So the people who had hurt his precious Tea had used poison on her…the reason why she kept fainting/sleeping was because of poison! That was suppose to kill her! He clenched his teeth together. He would make them pay. _

_Duke caught up to him but Atem silenced him. He opened the door with a slam but found no one inside. He stared making sure that they weren't hiding in the dark as his hand reached up to turn on the dangling light._

"_Atem?" Duke questioned confused. "What are you doing?"_

_There was no one…no one was there but Atem was certain that he had heard voices. "N-Nothing…" he answered closing the door after glaring at the empty closet. He wasn't going crazy. He really had heard them whoever they are. _

_The rest of the way back to the room Atem was in deep thought not responding to Duke. He was no longer in a good mood. He had been right: Someone was out to get Tea, and he wouldn't allow it._

"The snowstorm has gotten pretty bad" Yugi said in the tense silence.

"No kidding" Tristan answered with all sincerity.

"And?" Tea, Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca asked looking expectantly at Yugi.

"Atem and I went to find out about the procedure" Duke said not even glancing at Tea.

"Duke?" Tea questioned. "What did you find out?" If Atem wanted to suddenly be an unwanted pain in her behind then fine! She'll be one too! She knows that he doesn't like Duke so much when he's around her so she'll just…_yeah_…she'll do that…

Duke's face took on a panic and nervous expression as he glanced at her, before immediately looking away towards Atem who was blankly staring at Tea. He gulped.

"Um…we found out that…"

"We're on lockdown" Atem's voice broke through stopping Duke from answering Tea. Good thing too since Duke almost told her something that he knew would get him basically murdered by Atem. But he can't help it. He's a player both inside and out! You gotta give him credit I mean he wasn't even staring at her…

"Lockdown? Why?" Tea asked.

"Even us?" Rebecca questioned motioning towards herself, Serenity, and Mai. "We don't even go here."

"Even you" Atem answered completely ignoring Tea. She slowly started to fume silently. She felt hurt and angry!

"Mai, Serenity, Rebecca" Joey said. "You'd better come with us and find out what there gonna do bout ya."

"Right" The girls answered getting up, giving Tea smiles before walking to the door.

"Wait" Ishizu said stepping towards the door. "Allow me to accompany you children. I have an important thing to discuss with the principal anyway."

"Hey it" Seto said into the room. "You coming?" He smirked.

Kisara growled knowing that he was talking about her. "I am not an It!" She yelled stomping out after him leaving poor Tea alone with Atem.

She glanced at him before looking away and going down more into the bed, trying to go under the covers fully so she didn't have to see his beautiful eyes staring her down.

Soft footsteps were heard and a new added weight appeared on the bed. Tea knew it was Atem but ignored him turning around to be on her side facing away from him.

His hand softly touched her hair and she immediately threw a pillow over her head. She heard him chuckle before hearing him slide under the covers and a second later she felt his mouth plant a kiss on the back of neck.

She tensed though an eep did escape her as she tried to get farther away but his arm wrapped around her waist pushing her back to be against his chest as he spooned her.

"G-Get away from me" Tea murmured out the pillow slightly muffling her voice.

"What was that?" Atem asked again as he kissed her neck again.

"Back off!" Tea said turning around glaring only to find herself staring into his beautiful eyes that immediately entranced her.

"I will if you stop hiding under the covers" Atem answered smirking at her. Tea felt a blush rise to her face. He got out of the covers and resumed sitting on the bed as Tea slowly got semi-back up her back pressed against the bed's frame as she stared at Atem.

"We're in lockdown" Atem repeated. "The ambulance can't come get you. The snowstorm is too strong. Whoever drives in this weather would be mad."

"We're going to be stuck in the school until the snowstorm calms down a bit. Who knows how long that'll take? The school only has so much food to make and there going to continue giving classes so that we don't have to make any of them up later."

"Do you know why I'm not happy with this idea?" Atem questioned Tea glancing at her.

"Your stuck in school" Tea deadpanned.

Atem's lip lifted up slightly. "Close but no" he murmured turning his face around eyes softening as he stares into hers. "Try again…" he breathed out leaning slightly closer.

"Y-You have a…a…hot date?" Tea said her breathing calming before quickening. She was so confused. One second he wasn't answering her and the next he was invading her personal space.

"No" Atem said smirking. "If I did it would be with my girl…_you_" Atem clarified leaning in even closer as he trapped her on the bed, arms on both sides of her, his body looming over her.

"I…I'm not your girl" Tea whispered out a large blush encompassing her face. Hell, the blush was making its way all throughout her body.

Atem smiled mischievously leaning in even closer so that there just a breath away. "I'm not happy because you're stuck in the school during a snowstorm when you just fainted. You should be at home, with your parents taking care of you, were your safe…"

"S-Safe?" Tea murmured out not fully paying attention since she was too focused on the fact that he was towering over her body and his face looked even more beautiful from her position.

Atem then noticed what he said and he roughly got off her and sat down again looking out the window. "A-Atem? What do you mean safe?" Tea question raising herself up from the bed staring concerned at Atem. Atem didn't want her to worry. He didn't want to tell her but he had been so distracted with her being under him looking like a goddess that he didn't watch his words.

"Tea…your not fainting or falling into a sudden sleep because of lack of food or anything. That's happening to you because someone has been injecting poison into you."

"W-What!" Tea said surprised. "Poison! Atem! What are you talking about?"

"Tea…look" he said opening her bag and bringing out the blimp. "Careful with the needle" he murmured to her as she grabbed it in her hand. As she examined it a look of terror filled her face as she recognized the blimp as the one in her dream except this one had a needle instead of an arrow.

"W-What is this?" She questioned out low.

"This is what injected a strong poison into your body. This is what I found on your stomach…right here…"Atem said touching her abdomen slightly, giving it a light caress. "When I got to you when you fainted in the snow…"

Tea just sat there wide-eyed. "Tea…all those pricks you've been feeling throughout the day…must have been the poison…that's why you've fallen asleep…" Atem murmured into her ears softly.

"H-How do you know this?" Tea asked.

"I-I heard whoever is after you discussing it in a closet. Apparently the poison this" Atem said motioning towards the blimp "blimp carried was suppose to be enough to kill you yet it hasn't…"

Tea started shaking and Atem figured it would be a good idea to take the blimp away from her. "W-Why Atem? Why would they want to kill me? Who want's to kill me?" Tea asked shaking.

"I-I don't know Tea. I opened the door and no one was there…I'm not crazy Tea…I swear!"

"I…I believe you Atem…" Tea murmured wrapping her arms around him as his arms wrapped around her. "I really shouldn't but I do…I _trust_ you…" Tea stated into his chest. Atem's heart panged against his chest. He knew he felt an undeniable attraction to her but right now he knew it was love.

"T-Thank You Tea…" he murmured before Tea backed away and laid down on the bed again tugging Atem down with her. They laid there on the bed holding each other.

"Atem..." Tea murmured. "I wouldn't be safe in my house…my parents aren't here…there away…"

"T-Then…I'm glad the lockdown happen…that way…I can be by your side…and protect you…" Atem murmured back. "I promise Tea. I'll protect you and keep you safe. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you…I promise…"

"A…Atem…" Tea murmured as she slowly felt her body relax even more now that Atem was next to her and the fear had taken its toll on her. She was tired and listening to Atem's heartbeat she slowly fell asleep on him. Atem smiled down on her sleeping form kissing her forehead softly as he relaxed his muscles.

He couldn't sleep. So he spent his time doing three different shifts: First shift stare at the door to make sure no unwanted guest comes in. Second Shift: Stare out the window and see how bad the snowstorm is.

He grimaced as he thought of how ruined his motorcycle must be. Third Shift: Stare at Tea's sleeping form with a happy smile on his face as he thought happy nonsense about him and Tea. And Repeat.

At one point as he stared at Tea he started thinking about how she brought the same exact feelings in him he hadn't felt since a millennium ago. He remembered the day clearly when Yugi and his grandfather revived him into this world.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Note: Sentences in this flashback that are in bold is a Narrator speaking, meaning that Atem does not know it.**_

_Yugi was trekking behind his grandfather Solomon as they walked through an Ancient Pharaoh's tomb. Atem remembers how his restless spirit was always watching his own tomb making sure tomb robbers never stole his stuff and to be honest he was still searching for the people responsible for killing his beloved. True he could not remember her face or her name but he felt the feeling inside him. _

_When he had gone up to the afterlife after being violently murdered they had shown him his loved ones but his wife was not there. The gatekeepers claimed that his wife was not dead. She had not arrived. They asked for her name he couldn't remember. They asked for appearance he couldn't remember. They looked trouble. _

"_Then I shall not join the afterlife until I am reunited with my murdered wife and until she is ready to go in." He then left back to Earth to be a wondering Spirit in his own tomb of course. He snapped out of his reminiscent thoughts as he watched as this young boy, must have been about 15, maneuvered himself behind his grandfather until they made it to **his** tomb. _

"_Yugi my boy" The old man spoke. "We must be the first to make it to this Tragic Forgotten Pharaoh's tomb. _

_They were the first though many before them had tried. Except all who had come had come with a hidden desire a malice that Atem knew never to allow them near his tomb. In fact there was still some who were horribly lost in his pyramid and will never find the tomb or the exit again. _

_They shall find the exit when they are taking their last breaths so someone else can come, find them, and dispose of them. But these two, he felt no hidden desire other than to have an accomplishment and pride and also a want of knowledge. Atem was familiar to all three and deemed them worthy taking a liking to them._

"_Why is he tragic and forgotten?" The boy, apparently named Yugi asked looking at his surroundings with awe apparent in his eyes. Atem felt great pride rise in him knowing that it was **his** tomb that caused the awe in the boy's eyes. _

"_Because his rule has been forgotten by history but the tragedy he faced can never be erased from time." _

"_Tell me the story" Yugi asked quietly as he stared at the hieroglyphics just as his grandfather was doing. The only difference was that the old man could actually read them and Yugi could not._

"_It is not for the faint of heart but I will tell you." The old man who judging by the name tag on his bag was named Solomon. _

"_The young Pharaoh was murdered savagely as was his wife. You see the day of their wedding; his wife got shot by a weird contraption that no one has been able to figure out what it was but that it seemed to contain a poison. The wife died in his arms and he grew vengeful vowing to kill those who killed his wife."_

"_So they never got married?" Yugi questioned._

"_They did but they only had a couple seconds of marriage life together before she was taken away. The Pharaoh was said to have grown ill, since his whole life became dedicated to avenging his wife. His body grew weak as he slowly started losing his mind. He was tied to his deathbed they say and when they found him he was nothing but ash."_

"_But how did he become ash? Who killed him?" _

"_No one knows my boy. No one knows. Everyone blames the wife though. For the wife died, yet she was the cause of the Pharaoh's death, spiritually and mentally, since her death was what brought him to his deathbed. But who killed him shall forever remain a mystery of history._

"_Grandpa…what is this?" Yugi questioned heading to the tomb where several different shapes chopped into it were. "Perhaps we must put something in it?" Yugi said._

_Solomon rubbed his beard. "Yes my boy perhaps. But why are they missing if no one has ever set foot here."_

_Atem felt as if these two would be the ones to help him. He made a noise slamming one of the items, against the wall. Yugi walked over and found one of the items, The Millennium Puzzle. He then noticed the others. "Grandpa! I found the items!"_

_Yugi and Solomon carefully placed all the Millennium Items in their correct space. The pyramid started shaking as the tomb shook before opening. Solomon and Yugi yelled like little girls holding onto each other for dear life as they saw the mummified version of the Pharaoh who was in impeccable condition. Atem's Spirit was drained into the mummy as Yugi and Solomon saw a strong gust of wind go into it._

_A light overtook the mummy and when it disappeared the mummy's wrappings started to unwrap. Two hands came out and soon Atem stood up from his tomb dressed in nothing but his Pharaoh's headpiece. "AAH!" Solomon and Yugi yelled before they both practically fainted._

_Once they came to they found Atem staring at them. One of the expensive silk blankets of his wrapped around his lower body. "Y-You're the Tragic and Forgotten Pharaoh!" Solomon yelled pointing at him._

_Atem nodded his head eyebrows raised as he wondered if they were going to faint again. "B-But how!" Yugi yelled._

"_My boy! What a pleasure to meet you!" Solomon shouted running over grasping Atem's hand in his as he shook it quickly before letting it go. "Oh forgive me!" Solomon then bowed down._

"_Grandpa! He might hurt you!" Yugi said staring cautiously at Atem._

"_Nonsense!" Solomon said gleefully. "Come here Yugi and introduce yourself to the Tragic, Forgotten"_

"_Pharaoh. I know Gramps" Yugi said rolling his eyes as he hesitantly made his way to Atem._

"_Call me Atem" Atem said in his deep voice. They stared. "I know that I am no longer in my time but you two have revived me. This is a new life where I am free of my burden from the past. Please help me fit in. My mind and body are rightfully mine again."_

_Solomon and Yugi took him in and helped him. The next year he enrolled in Yugi's school under the pretence of being a far, far, far away cousin of Yugi who was so far away that they did not have the same blood in them. They were not family. It was sort of bought though since they looked eerily similar but at the same time completely different. Atem was about a year older than Yugi._

_And it wasn't long till Duke and Seto came over to introduce themselves seeing that almost the whole majority of the school's female population was infatuated with him. And soon he became a player but unlike Duke who actually did anything and Seto who might allow a kiss here and there Atem never did. Girls would have his interest for a couple seconds but that's it. He never kissed or did anything with a girl actually._

_The weekend girlfriends were rumors spread by the other males in hopes of making girls lose interest in him but it backfired on them. Duke even helped in spreading the rumors knowing that to be in the Player's Table Atem had to be considered a player. But in reality he wasn't. He just sort of sat back and watched the girls come to him._

_To him it was just like seeing all those woman who performed for him when he was Pharaoh but that's it. They performed to him and his royal family. He never had interest in the harem and had actually banned them from the palace. He had gotten sick of them throwing themselves at him in hopes of catching him in their webs. _

_These modern day females were just like them perhaps not to their extent but definitely close. Doing anything to catch his eyes. But nothing they did kept his attention. He had fit in to society alright and had kept a bit of his Pharaoh reign in a weird way but Yugi grew angry at him for being a player. And now he doesn't trust him or like him as much in school at least. _

_But at home…**Atem lives with Yugi and Solomon though he stays hidden from view when Yugi's friends come over either that or he leaves before they arrive. No one has ever gone to "his" house not even his friends Duke or Seto.** At home they acted like brothers. _

_**It was as if he was still being loyal to his dead wife and searching for her. But in truth once he grew accustomed to being a player and that happened in about a month he forgot that he even had a wife.** **But still his heart was never taken nor was his eyes nor interest. **_

"But then you came along, Tea…" Atem murmured as he stared at Tea's sleeping figure moving a couple strands of hair away from her face softly with his hands.

Tea mumbled something and Atem strained to listen. "Atem…don't go…stay…with…me…"

Atem smiled as he got more comfortable on the bed with Tea, holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead lovingly before murmuring in her ear "I'll stay with you Tea…as long as you want me to…_**always**_…" He then closed his eyes, Tea nuzzling her face into his neck, his face hidden in her air and then sleep overcame him as well.

_**M: DONE! What do you think? Is Atem going crazy or were there actually people in the janitor closet? Atem's not actually from the present! Gasp! He's an Ancient Pharaoh! Okay…seriously…how many of you saw that coming? And I think we all know who his wife was… (Insert eye roll with sly smile here)**_

_**And what is our favorite gang gonna do? There stuck in school on lockdown because of the snowstorm and Tea's assassins are lurking in the school! Oh dear! Will Atem be able to keep his promise and protect Tea! If you want to know what happens next then REVIEW!**_


	11. Gym

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Your reviews and support is amazing! It just brings a smile to my face! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except the idea for this story!**_

_**Recap:**_

Atem smiled as he got more comfortable on the bed with Tea, holding her close to him. He kissed her forehead lovingly before murmuring in her ear "I'll stay with you Tea…as long as you want me to…_**always**_…" He then closed his eyes, Tea nuzzling her face into his neck, his face hidden in her air and then sleep overcame him as well.

Tea slowly came to and noticed that for a bed in the Nurse Office it was actually really comfortable and warm and Atem's scent seemed to still linger around her. She snuggled more her "pillow" before eyes snapping open when she heard a mumbled groan from her pillow. She looked up slightly and saw Atem's sleeping face. A blush immediately rose onto her face. No question about it.

_So that's why this bed is comfy _She couldn't help it. The mischievous thought just sprang into her head. She looked out the window and saw that only a bit of sunlight was seen and the snowstorm had grown stronger if that was possible.

She turned away from Atem, remembering that on her side of the bed in the cabinet/nightstand next to her was a clock. Atem groaned as he too rolled over arm slung around her waist pushing her into him.

She almost froze but stretched her upper body until she could see the clock. 7 a.m. Wait a minute 7 a.m. That means they slept through the rest of the day yesterday. She felt Atem's face on her back and she hesitantly went back down and she has no clue how he did it but even sleeping Atem's face somehow found the back of her neck and nuzzled into it, a breath of content wizzing past his lips hitting her on the neck.

"A-Atem…" Tea squeaked out when she heard him mutter her name. "A-Atem" She said a bit louder feeling no reply.

"Hmmmnnnn…" Atem answered as he was slowly waking up.

"Atem" Tea said again.

"Hmm…yes…Tea…" His sleepy but still entirely deep and attractive voice said as he started to wake up though he refused to open his eyes still trying to go back to sleep.

"Atem" Tea said turning around in his arms ignoring the fact that there faces were close…way close…"Wake up"

He groaned opening his eyes a bit. "What?" He questioned yawning.

"It's morning."

"So?"

"We fell asleep and why are you in my bed" Tea questioned glaring at him or trying to. It was really hard since Atem had the most adorable sleepy face expression.

He blinked slightly trying to lose the sleep in his eyes. "Wha? Um…I guess I fell asleep…" he answered yawning again. "What time is it?"

"7"

"It's too early Tea. Go back to sleep" He said settling down again closing his eyes.

"B-But Atem!" He tightened his grip on her waist dragging her body closer to his as he snuggled his face into her neck.

"Tea…go back to sleep…"

"Atem!" Tea said her voice getting slightly harder. He groaned opening his eyes as he got unto a sitting position before throwing his arms besides Tea's head as he leaned over her making her scrunch up against the bed again.

"Tea" He said staring into her widened eyes and blushing face. "Let's just sleep. For a little bit longer…please" He asked planting a couple kisses on her neck before snuggling into it as he relaxed on top of her.

"A-ATEM!" Tea squealed out. She couldn't push him off her since her hands were trapped between them. He kept planting soothing kisses on her neck that were meant to persuade her.

And she hated to admit it but it was working and she did feel immensely cold when he had separated from her. "Fine!" She snapped. "Just get off me!"

"But it's so much more comfortable like this" Atem answered pouting as he nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Atem!" Ishizu's voice rang out startling Atem and Tea. It startled Atem so much that when he rolled off Tea he ended up falling out of the bed. A blushing even more Tea stared at Ishizu who had just come into the room a look of shock written on her face.

Atem struggled to his knees enough so that he could lean his head against the bed to look at Ishizu. "When I gave you permission to use this room for Tea and the rest of you during the snowstorm lockdown I did not mean for you to use it to…uhummm…" Ishizu stopped going slight red on the face as she coughed choking on the word. "Well you know…" She finished off.

"Yeah man! Do it somewhere else cause there are people here that are trying to get some sleep around here" Joey's cranky sleep-filled voice said. Tea and Atem who had situated himself back on the bed leaned over to find Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Seto, and Duke sleeping on the cold hard floor and Mai, Kisara, Serenity, and Rebecca sleeping in sleeping bags.

"JOEY!" Tea screamed as Atem was just gazing at them a look of embarrassed surprised on his face and when he caught sight of Yugi's glare he started to look away. He knew he was gonna get yelled at.

"The boys and girls are going to be separated today for rooms throughout the school. No boy can be in a girl's room and no girl can be in a boy's room" Ishizu proclaimed. "Tea I already promised Atem that this would be your room. The girls can stay here with you. But for the rest of the you..." Ishizu said staring at all the boys. "You'll have to go see Mr. Pat and see if he's willing to give you his class."

"Why can't we stay here with the girls" Duke complained.

"Yeah! Why can't we stay with them! Someone hasta protect them from people like Duke!" Joey and Tristan yelled out.

"There obviously afraid of what we could do if the room is filled with boys and girls." Seto said rolling his eyes.

Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca woke up at that time and heard what Seto said. "Who's afraid? The school?" They asked at the same time. Seto nodded. "Afraid that we'll play something like Truth or Dare…ooh or maybe 7 Minutes in Heaven or Spin the Bottle!" Mai said eyes gleaming.

"What!" Tea, Serenity, Rebecca, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi yelled out. "NO Way!"

"I would love to participate with you beautiful girls" Duke said grinning.

"You ain't getting near Mai/Serenity/Rebecca" Joey, Tristan, and Yugi shouted glaring at Duke.

Atem glared at Duke getting his own message across before leaning in to Tea's ear and whispering mischievously knowing that he was going to get a blush for this. "The only way you'll find me playing 7 Minutes or the Bottle is if you're the one I end up kissing in the closet, Tea." And a blush he got. He laughed slightly as his hand carefully gripped hers under the covers.

"There will be none of that here!" Ishizu proclaimed hands on her hips. "Now I suggest you all go to class. And why'll your at it talk to Mr. Pat about sleeping arrangements. With that, she turned around and slammed the lab door behind her.

Everyone stared at each other before breaking out into laughter. They quickly got up. Tea got up too quickly and almost fell over but Atem steadied her by gripping her waist lightly. He smirked at her and she blushed before walking away from him to stand next to Serenity.

"We should wake her up…" Rebecca said thoughtfully staring at Kisara's still sleeping form.

"Allow me" Seto said smirking as he went over to Kisara and lifted her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Everyone but Atem and Duke (they merely raised their eyebrows) asked.

"You'll see" Seto answered walking out of the room, down the hall, and towards the doors. He opened them with his shoulder and threw Kisara into the snowstorm.

"C-C-COLD!" Kisara shouted springing up from the snow shivering and when her eyes saw Seto she knew. He did it! "HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted fuming attacking him as she entered the building. They landed on the floor as she tried to choke him, the snow melting right off her with how much fuming she was doing. Flames were basically coming out of her ears.

Shrill yells entered everyone's ears as girls came rushing at them yelling something about Seto, Duke, and Atem. Atem immediately grabbed Tea's hand pushing her behind him and backing them up until her body was against the lockers. "Walk slowly" Atem murmured as they both became in sync as they tried to walk away. Atem luckily was able to get her up the door of homeroom before the girls, after almost killing Kisara noticed him.

Tea made it into the class just in time to see Atem running away from the girls. Duke trailing behind Atem with a bit choked up Seto intent on rescuing him from what he considered heaven but Atem considered the opposite.

"What was that all about" a light voice said from behind Tea. Tea turned around only to find herself facing a boy with pure white hair, his innocent eyes staring into hers. He had a cute chibi vibe around him that instantly made Tea smile.

"Girls" Tea answered finally figuring out why Atem had said that to Mr. Pat yesterday as an excuse for coming late to Homeroom.

"I see" the boy said staring at her. Tea looked around and noticed that they were the only two people in the class.

"Aren't we suppose to have class?" Tea asked the boy. He nodded. "Am I in the wrong class because I don't remember seeing you yesterday?" Tea questioned looking at the label on top of the door.

"If your Homeroom is Mr. Pat then yes you're in the right class. I'm not in this class."

"Then why are you here?" Tea questioned. Ryou stared at her. "What?" She asked feeling a bit wierded out with his staring.

"You're the new girl, aren't you?" He asked eyes shining with curiousty as he ignored her question.

"Yeah" Tea answered. "I am."

"My name's Ryou."

"Tea"

"Well Tea it's a pleasure to meet you." Ryou said smiling.

"Likewise" Tea answered as she headed towards her seat in the back. Tea felt slightly weird around this boy. There was something off about him but he was so darn Cute! Not cute as in cute like Atem or like crushable but Cute as in you want a plush doll of him because he's that cute. Childish cute. In a good way.

A change overcame Ryou as Tea placed her bag on her desk looking through it, her back turned. His face sharpened no longer looking quite as cute as his face changed as well. His form grew a bit stronger and unkind eyes filled with malicious intent stared at Tea's back. A knife with hieroglyphic carvings on it (think of the one that killed Atem) appeared in this new being's hand as he slowly took unheard steps towards Tea.

He stopped in his tracks though as a fuming Kisara entered the room. He quickly pocketed the knife.

"Oh the nerve of…Ryou!" Kisara's voice rang out as she was taken by surprise on seeing one of her buddies that was so darn adorable in Tea's Homeroom. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard "Ryou" mutter a curse before turning around, face downcasted so she couldn't get a good luck at his face.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" She asked. He just nodded his head no in response before quickly walking out of the classroom face down. She stared after him before shrugging her shoulders and yelling out "MAI! SERENTITY! REBECCA! TEA'S IN HERE!" Said girls quickly came rushing in and headed over to Tea.

Yugi calmly walked in after them. "What are you guys doing here?" Tea asked her friends. "We have no place to be so we're gonna hang out with you for the rest of the day!" They said. Tea smiled, Yugi laughed, and Kisara commented about if they think she could pass as an "outsider" so she can hang with them too.

Mr. Pat came into the room. "Who are you?" he asked the "outsiders." Yugi quickly explained to him. Right when he finished explaining Joey and Tristan popped their heads in the door. "I'm sorry but you'll be disrupting the class. Go back to the Nurse's Office" Mr. Pat said in a strained voice. "I'm deeply sorry…what are your names?"

"Mai"

"Serenity"

"Rebecca"

"Well I'm sorry…uh…ladies but please leave." Mr. Pat ordered pointing at the door as complaining and hyperventilating students entered the class.

"We'll happily take you" Joey and Tristan said grinning.

"You there child" Mr. Pat said pointing at Kisara. "Your name is Krissy correct."

"Kisara" Kisara corrected.

"Yes Yes Krissy you're not in my class and you're not new and you're not male so please escort these girls to the Nurse's Office. Thank You"

Everyone sweatdropped but Kisara did as told. She and the girls waved at everyone before leaving and Mr. Pat had to threaten Joey and Tristan with detention outside in the snowstorm if they didn't head to class."

Atem came in late once again and sat next to Tea. His clothes were slightly ruffled. "What happened?" Tea asked him looking warily at his ruined clothes.

"Those beasts called girls happened" Atem answered back. "They seem to think there cats and that I am a scratch pole." He grimaced. Tea laughed though she felt that same weird sensation overcome her. She should really consider making that sign…

Her thoughts were taken though by Mr. Pat who started explaining how the procedure would go. The food would be rationalized being that they had no clue how long they would be stuck here. Homeroom ended and she made her way through the crowd till she got to Chemistry.

Afterwards in English the most shocking thing happened. Atem came to class. Ms. Pie almost died when she saw him arrive to class.

She felt so proud that is of course until she saw him take his chair and move it to the other side of the class to sit next to Tea. She sighed and rolled her eyes allowing it because the fact that he was present was a miracle. She then decided to have a little fun with the class figuring by Atem's reaction around Tea especially when some random guy asked her out and Atem almost started a fight with him…she figured that he liked her…a lot.

"Class! We're going to do a class project!" Everyone groaned. "Oh don't be like that! It'll be fun! I promise!" More groans. "You'll pair up with someone and end up doing a Valentine Day Sketch that I shall hand you…." Everyone groaned.

When the girls noticed that Atem was actually there though they all screamed and ran to his desk pushing Tea off her chair as they crowded around him asking him to be their partner. Tea was sitting there on the floor, eyes wide with shock. She couldn't believe they pushed her off her chair. And it hurt…she had slightly bang her head against one of the desks.

Atem immediately tried to get out of the group of girls to help Tea but they just kept pressing themselves closer to him. _Leave me alone you insignificant tramps! _It took Ms. Pi several minutes to get the girls to back off. By now Tea had already gotten up and was chatting with Joey and Tristan who were freaking out. They didn't want to pair up with each other since it was a Valentine Skit but at the same time…they always do projects together.

"I shall pick who Atem works with" Ms. Pi spoke in a tough voice that was not in her character at all. "Atem you shall be working with Tea." She smiled nicely at them. They glanced at each other and Atem tried to contain the smile that lit up his face. Tea gulped feeling the glaring daggers girls were sending her but worry and thought process soon escaped her when Atem's leg brushed against her as his hand squeezed hers under the desk.

Ms. Pi ended up assigning several other people and she told Joey and Tristan that they could work together not to worry she'll make sure there skit is fine for them.

"I will give you the idea and then you will have to figure out what to put in the blank lines. You shall be performing it in front of the class." Everyone groaned. The skits she passed out included guy giving girl candy…yada yada yada.

"Joey, Tristan. Your skit will be that you two are best friends, both of you have girlfriends, but neither of you have a clue on what to get her…go from there." She gave them the paper.

"Atem, Tea…you guys shall have…this one!" She said happily handing the paper over to them. "Your skit will be two people who like each other but won't admit it because one of them is a new student and the other is a player. You two have to find a way for them to confess and get together. They must kiss! And Yes I do mean on the lips!" Ms. Pi shouted.

Tea gasped her face turning into a tomato and Atem just stared at Ms. Pi. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. Class finished and Tea went running to lunch not giving Atem the chance to talk to her. He didn't want to talk to her about their skit in front of her friends but only because she seemed pretty embarrassed. Now he had Gym…oh how he wished he had Study Hall…but on the bright side Tea had Gym as well.

Tea walked quickly to the Gym after getting instructions from Kisara. Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca accompanied her being that they were allowed to roam the school but are unable to enter the classes. Tea stepped into the Gym and immediately headed over to the coach. After introducing herself the coach told her to go ask the girls where the uniforms were. Seeing as they were going to be stuck in the school Gym period was extended so that you could take a quick shower.

Tea entered the locker room and all the girls stopped to look at her. One girl yelled at her from across the room "you're the new girl, right?"

"Yes" Tea answered.

"You need a uniform then" another girl said smiling. All of them were smiling.

"Yes. Where can I get one?"

"Oh go take a shower. We'll bring it to you." Another girl said.

"Thank You" Tea said smiling. She went to the line of girls waiting for their turn in the shower.

When it was finally her turn and she was showering one of the girls yelled through the curtain "Tea! You're in this one right!"

"Yes"

"Alright I'm leaving your gym clothes here next to your bag!"

"Thank You!" And through the rest of her shower Tea heard them all talking about how she and Atem have to kiss in front of the English Class for a Valentine skit. Tea blushed thinking about it.

When she broke out of her thoughts she finished taking a shower, covered herself with a towel and opened the curtain, grabbing the clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. The locker room was deserted she noticed. Everyone else must be outside already. She changed into the clothes and stepped out shocked. She couldn't believe that this is what they wore for gym.

It was short short blue jean shorts and a blue colored strapless bikini top. _What is this? _She looked around but found no other uniform so she grabbed her shirt only to get a shock. Her shirt…was ripped…someone had ripped it in half…she couldn't wear it…

And there was no other clothing around. She grabbed a wet towel and covered herself before stepping out of the locker room prepare to talk to the coach.

The girls came up to her wearing shorts that went to mid-thigh and shirts that fully covered them. _What the hell!_

"Tea!" The coach yelled. "Why are you wearing a towel?"

"C-coach!" Tea said about to tell him what happened. Her name being yelled across the room caught the attention of Atem and his two "acquaintances" Ryou and Marick. Atem raised his eyebrow wondering why she had a towel on and Ryou and Marick looked on in wonder.

"Yeah! Tea! Take the towel off!" The girls said in a chorus before they all grabbed the towel and ripped it off her body. Tea screamed as they did and once everyone's eyes settled on her a gasp was heard across the room. Tea felt as if she was gonna die!

Atem's eyes widened, his mouth slightly opening, as he took sight of her. He couldn't help run his eyes over her body but he forced himself to snap out of it as he quickly started to make his way towards her.

Ryou and Marick's mouths were open just like every other guy in the gym. _Why was the new girl wearing that? _They looked at each other shocked before quickly following after Atem.

"TEA GARDENER! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" The coach yelled.

"T-This is what the girls gave me…" Tea whimpered out.

"Us? Why are you blaming us for your lack of decency" the girls answered back in chorus. Tea felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Put on the towel" The coach snapped. "I'm going inside and finding you a shirt" He went in to the locker room.

"Here" one of the girls said but when Tea went to grab it the girl dropped it by "accident" in the wet bucket of cleaner that was there. "Ooops…my bad…but look at the bright side with this Atem is sure to want to spend time with a girl like _you_. Tea felt tears prick her eyes. The girl was referring her now to be…

"Tea" Atem's voice broke through the mean smiles the girls were giving her. Tea's head whipped quickly to the side to see Atem looking amazing in the black basketball shorts and a baggy white shirt. The bagginess of the shirt couldn't hide his muscles though and Tea could still see sight of them through the shirt a bit.

Two boys one being Ryou Tea recognized and another following after him. "What happened?" He questioned getting closer to her. Tea had started crying by now feeling ashamed that Atem was seeing her like this. Atem pushed her until she was leaning against the corner of a wall and positioned himself in front to block her view from the other males.

"My names Marick" The boy with the slight silvery hair next to Ryou yelled before getting hit by Ryou.

"Now is not the time" Ryou muttered.

"Right…Sorry…"

"Tea…what happened…why are you dress like this…not that you don't look good…you look _**amazing…**_" Atem said smirking trying to stop her tears.

"Those girls…shower…uniform…the skit…the kiss…my shirt…ripped…" Tea cried out hugging Atem tightly. Atem understood. The girls had given her this outfit and had all left the locker room ripping her shirt so she would have to come out like this. All this for revenge because he's going to have to kiss her.

Atem stepped away from her making sure everyone got a good view of them but that Tea would have the best view of him as the coach came out of the locker room mumbling bout finding no uniforms. Ryou and Marick's faces changed as darker beings took over.

These darker beings eyes ran across Tea's figure. They licked their lips as malice and desire welled up in their eyes. _Such a shame she must be killed. She is very desirable… _They both thought. _Perhaps we don't have to kill her…we can just…_

**NO! A dark voice yelled in their minds. You two had the same thought a millennium ago, we tried it but she didn't fall for either of you so it led to nothing. Just wasted our time. It never succeeded.**

**We kill the girl so she can kill Atem…again! My only desire is to kill him again and again using his love! Bwahahaha! The voice yelled in their minds making them wince.**

Atem gripped the sides of his shirt. "Atem?" Atem didn't answer her. Instead, he quickly took off his shirt revealing a very strong upper body. Tea gasped at his move not expecting it though her eyes did run over his chest.

He was _**rip! **_But not too rip just right. "Here" Atem said handing her his shirt. "Put it on." He gave her a smile and Tea smiled back a watery thank you smile she quickly put the shirt on. The shirt was too big on her and it even covered her short shorts going to mid-thigh.

"ATEM!" The coach yelled. "Where is your shirt?"

"I gave it to Tea. Those girls ripped up her shirt and gave her this outfit to wear." Atem said.

"That explains the ripped shirt I found…" the coach murmured looking at the girls who quickly fled to "play basketball" "Hmm…there is no proof but at least she is decent now."

"Thank you Atem…"

"You're welcome Tea" Atem smiled at her.

He grabbed her hand in his and started leading her towards the side of the gym where no one was playing passing gaping open mouthed girls. Tea blushed as his exotic smell lingered on the shirt but a light smile graced her lips.

"Oh and Tea…"Atem said.

"Let's give them something to be jealous about…"

"What?" Tea asked confused. Atem smirked mischievously at her his eyes alight with danger before he grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers.

_**M: Done! What do you think! 16 pages yay! Aren't those girls horrible! And the skit just came to me but I have found the perfect place for it in the story! Lol! And what a way to end this chapter eh? Lol. Please review!**_


	12. Confession

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Yes they finally kissed in the last chapter…not how you guys were expecting it but a kiss is a kiss! Lol don't worry there will be more kisses in the future for them…so relax…anyway let's get this show on the road!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for this story!**_

_**Recap:**_

He pulled her to him, crashing his lips against hers.

A bazillion thoughts ran through Tea's mind when she felt Atem's lips collide with hers. In that split second she had asked over 50 questions in her mind. A little less then a second later all thought process disappeared as only feeling and emotions took over. Tea was shocked as she stared at Atem's face, his eyes closed as his lips moved slowly and lightly like a caress on her lips. As if he was checking to see if it was okay with her.

She wanted to rip away from him and slap him since it was her first kiss but instead she did the opposite closing her own eyes as she slowly started to respond back with her own light caress. One of her arms slung itself around his neck while her other one was still in his tight grip next to his face.

His grip weakened though as he slowly released her wrist, trailing his hand down her arm down her back until it settled in the small of her back pushing her even closer to him. Tea felt a shiver run through her and her newly released hand stayed on his shoulder before wrapping it around his neck. His other hand slowly traced a light pattern to the back of her neck where he held her in place. Right when her hand was about to run through his hair he pulled back, his forehead pressed against hers.

Atem was panting slightly as he opened his eyes staring at Tea's flushed face, her eyes were still closed and she was breathing heavily, her chest heaving as her lungs tried to take in oxygen. Atem felt a smirk reach his lips. The kiss was short…very short…but it was amazing. Not that he had ever kissed anyone but still…Tea's eyes slowly opened to see Atem's crimson eyes staring into her owns.

Her blush deepened as she stared at his slightly flushing face. He was panting slightly though a dangerous smirk that just drove her heart wild on his lips. "W-Why did you do that?" Tea finally asked breathlessly in a low whisper her heart beat slowing down.

"Just giving those girls something to be actually jealous of…" Atem responded, eyes clashing with hers. The hand that was in the back of her neck slowly moved to be cupping her cheek. He lightly caressed it as he said "Though I must say…I do think we make an excellent…_**reaction**_." Tea was in shock. He had just stolen her first kiss…for that…she felt angry course through her being.

She was angry at him for stealing her first kiss for such a _stupid _reason and she was angry at herself for actually enjoying the short kiss. "And it seems like our _chemical reaction_ has short circuited everyone else" Atem said using a pathetic try at making a Chemistry joke as he made a bit of space between him and Tea, shoving his hands that were shaking a bit into his pockets, glancing around at all the people inhabiting the Gym with their eyes wide, shocked faces, and open mouths.

If he had used the joke a couple seconds ago Tea would have actually laughed but not now when she was pissed off at him! And she grew angrier at herself when she had to stop the wry smile that was making its way onto her lips.

She forced a glare to appear on her face as she glowered at him. "What?" He asked a bit surprised at her sudden glare. Against her better judgment her hand lifted up and lightly caressed his cheek before slapping him…_**hard**_. Atem was left shock the cry of pain hardly coming out at the sudden blow he felt on his cheek. Tea huffed turned around and marched away heading to a corner of the Gym that wasn't in use and sitting down.

Atem stared after her retreating figure shocked beyond belief as his hand carefully touched his stinging cheek lightly. His eyes were wide open. He didn't understand! One second they were kissing and the next second she was slapping him! What the Obelisk!

I mean it's not like he forced himself onto her…well…fully cause she did kiss him back…so why did she…oh Ra! Girls were so confusing! More shocked gasps had echoed around the room when everyone saw Atem get slapped by her. The boys were in shock because a girl had just rejected one of the "Head Players."

They all looked admirably at Tea and all started wondering if they should take a gamble and ask the "Fiery New Girl" to go out with them. They had already seen more skin from her in the Gym then they would probably ever see from her especially when one of the Players was _hunting_ her.

But one look at Atem's pissed off face as he glared at them made them all coward and think otherwise. On better thought, it's best to leave the fiery spirited one to Atem and once he tamed her and dowsed her fire they could all have a piece of her. Atem had no doubt in his mind what they were thinking and started to make his way over to them but a mass of girls crowded around him.

They were all fretting and trying to touch his cheek, cooing at him like as if he was a little baby and trying…notice the key word _trying_ to pamper him into their arms. When they started talking bad about Tea though Atem blew up and hissed out a couple words to them. The girls immediately froze before stepping away from him and walking away to a corner, some taking uneasy glances back at him.

With that done he made his way over to the guys to have a little _chat _with them. Tea was sitting down on the Gym Floor, head hidden in her knees as she cried softly. It hurt…it really did…her heart was calling out for Atem…when he kissed her she swears she was thrown into heaven and she was still in it until he gave her the reason…then it was like getting hit by a 3,000 pound brick…and when she slapped him…

New tears bursted out of her. She can't believe she did that! She slapped Atem! Atem! Stupid feelings…stupid kiss…stupid _Atem_. If he hadn't shown up into her life she wouldn't be in this predicament butt if he hadn't shown up she would still be passed out on a sidewalk and who knows where she would be when she awoke and with _who… _She shuddered thinking about all the possible creeps she could have woken up to…

And when she fainted in the cafeteria…Atem had her….I mean what would have happened if she had fainted with Duke! She shuddered thinking about it…it then occurred to her that Duke had stopped flirting with her…a thought popped in her head wondering if Atem told him something…like he was doing now to the males in the Gym…

Tea wondered as she watched slightly as Atem told the boys who were all looking at her with a face that made her feel sick in her stomach and after he spoke to them they would look away and never look back at her again…

She pushed the thought away though. She should be pissed at him but all she can think about is all the wonderful stuff about him…like their moment in the library together…and how he promised to protect her…and…and…URGH!

Was he just playing with her? She knew getting involved with a player is a major no no especially falling for a player like Atem…she groaned softly. Curse her stupid heart for falling for that gorgeous smile…and beautiful crimson eyes…and deep, enchanting voice…oh who was she kidding she fell for Atem! She fell for the Player!

At least he wasn't a bad kisser…that would have stunk if her first kiss had been stolen from someone who was horrible in kissing. At least he was good…or she thinks he was...

Her thoughts were stopped by the Coach blowing the whistle and ordering everyone to change. Tea quickly ran into the locker room grabbing her stuff not bothering to change into her pants and ran out of the locker room pushing the girls on her way before they could stop her. She ended up pushing the one who dropped the towel into the cleaning liquid by accident.

She ran out of the gym and when she turned the corner she slowed down. She noticed that Ryou and…Marik were walking ahead of her. They turned around hearing her footsteps and smiled at her nodding their heads before they turned in another hall. She looked around and noticed that she got lost. She leaned against the locker as she searched for her map.

Ryou and Marik had turned in a hall when they felt themselves black out. The two beings took over, changing their body into a fitter, manlier stage eyes and face sharper and mature. The bloodlust eyes full of malice turned around as identical hieroglyphics knives appeared in one of their hands.

They shared a glance as they headed back into the hall and saw Tea up ahead looking desperately for the map. One of them smirked as his deep voice hissed out "I knew stealing her map would be helpful."

"Indeed" the other one said smirking as they stared at her and they both couldn't help but lick their lips in anticipation of burying the knife in her. "Perhaps we can still have fun with her when she is dying. She won't die immediately. And it'll only add to her suffering and pain making it all the more better and desirable for us and of course our master" the one with the white hair said an evil smile creeping up onto his face.

"Hmm…that sounds delicious" the silver haired one said giving him the exact same smile. They tightened their grips on the knifes as they softly walked without a sound. It would be so simple to kill her.

"HEY!" A male voice shouted stopping them in their path. They hid in the shadows as a male from the Gym went running over to Tea. "Your name's Tea right?"

"Y-Yes" Tea answered blinking at him confused.

"I was wondering what the deal with you and Atem was? Are you an item? You do know that he's a notorious player, right?" The guy asked leaning slightly closer to her.

Tea couldn't help but shrink a bit against the lockers as he hovered over her a bit. She held her back protectively in front of her chest trying to have more space between her and the guy.

"We're not together" Tea answered quietly.

"Really?" the guy asked surprised lifting an eyebrow up. "I figured that since you two kissed you were together…so your not?"

"No" Tea answered feeling a small blush rise on her face as his words brought her to remember the kiss her and Atem shared.

Atem was quickly walking down the hall after changing (he wouldn't dare walk around shirtless with all those psycho girls in the school) looking desperately for Tea. He then saw her up ahead leaning against a locker, a guy, Brendan he noticed from Gym caging her into the locker. He was too far to hear what they were saying but he saw the light blush making its way onto Tea's cheeks and he instantly felt a burning passion of jealousy.

He quickened his pace. If there was one person he didn't want Tea around was Duke and Brendan. Brendan was not part of The Player's Table but he was an immense player, only getting together with girls that would give him what he wanted when he wanted.

"So that means your free game" Brendan said smiling at her. Tea was starting to feel uncomfortable with him leaning his face even closer to only be several inches away from her face. "With how you came you of the locker room no wonder Atem did that. Anyway, I was wondering if a babe like you would like to go out with me. We can go to my house, then to dinner, and then we can go to yours if it's empty if not we can always go back to my place" Brendan said grinning his manipulative smile.

Tea felt a shiver of creep run through her. Brendan thought differently and got his face even closer to her. His breath was fanning her face and Tea wanted to recoil in disgust but she couldn't exactly since she was already stuck against the lockers.

"No thanks. I'm not interested" Tea said moving her face upward a bit so his breath wasn't hitting her face.

"Why not? A girl like you should definitely use your assets with me." He grinned wickedly at her. "Maybe you just need a kiss to change your mind." He started leaning in and Tea tried to push him but Brendan was a big guy. Football quarterback big. She clenched her eyes close in disgust knowing that she couldn't escape.

Right when she felt the slightest touch of his lips, Brendan jerked away from her. Tea opened her eyes to see Atem, crimson eyes burning with rage, as he held Brendan by the back of his collar. He pulled him away from Tea throwing him backwards as he positioned himself in front of Tea. "_Atem" _Tea breathed out in a low whisper.

Atem was close enough to hear Brendan's "date" idea with Tea and he felt a burning rage run through his veins. And when he went leaning in for a kiss Atem just couldn't control himself especially when he saw that Tea tried to stop him but wasn't going to be able to.

"Stay away from her" Atem hissed glaring at Brendan.

"What the hell man! You've had your fun with her now give another man a chance!"

"You shall not speak of her like that, _**boy**_" Atem said stressing boy to show him that he was in fact a child. "Tea is not one of those girls and I will be _damn _to allow you to speak and treat her like one."

"What about you! Just kissing her like that!" Brendan shouted. "And you're not together with her!"

"We were practicing for our Valentine Skit" Atem stated calmly crossing his arms. "It still needs a bit of tweaking and we shall no doubt change it."

"Wha?" Brendan said.

"I suggest you leave before a bigger problem arises" Atem said.

"Fine…sorry Tea…" Brendan said backing up. Tea walked up next to Atem and opened her mouth to say something but she was never given the chance.

Brendan's hand shot out grabbing her by the wrist and slamming her against him roughly as he slammed his lips against her, his tongue entering her open mouth. Tea screamed and ripped away. Brendan than quickly slapped her so strongly that she landed on the floor. Tea cried out holding a hand to her stinging cheek eyes glistening with tears. "That's what you could have gotten more of, you b…"

_Slam!_ Atem had slammed him against the wall, eyes glowing an unearthly glow. "YOU WILL REGRET THAT!" Atem spitted out before slamming a fist into Brendan's face. One after another he suckered punched Brendan. Brendan's eyes started to close as they got puffy, black eyes forming. Atem then punched him in the gut three times before separating from Brendan.

Atem didn't notice but his forehead started to glow as he stared at Brendan's hunched form on the ground in pain. The light on his forehead flashed, placing a curse on Brendan. The glow faded as Atem turned around to face Tea who was crying on the floor. Atem carefully picked her up and headed to the cafeteria. He placed her down in a chair and went quickly to grab ice keeping an eye on her.

He came back just as quickly and pressed the ice onto her stinging cheek. Tea was staring into his eyes hers puffy from crying. "I'm sorry" they both said at the same time.

"You? What for?" they questioned again.

"You first!"

"Tea go first" Atem said pressing the ice tighter onto her cheek.

"I'm sorry for slapping you like that…" Tea said looking down. "It's just that…you kissed me and…"

"I'm the last person you would want to kiss…" Atem spoke a look of sadness dwelling in his eyes. "I know I had no right to kiss you but…"

"Atem!" Tea said. "That's not it… and I feel horrible because…even after I slapped you, you came to help me with that guy…"

"Tea…you have to understand I promised to protect you but I see that I already failed…" Atem said. " I should have reacted sooner when he grabbed you...but I didn't and I'm sorry…and I helped you because even though you don't like me I can't help feel this…_**attraction **_towards you…and…it's difficult to explain…I couldn't control myself in the Gym…I just had to kiss you…" Atem said mournfully.

"Atem…it's alright…he shocked both of us and…I feel the same thing about you…" Tea answered shyly. "And Atem your wrong…your not the last person I would want to kiss…you'd be the _**first**_" Tea explained blushing cutely as she gave him a small smile.

"Really?" Atem said gripping her hand tightly in his as he moved it up to his lips kissing it chastely. "But you…"

"Slapped you…I know…it's just that…well…it was my first kiss…and when you said the kiss was only to…"

"Make the girls have a reason to get jealous you got mad" Atem said eyes widening in realization. "Oh Tea…I'm so sorry…" he gave her hand another kiss. "I just wanted to kiss you so I used that as an excuse incase you didn't feel the same…I just figured that a beautiful woman like yourself would have already kissed someone…if I had known I never would have done it…especially like that…" Atem said looking at her with apologetic eyes.

Tea blushed on hearing him call her beautiful. She took the ice pack off her cheek. "It's okay Atem...and I mean it's not like I didn't participate when you did kiss me…" She trailed off blushing.

"Tea…if it makes you feel better…that was _my _first kiss too…" Atem confessed.

"What! You're lying!" Tea yelled. "You're a player! You…" Atem placed a finger on her lips and then he explained to her his "Player History" and how all of his "conquests" were fake rumors spreaded by Duke and others. He's never had a girlfriend or a first kiss and he's never liked anyone.

"Until I met you Tea…I never knew what love was…but now…I'm sure I do…Love is what I feel for you, Tea…" Atem confessed gripping both of her hands now tightly against his.

A smile broke through her face. "Oh Atem!" She said happily throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "I feel the same…" She said. "I don't know how but I know…I know…" Atem gripped her back tightly in a hug nuzzling his face into her neck. When she slowly moved herself a bit out of his hug she said "Atem…I'm glad though that you did take my first kiss when you did cause if not that guy…"

"Brendan" Atem growled out.

"Brendan would have been my first kiss and that would have been really horrible" Tea told him. "But…he took my first…um…"

"You're first what?"

"F-French Kiss…" Tea muttered out embarrassed.

"Oh…" Atem said. "Well…then…how about we redo that kiss, then…" He trailed off smirking mischievously at her giving her a playful wink.

Tea felt her face flush. "How?" She questioned, a playful smile appearing on her face. They both had playful twinkle in their eyes.

"Like this" Atem said helping her out of her seat before leading her out of the cafeteria and down the hall until he found a semi-spacious janitor's closet. He dragged her in, shutting the door and locking it. He then carefully pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her waist before planting a kiss on her forehead, a light kiss on her stinging cheek and a rougher kiss on her other cheek.

Tea wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her even closer to him as his lips connected with hers. They shared several different light, innocent kisses before they grew deeper and more passionate as Atem pushed her against the wall.

About an hour later, Atem and Tea stepped out of the closet their faces flushed, tired happy smiles on their faces as they held hands, their hair a bit ruffled and their clothes a bit wrinkled. Let's just say that Tea got her "Make Up French Kiss and Other Type of Kisses."

Once they got to the Nurse's Office they knocked on the door since it was locked.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Rebecca, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Seto, Kisara, and Ishizu were all inside along with Mr. Pat. When they heard the knock Joey and Tristan's eyes widened with joy as they both yelled out "FINALLY! THE PIZZA GUY IS HERE!"

Mr. Pat opened the door only to find a very suspicious Atem and Tea. "Aw…it's not the Pizza man…"they muttered out sadly.

"Pizza Guy? Why would it be a Pizza Guy?" Mai and Serenity questioned.

"Because 5 minutes before the SnowStorm arrived we called the Pizza Place" Tristan said.

"And ordered 3 boxes of Pizza!" Joey added.

"And they said the Pizza guy was on his way!" They shouted together.

"If the snowstorm started I'm sorry to say but the Pizza Guy isn't going to arrive. The Pizza stays with him" Ishizu and Seto said at the same time.

Joey and Tristan started crying holding each other. Everyone sweatdropped. "Good. Good. Now that Atem and Tea is here I can set up the rooming" Mr. Pat said bringing his glasses upward. "Boys shall be in my room and girls, except Tea, will be in Ms. Pi's room. Now march."

Everyone was kicked out to go to their respective rooms to sleep. Ishizu was leaving for a bit so Atem told Tea to lock the door. An hour later when everyone fell asleep Atem walked quietly to the Nurse's Office. Tea was waiting for him. She opened the door and he entered. They locked the door and went to sleep together. Tea was scared to be by herself and Atem was all to willing to help her out there. They kissed for a bit before going to sleep holding each other tightly, happy smiles that only matched the ones they wore when they were together a millennium ago in their face.

Their Spirits shimmered going out of their bodies. The Past Spirit of Atem and the Past Spirit of Tea reuniting while Atem and Tea slept comfortably in each other's arms.

"ATEM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

_**M: Done! I'll like to thank dany14-black8 for giving me the Pizza Guy idea. Thank You! Yes Atem and Tea got together thanks to that creep Brendan! Yay! And just to be clear they only kissed the whole time they were in the janitor's closet. And who is yelling at Atem? Alright if you want to know what happens next then REVIEW!**_


	13. Trances, Library, and Bullets

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm so glad you guys like the story! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for this story.**_

_**Recap:**_

_Their Spirits shimmered going out of their bodies. The Past Spirit of Atem and the Past Spirit of Tea reuniting while Atem and Tea slept comfortably in each other's arms._

"_ATEM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

Atem's eyes snapped open as he quickly bolted upwards on the bed. "I-Ishizu!" Atem whispered out eyes wide as he stared at her pissed off, feet tapping, hands on hip, glare on her face. "H-How'd you get in here? The door was locked."

"I sleep in my lab" She said. "But I should be asking you that question."

"Um…" Atem started intelligently as Tea threw her arm around his waist in her sleep as she snuggled close to him.

"Atem you know the rules" Ishizu hissed out as she headed to the door unlocking it. "Now out."

"What?" Atem asked surprised. "You're going to make me leave now" He asked incredulously.

"Yes who knows how long you've been here" Ishizu answered. Atem looked at the clock and saw that he had been there for an hour. He came to Tea at 10. The night was still young.

"I was here at 10" he answered delaying his leave.

"Too long of a time. Now out you go young man" Ishizu said glaring at him. "Or must I remove you myself."

"No that's fine…"Atem muttered. "Tea…" he spoke softly touching his hand to her cheek lightly trying to wake her. "Tea, Sweetheart…" She moaned a bit as she came a bit out of sleep groaning as she nestled her head onto his stomach. "I have to go now…" Atem muttered ignoring the blush on his face. "Tea…I have to leave…back to homeroom…" She mumbled something and turned away from him hugging her pillow tightly as she curled up. Her legs were pressing against his hips lightly. He cleared his throat to try again but Ishizu interrupted.

"Atem leave now."

"But I'm telling Tea that…"

"You are not suppose to be here so no point in doing so now out you go."

Atem nodded and carefully got out of the bed giving Tea a remorseful look as he sulked out of the room. He flinched like a whipped puppy when he heard the door slam shut behind him. He sulked all the way back to homeroom Tea's sleeping face in his mind. He quietly entered the room and went to his seat throwing his legs over the table as he leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him back to Tea.

About 30 minutes later Tea opened her bleary eyes wondering why the bed wasn't as comfy as before and why she felt colder then before. She turned around wanting to snuggle into Atem to get warmer but she couldn't feel him. She opened her eyes wider and noticed that Atem wasn't next to her. "A-Atem" Tea murmured gripping the empty space next to her. She stuffed her face into the pillow next to her and breathed in deeply. It still had his scent on it but it wasn't very strong. _He must have left a whole ago._ She thought. _But why? _

She heard the doorknob start turning. She sat up in the bed expectantly. "Atem?" She asked expectantly eyes wide and filled with hope. The door opened only to be Ishizu hanging up her phone.

"Oh Tea!" Ishizu said staring surprised at her. "Did I wake you?"

"No…" Tea said as her face saddened. "I just woke up a while ago…who were you talking to at this hour?"

"You're looking for Atem aren't you?" Ishizu asked. "I made him leave since it's against the school's rule to be rooming with a girl…" Ishizu trailed off seeing Tea looking crestfallen.

"Oh…right…"

"He was trying to wake you up but you didn't and I made him leave immediately." Ishizu explained knowing that the fact that he just got up and left was bugging Tea.

"Oh…" Tea answered. "He rooms in Mr. Pat's class right?" Tea asked. "With Yugi and the others?" She added as an afterthought.

"Yes they are" Ishizu confirmed.

"And Rebecca, Mai…"

"They are all in Ms. Pi's class" Ishizu said. "Goodnight Tea"

"G-Goodnight" Tea said as Ishizu walked into the lab locking the door. And yet she left the main door's lock unlocked. Tea tried to go back to sleep. She really did laying down on her side eyes filled with sadness as she curled up into a ball. She felt this desperation deep in her heart…deep enough to be in her very being…a desperation for Atem…she needed to be with him…she felt it deep in her…she shouldn't be alone…she should be next to Atem always. A dark shadowy fog entered the room through the ventilation of the air conditioner. Tea wasn't paying attention her head snuggling the pillow that barely had Atem's scent on it.

She felt the temperature around her drop quickly and she heard something like sinister whispers in the air. She heard a thump. She quickly leaned up on the bed only to see nothing. Her eyes moved around the room. The shadow gas was over her and suddenly it dropped to be in front of her. Piercing evil red demonic eyes glared at her and right as she opened her mouth to release a scream the dark gas entered her mouth.

Her scream got stuck in her throat as icy cold sinister fingers gripped her as she froze. She couldn't move her body eyes wide as the shadow gas entered her. The more the shadow gas entered her the more her eyes started losing their gleam.

The more the beautiful bright blue eyes darkened until they were a dull blue…a far away look entering them as Tea fell into hypnosis. Finally when all of the gas entered her the icy fingers released her and eyes wide she gave a convulsing lurch forward before falling back onto the bed her hypnotized eyes closing.

"**Her Past Spirit is calling for her love" The darkest voice spoke into the minds of his two minions who had once again taken over Ryou and Marick's bodies. **

"**Do you wish for us to kill her now?" One of the voices said as he gripped the door knob to the Nurse's Office, his other hand clenching the same knife from before.**

"**Listen to me Ba…" The darkest voice was interrupted.**

"**You don't really expect for the door to be unlocked do you?" The other person asked.**

"**It's not locked."**

"**And how do you know?" The dark figure asked gripping his own identical knife.**

"**I'm the King of Thieves. How can I not know?" The "King of Thieves" responded before opening the door smirking at the "Shadow King" getting a glare as a response. It is so hard to work with royalty. That's why he preferred to be solo but when…his thoughts were interrupted as The Darkest voice boomed in their minds making them wince.**

"**DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" **

"**Sorry" They both muttered as there gazes swept around the room until they located Tea on the bed. Their grip tightened on the knifes. The "Shadow King" stepped into the room only to get a shadow fog in front of him sending him sprawling back.**

"**DO NOT KILL HER!" The darkest voice boomed in their minds. **

"**What? I thought you wanted us to kill her" The King of Thieves asked confused.**

"**Yes but not here…I have currently put her in a nightmare…wait for her in the library…she will go to you…" **

"**Very well" The Shadow King said bowing at the dark shadow before trudging out of the room dragging the Thief out with him.**

Tea started thrashing around and around in her bed. She was murmuring the words Atem and no and don't hurt him. "Atem...don't…ATEM!" Tea yelled screaming as she pushed herself upwards. She was breathing heavily as her eyes ran around the room. Her heart was pounding harshly and her bright (non hypnotized) eyes were wide as they glanced around the room.

She placed a hand against her forehead as she leaned against her knee breathing heavily closing her eyes trying to calm down. "Atem…" The sinister whispers started all around her. Suddenly she heard Atem's howl of pain echo through her mind and his face pain stricken as two dark figures plunged knifes into his back going right through his heart flashed across her eyes. "NO! ATEM!" Tea yelled tears springing to her eyes.

"A-Atem…" she whispered softly as the beginnings of the hypnotism started to take affect her body becoming slack as her tears stopped her eyes slowly fading into that dull blue.

She quietly got out of the bed and walked out of the room and started heading down the hall quickly and urgently. She was making her way to the library murmuring Atem as she went. She was in a trance like state.

Atem quickly woke up feeling as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. _Tea_ He thought as a feeling…a bad one passed through him. He quickly got up and quietly left the room. He fast-walked to the Nurse's Office and saw that the door was partially opened. He grabbed the knob and slammed the door open eyes looking around frantically. She wasn't here. He started pounding roughly on the lab door. "ISHIZU!" Atem yelled out.

A groggy Ishizu opened the door and Atem pushed her running in searching wildly for Tea. "Where is she!" He demanded turning, a glare on his face towards Ishizu.

"Who?" She asked groggily.

"TEA!" Atem yelled.

"What?"

"She's not here" Atem yelled rushing out pointing to the empty room.

"OH MY!" Ishizu yelled panic setting in. "We have to find her!" She didn't give a reason for her panic but Atem didn't care he was already out the door.

He ran back to his room stopping at the door as he grabbed the first chair he saw and slamming it against the wall. Yugi, Joey, Seto, Duke, Tristan and Mr. Pat all woke up with a start. "SHE'S GONE!" Atem shouted. "TEA'S MISSING! FIND HER!" He commanded before turning on his heel and running heading to Ms. Pi's room, groggy boys running after him.

"IS SHE HERE?" Atem shouted barging into Ms. Pi's room. Rebecca, Mai, Kisara, Serenity, and Ms. Pi all woke up with a scream. "FIND HER! TEA'S MISSING!" Atem yelled again before turning and running away. He felt as if he was going crazy. The strange feeling of worry was building up in his every cell every second that passed. Something was wrong. Something was wrong and it had to do with Tea. She was in danger he knew it.

He stopped for a moment encasing his head in his hands tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to think of where she would be. It _hit_ him. _**Literally. **_He had banged himself against the lockers roughly and some oh so smart person(cough sarcasm cough) had left a book dangerously close to the edge on top of the lockers and the book fell on Atem hitting him.

He looked down scowling and when he saw the book it hit him. _**The Library**_. He went running, running past Mr. Pat and the boys, Ms. Pie and the girls, Ishizu. He ran past all of them ignoring them completely as he made a mad dash to the library. "ATEM!" They all yelled running after them.

Tea could see the library doors up ahead. For some reason the temperature grew colder the closer she got to the doors. And there seemed to be an odd dark Shadow wrapped around the doors. When her hand touched the handle she felt a prickle of dark electrical pain shoot up her hand. But she didn't feel it. She opened the door into the darkest of dark she had ever seen and it was that dark here in the library.

She took a step forward feeling the icy chill in the air as the darkness enveloped around her. There was a sense of foreboding evil in this library as the shadows seemed to move with sinister movements. The sinister whispers started again. Up ahead she saw Atem. "Your safe" she murmured out in her hypnotic trance. "They didn't get you…"

He smirked at her but the smirk was not his. It was an evil filled smirk and his crimson eyes…were not his…they were the demonic blood eyes of the demon. Two shadows appeared around him. One with white hair and one with silverish hair. Smirking with evil intent at her. Each holding an identical dagger.

Before the words could rip from her throat they impaled Atem through his back with the daggers. He lurched forward, the two daggers piercing through his heart and out of his skin. He was falling eyes wide into Tea's arms. "NO!" Tea screamed as she stepped forward to catch him.

"NO!" Tea's scream echoed around the school as she broke out of her trance. Atem picked up his pace. "TEA!" he yelled running as fast as he could through the dark hallways. It was much harder to navigate through the school when all the lights were off.

As Atem's dead body fell into her arms he passed right through her. She turned around only to see nothing there. He wasn't real…He wasn't real… She breathed heavily relieved and trying to hold back her tears. She thought that…Atem had really…she gulped not wanting to think about it. She steeled herself and turned to face the two figures who were laughing crudely at her misery.

"That wasn't funny" Tea proclaimed bravely. The two figures stopped laughing and Tea noticed that they still had the identical daggers in their hands.

"On the contraire my sweet" The silvery hair one said smirking darkly at her.

"Don't call me sweet" Tea spat out trying to figure out who they were. Their faces were somehow hidden by the shadows.

"But the Player get's to call you anything he wants" The white haired one complained. "Either way you're in no position to say commands" He spat out himself grinning maliciously. Tea backed up trying to find the door but found nothing where the door should be. She turned around and saw that an immense darkness surrounded her.

"Wha?" She whimpered out. There laughter filled the air.

"Foolish girl. The Dark has taken over the Library. You're trapped here." The white haired one said.

"What do you want with me?" Tea asked glaring at them.

"We'll we do have a list of stuff we would like to do to you and you do to us but our Master wouldn't want us to _play_ with our _**prey." **_The silvered haired one said sending her a smile Tea knew to well from the boys in the school.

They stepped closer to her. "Stay away!" Tea yelled.

"Your brave for a damsel in distress" they both said at the same time laughing. They silenced as soon as the shadows started forming around them and a large shadowy figure appeared behind them the blood colored demonic eyes the only thing Tea could see from the being. Images from her nightmares went through her mind quickly like a short film. These were the people who had killed her and then had killed Atem! These were…

A scream of terror erupted from her as her eyes teared up as she remembered the suffering they made Atem go through in her first dream. The two figures smirked their malicious eyes locking onto her terrified ones. Their grips tightened on the knifes.

Atem could see the library doors coming up ahead when he heard Tea's scream of terror. "TEA!" He yelled pushing open the doors into the dark and shadow filled library.

Atem's yell reached Tea's ears and she spun around and when she saw Atem coming through the wall where they door should have been it clicked. The wall was an illusion. The door was actually there. But she didn't have time to ponder on that thought as her eyes well up with happy tears as she screamed "ATEM!" before running into his arms.

Atem's sudden appearance caused the two figures to back up once again into the shadows. "Tea! You're alright!" Atem said throwing his own arms around her when she reached him holding her tightly as if she was his lifeline. And she was. If he lost her he would surely go crazy. _Crazy…_

"Oh Atem! You're safe! You're alright! I thought they had you and…and…" Tea muttered out jumbling up her words not making sense.

"You're safe Tea. You're safe. That's what's important here. Your safety" Atem murmured kissing her forehead with a reverence of love that one would not normally see be done by a teenager.

"What a touching reunion." A dark voice spoke sarcasm evident. "Brings a Tear to my eyes. What about you, hmm?"

"I agree." Crazy Laughter. "You got here just in time Atem." The voice cackled again.

"Who's there" Atem demanded pushing Tea behind him right as their friends bursted into the rooms along with the three "authority" figures: Mr. Pat, Ms. Pi, and Ishizu…

"The ones from my nightmare…" Tea murmured out scared. "They killed you Atem…they killed you…" She gripped the back of his shirt tightly in her grasp. He moved one of his arms back a bit so Tea could put her hand in his. He gave it a light squeeze.

"Show Yourself!" Atem ordered.

"Rulers are so bossy" The white haired one grumbled out.

"HEY!" The silver haired one yelled.

"Oh be quite Shadow King!"

"You be quite. You're the King of Thieves!"

_Shadow King? King of Thieves? _Atem thought recognizing those names. They couldn't be but…they were…

"You" Atem hissed out.

The two figures stopped arguing as they stepped into view. Everyone gasped. It was Ryou and Marick! Wait…that's not right…it wasn't them…but it looked eerily familiar to them.

"You remember our spirits though we have inhabited other bodies. Impressive" They both said at the same time.

"Who are you?" Tea whimpered out. "Your not Ryou or Marick."

"Good observation sweetie." They both said together at the same time in a sickly sweet tone. Atem grinded his teeth together.

"I am Bakura! The King of Thieves!" Bakura, the white haired one proclaimed proudly.

"I am Malik! The Shadow King!" Malik, the silver haired one stated stepping in front of Bakura portraying that he was more important then him.

"Why you!" Bakura shouted.

A grumble played around the earth and Bakura and Malik grew silent. "Yes Master" they said in union. "It seems our time here is up for now. But we will be back. And we're taking Ryou and Marick's bodies with us!" They cackled evilly as a gun appeared in their hand in replacement of the knifes... They pointed it at Tea and shot.

"NO!" Atem yelled getting in the way of the bullets as Malik and Bakura disappeared with the demonic shadow eyes. The bullets hit a mark all right…they just hit the wrong one...

"ATEM!" Tea screamed.

_**M: DONE! What do you think? The story is really picking up now right? Only a couple more chapters to go. If you want to know what happens next then Review!**_


	14. Could you be?

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Sorry for the wait but I was really busy this weekend. I didn't have time to finish writing this chapter. Its 13 pages so it's pretty long. You guys ready to see what happened? Of course you are. If your not then get ready!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing except the idea of this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_NO!" Atem yelled getting in the way of the bullets as Malik and Bakura disappeared with the demonic shadow eyes. The bullets hit a mark all right…they just hit the wrong one..._

"_ATEM!" Tea screamed._

She immediately fell to her knees as Atem's body hit the ground. Blood was pouring out of him a rapid pace. A groan escaped his lips as he felt Tea land next to him.

"Boys lift him up carefully and take him to my office. We don't have a moment to lose." Ishizu spoke going into her doctor mode. Joey, Seto, Duke, Tristan, and Joey all carefully lifted Atem and started carrying him at a brisk pace to the office. Tea was right next to them holding Atem's hand tightly against hers.

"Put him on the bed" Ishizu barked as they entered her office. A second later she was next to Atem's body that was lying on the bed, Tea grasping his hand tightly tears running down her cheeks. "Tea Help me take off his shirt. I need to see where the bullets hit him." Tea nodded and normally would have blushed but this was different. Atem could die. She carefully helped Ishizu take the shirt off of him and she winced as she heard his hiss of pain as the material slidded off his skin.

It took everything Tea and her friends had not to faint at the sight of all the blood running down Atem's body. Ishizu was completely unfazed by the blood and started to investigate hands darting around as she searched for the bullet. "He'll live…" Ishizu said breathing out relieved as she grabbed gloves and pliers before heading back to Atem.

Everyone had breathed a sigh of relieve on hearing that he would leave. "A bullet hit his shoulder and the other one hit his chest. If it had hit a couple of inches to the right it would have hit his heart directly and there would be no chance of saving him." Ishizu said as she took out the two bullets. "Duke" Ishizu said. "Bring me a wet rag. Kaiba go into my drawers and bring me my antibiotic shots. Yugi bring me the white bandages in the second drawer."

The boys did as they were told. Ishizu gave Tea the wet rag and asked her to clean up Atem's blood. Atem gritted his teeth, his vision that was coming in and out of focus centered on Tea's face trying to get distracted from the pain. Tea was carefully cleaning up his blood her touch gentle and caring.

As she was cleaning him up Ishizu was preparing the antibiotics to inject Yami with. Once Tea cleaned him up Ishizu injected right in the middle of his chest the antibiotic. She then proceeded to wrap Atem in the white bandages. By the time she finished giving him treatment Atem was laying propped up on pillows in the bed the blanket up to his waist leaving his chest exposed. The white bandage covered his right shoulder and went all the way down his chest to the beginnings of his hip in a diagonal leaving half of his chest showing a bit above the bandage and a bit over the bandage.

Ishizu had told him that he needed to rest and sleep to pick up his strength but Atem refused. He needed to know what happened to Tea. They say your mind is stronger than your body's capabilities and this was one of those times. Though Atem's mind and will was to stay up and talk to Tea his body thought otherwise and with the motion of Tea caressing his bangs he fell asleep.

Tea stepped out of the room silently closing the door behind her to speak to her friends. "He's finally asleep" She told them looking down sadly.

"Don't be sad Tea" Rebecca said.

"Be happy" Serenity said.

"Atem's going to live. You should be relieved not sad." Mai spoke looking at Tea with comfort in her eyes as she, Rebecca, and Serenity all threw their arms around Tea to offer her support.

"I know but I can't help feel that it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Tea." Tristan spoke.

"Ya! You weren't the one who shot Atem" Joey comforted in his own special way.

"But if it wasn't for me Atem would have never gone to the library and he never would have gotten shot" Tea retaliated.

"No one told him to take the bullets for you" Seto snapped.

"Those bullets were heading straight towards her head and heart. If he hadn't taken them for her Tea would be dead" Kisara snarled out. Seto opened his mouth to respond but seeing all the glares he was getting he did a wise decision and decided to shut his mouth.

Ishizu soon exited the room to confirm to them once again that he would be fine. "He just needs to rest and not strain himself. We don't have the medical supplies to stitch together his two wounds, luckily there not that major. My main goal is to make sure that the blood clogs."

"And based on the blood samples I took it doesn't seem like there's anything in his blood components that can cause a problem for causing blood."

"What do you mean?" Duke questioned looking confused.

"Some people suffer from a disease known as…" Ishizu started but Rebecca interrupted her.

"Hemophilia" Rebecca quickly said. "It makes it difficult for a person to stop bleeding and if you don't stop bleeding you…"

Duke just stared blankly at her. "What is going to happen to us one day?" Rebecca probed trying to start a light bulb in Duke's head.

"We get old" Duke said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"No Duke" Ishizu said sweatdropping. "The person suffering from Hemophilia can die if there blood doesn't stop flowing."

"So they can die because of a paper cut…" Duke said shocked.

"Like Bella almost did in Twilight when she got a paper cut and that emotion-controlling vampire weirdo almost killed her" Joey said.

"His name was Jaden wasn't it?" Tristan asked.

Everyone was staring at them shocked that they had actually seen those movies since they constantly called them "chick flicks." Serenity and Mai were just shocked that that Joey and Tristan actually remembered the movie they had dragged them to see (even though they did get the names wrong) and actually remembered somewhat of what they saw. And then they say they were bored to death, almost falling asleep ya right!

"No morons his name was Jasper" Seto said glaring at them. "And the paper cut scene happened in New Moon, you dimwits, Twilight was all about her finding out that Edward was a vampire and them falling in love."

Everyone who had been shocked with Joey and Tristan (including them) almost died when they heard those words come out of Seto's mouth. Not only did he know the correct name of the character but he knew the correct name of the movie! Rebecca, Mai, Serenity, Ishizu, and Kisara couldn't help but get sparkles in their eyes as they stared at Kaiba. Could it be that they finally found a guy friend who actually enjoyed, and willingly admitted, that he enjoyed the Twilight Series?

Tea was looking into the room staring at Atem's sleeping figure not paying attention to anything but other than how she could see slight movement of his chest from the doorway as he slowly breathed. Kaiba noticed the amazed eyes from the female and the weird looks from the male and he cleansed his throat before saying "Not that I watch those pathetic girl movies."

All the boys went back to normal pride smiles on their faces as the girls deflated looking at him with a Really? Face. He was just like all the other guys. They rolled their eyes as they turned away to stare at Tea. They could see the clock on the nightstand/cabinet. It was still night and sort of morning. They could get a bit of shut eye still.

"Tea" The girls said softly. "Let's go. He's going to be alright. He's sleeping now and we all need some sleep."

"But…"

"Tea, your friends are right" Ishizu spoke. "It won't be healthy with you especially after those fainting spells of yours."

"But Ishizu!"

"Ms. Gardener" Mr. Pat said finally speaking up. "You should listen to what Ishizu here has to say. She is only looking after you and everyone else's heath."

"Tea can go sleep with me and the girls" Ms. Pi said. "That way you won't be alone, be surrounded by friends, and we can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't run Atem into any more trouble" Ms. Pi said jokingly though her joke hit Tea…_**hard**_…in her heart.

She hesitated looking at Atem's sleeping figure before a sighed escape her. "Alright" she agreed.

"Good well then let's depart girls. I've had my share of excitement to last me a year" Ms. Pi said stretching before heading off down the corridor.

"Let's go Tea" the girls said. Tea took one last glance at Atem before walking after them to Ms. Pi's homeroom.

"Well then boys we should retire as well. We need to be in tip top shape" Mr. Pat exclaimed yawning before trudging down the hall the boys following after him.

Ishizu sighed and entered the room and started picking up all the dirty rags and bandages and things used to clean Atem up.

"W-Where's Tea?" Atem groaned out in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ishizu's eyes widened on seeing him awake. "You're awake" she said surprised. _You are one strong Pharaoh, Atem. _She thought.

"Where's Tea?" Atem questioned again looking around the room. "Is she safe?"

"Yes Atem she's safe. She's with Ms. Pi and the girls. She's going to be staying with them. Don't worry they'll keep an eye on her and you have to sleep" Ishizu spoke as she threw some stuff into the trash other stuff into the sink to clean and other stuff into a bag as she left it next to the door. "I'll have to throw this out tomorrow" She muttered to herself. "Goodnight Atem" she said before closing and locking the door to her lab.

Atem closed his eyes and fell asleep images of Tea entering his mind. He dreamt…he dreamt of his wedding when he was Pharaoh…he didn't remember who his bride was, what her name was, how she looked…he just remembers the feelings he felt for her. It was the exact same feeling he felt around Tea…except with Tea…they were stronger… as if he had been looking for her for a lifetime.

Perhaps that's why Tea was the face his bride had in the dream. Perhaps that's why he dreamt Tea as his bride and love as he dwelled in his memories. Unless…_no impossible…_Atem thought in his dream as his eyes tightened as he thought about it. _Could it be that Tea was his wife?_ Impossible he still remembers clearly how she died though he buried it deep inside his memories to never remember it again. The pain his heart would feel everytime he remembered.

_Could she be her reincarnation? _That might be possible but the possibility that she would be reincarnated in the time that he is once again alive is too much of a want…she can't be…can she? But then why does Bakura and Malik want to kill her. Suddenly his dream took over his thoughts once again and his eyes snapped open when he saw Tea die the death of his wife. He felt an urgent need to find Tea.

He wished to never part with her. He held back a groan of pain as he leaned up from the bed. He grinded his teeth trying to mute the sounds of pain escaping him as he got out of the bed. The task alone almost killed him. The pain he felt was unbearable but his heart's pain from being away from Tea was worse.

He slowly made his way to the door, sweat dripping down his body from the effort. His hand was shaking so badly he could hardly open the door. He opened it enough to push through. Halfway down the hall he had to stop and lean against the wall breathing heavily as the pain took over. Once the pain subdued itself a bit he started again. What normally would take him maybe a couple minutes to get to Ms. Pi's homeroom took him about 15 minutes.

He was breathing heavily again when he got to her homeroom. He groaned seeing that he once again had to open a door. With struggles he opened it and stepped in to the room his eyes darting around for Tea. He spot her sleeping against the corner wall legs curled up slightly to her right. He carefully made his way holding the pain in as he had to go over her friends figures.

Kisara was right near the door. Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity strewn around the room. Going over them was another mission in itself since he could hardly stay standing on two feet let alone maneuvering over someone. It was a miracle he didn't fall on anyone. He finally made it to Tea and with a slight groan leaned against the wall with his hand as he struggled to crouch down to sit on the floor with Tea.

Tea slowly opened her eyes and looked upward only to have a gasp escape her lips. "Atem!" She hissed quickly getting up. Atem straightened out. He wasn't able to crouch down since an immense wave of pain passed through him.

"Tea…" Atem murmured panting as sweat dribbled down his body. "Help me…sit…next to you…" He panted out. Tea carefully wrapped her arms around him and helped him sit down putting his weight on her as they slidded down the wall.

When they were both sitting against the wall Tea questioned him. "What are you doing here and not in bed resting and recuperating?"

"I…can not sleep or recuperate if your not next to me…I'll worried to much about you…besides…_this _hurts worse then my physical pains when I am away from you…" Atem murmured out pointing to his heart.

"Oh Atem…"Tea murmured a small smile gracing her lips at his words as she hugged him carefully.

"You can…still lean against my chest…I am not fully hurt…" Atem said grinning at her knowing already that she liked to sleep cuddled on his chest.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. She smiled as she carefully leant against his chest and Atem, groaning from pain put his good arm around her. She snuggled into him one arm wrapping around his hips and the other one leaning slightly on his chest. She caressed his chest lightly tickling him.

"I'm glad you're okay…"She whispered planting a quick kiss on his chest.

"I'm glad YOU'RE Okay" Atem answered back chuckling slightly as he kissed her forehead. It was all in his head probably but when he was with Tea it was like every second she was with him the pain would lesson. They soon both fell asleep.

Ishizu was quickly walking down the hall her eyes glancing warily everywhere. Especially at the shadows. She had left the room a while ago leaving Atem alone to make a call. A meeting was going to commence soon. She walked past Mr. Pat's room and noticed that he was no longer there. She rapped twice on the janitor's closet when she arrived... The closet's window shades were opened slightly as eyes stared out at her. The eyes glanced around fishily before opening the door, quickly throwing Ishizu in.

Kisara opened her eyes a small smile on her face when she was sure that Atem and Tea had gone to sleep. She quietly got up and left the room. Atem was so desperate in getting to Tea and Tea was so desperate in being with Atem that they didn't notice Ms. Pi was missing. She quietly slinked out of the room and made her way to the janitor's closet.

"_**Will he live?" The gruff teetering voice questioned. "Be truthful with me."**_

"_**Yes. He is wounded but…"**_

"_**Badly wounded?" the voice questioned again.**_

"_**No" The slightly zany voice answered. "He is lightly wounded."**_

"_**Where was he hit?" The gruff teetering voice questioned again inputting their data into his computer.**_

"_**He was hit in the right shoulder and in the middle closer to the right of his chest." The light, mature voice spoke.**_

"_**He has surely been in worst condition before and lived, has he not?" Kisara asked.**_

"_**Yes. He's lived through outstanding things. Just for her…"**_

"_**He is in the Nurse's Office…" The gruff teetering voice spoke to himself as he typed.**_

"_**No he's not" Kisara said. They all stared. "He's with Tea." She clarified.**_

"_**What? How? Surely he is too wounded to walk!" The zany voice spoke amazed.**_

"_**Have you forgotten that it is the Pharaoh we speak of?" The light, mature voice spoke. "I am greatly surprised still with the strength he shows even wounded. He cares more about the girl then about himself."**_

"_**And that was his downfall" The gruff teetering voice quipped. "But it was also his source of strength."**_

"_**Love is a complicated and beautiful thing" The zany voice spoke in a passion filled voice.**_

"_**You said it…" Kisara muttered as her thoughts drifted to Tea and Yami, before drifting away to think about Seto. She shook her head to get rid of him. **_

"_**Now is not the time for your poetic words" The gruff voice said as he glared at the zany one. She hmmped and looked away.**_

"_**Should we tell them?" The light, mature voice asked.**_

"_**No Isis we won't." The gruff voice answered. "I am positive that the Pharaoh is figuring it out. It is up to him to tell Tea. If he does not tell her then we shan't either."**_

"_**But he will tell her, won't he?" Kisara asked. "Keeping something like that from her surely won't be good."**_

"_**The Pharaoh will do what he deems is best." The zany voice said.**_

"_**Yes but what he thinks is best, is not always the best…" The gruff, teetering voice responded.**_

"_**All we can do is wait and see. If he chooses not to tell her than we can only hope that he can survive through the Storm of Hell with her and find Peace in Heaven with her…" The light, mature voice spoke.**_

"_**You don't think he will tell her, do you Isis?" Kisara asked tilting her head to the side. **_

_**Isis sighed. "Truthfully I do not know. We can only wait and see…"**_

Kisara had crept back into the room and had gone back to sleep. An hour later Ms. Pi yell of "ATEM!" reverberated throughout the room waking them all up. "What is the meaning of this! Why are you here! You're injured!" Ms. Pi ranted as she got up from her desk storming over to Tea and Atem.

"T-Tea…" Atem murmured out eyes wide as he stared at Tea, horror in his eyes. He couldn't bear to leave her again. He can't sleep without her…he needs her by his side…_**forever and always**_.

"Go back to the Nurse!" Ms. Pi commanded. "This can't be good for you."

"I…I want Tea with me…" Atem whimpered out like a little kid tightening his hold on Tea.

"Please Ms. Pi…let me stay with him…" Tea asked staring at her with big innocent eyes.

Ms. Pi faltered and sighed saying "Very well but go back to the Office. With your state of injury you can't be sleeping like this."

Mai, Serenity, Rebecca, and Kisara shot Tea quirky smiles raising their eyebrows up and down suggestively. Tea stuck her tongue out at them as she helped Atem all the way back to the Nurse's Office. She helped him into bed before crawling under the covers with him.

"Goodnight…Tea…" Atem murmured kissing her softly on the forehead before nuzzling his face into her hair as she laid carefully on his chest curled up against him, her hold on him just a bit looser than his on hers. She was scared she would hurt him.

"Goodnight Atem…"She murmured back smiling as her eyes started to droop.

"I…I _love _you…" Atem murmured as he fell asleep.

Tea felt butterflies run through her whole body as she nuzzled her head into his chest. "I love you too, Atem…"She murmured falling victim to sleep as well.

Atem smiled in his sleep as she spoke those words his grip subconsciously tightening on her waist pulling her closer.

_Tea…you are…my wife from when I was Pharaoh…somehow…I know it…I just know it…Tea…Tea…Tea…My Wife….I love you…_

_**M: DONE! What do you think? I hope you liked this chapter! Again sorry for the wait but I was really busy this weekend. Who were those people meeting in the Janitor's Closet again? What do they know? What are they hiding? Who are they? And is Atem actually right…is Tea really his wife from the past? Is she his wife reincarnated? So many questions still left unanswered. To know what happens next then Review!**_


	15. Sing for Comfort

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Tea…you are…my wife from when I was Pharaoh…somehow…I know it…I just know it…Tea…Tea…Tea…My Wife….I love you…_

Ishizu came back to the room and seeing Tea with Atem sleeping she rolled her eyes a small grin on her face as she entered the lab choosing to ignore the fact that they were breaking a rule. When morning broke the alarm blared waking Tea up with a start. She moaned rubbing her groggy eyes. She didn't want to get up. She was so comfortable here with Atem…

But she had to go to class and she doubt Ishizu would let her hide in here. Tea's assumption was correct as Ishizu came out of the lab and told Tea that she better leave. That's when she noticed that Tea was still wearing Atem's P.E. shirt and those short shorts, which the shirt covered.

She left telling Tea to give her a sec and came back a couple seconds later with a hot pink strapless tank. "This was the only thing I was able to get from the fashion class that is reasonably decent and near your size" Ishizu commented throwing the shirt at Tea.

Tea grabbed it and quickly entered the bathroom that was located in the room. She came out of the bathroom a bit embarrassed. "Let me see how the shirt…oh my…" Ishizu said as she turned to look at Tea.

It seems that the top was a size too small on Tea. It was meant to give the wearer a bit more cleavage then they had but since it was a size too small it made Tea show a lot more cleavage that was meant to. It was still acceptable, Ishizu supposed. Tea went to Atem and sat down next to his head leaning in softly as her hand caressed his bangs to kiss him lightly on the forehead.

Tea thought that Atem was going to stay sleeping. That's why she had no problem leaning down making her cleavage even bigger. She didn't expect him to wake up. But Fate wanted to mess with her and Atem woke up as she was leaning over him. His groggy eyes snapped open alert when he saw her leaning over him. His mouth went dry seeing that her cleavage was right in front of his eyes. Tea quickly moved back eeping embarrassed.

Atem stared at her surprised to find her wearing such a tight shirt. Not that he was complaining. "What a wake up call" Atem stated grinning his "player smile." "I wouldn't mind waking up to that every time" Atem stated.

Tea glowered at him grabbing the nearest pillow as she slammed it in his face growling out "Pervert." Atem laughed mirthfully.

He grabbed her by the neck and pushed her face down. Tea was shock to see that his eyes never strayed from hers even when she was leaning over him again as he pushed her down to connect lips with her for a short, good morning kiss.

A blushing Tea got up quickly saying that she had to go to class. Atem immediately sobered up from his flirtation mode as it hit him like a bullet. Tea was wearing a most…_eye-catching _shirt and she would be in class…while he was stuck here…suddenly Atem didn't love that shirt on her.

"Put a sweater on" Atem ordered.

"What?" Tea questioned surprised.

"Put a sweater on. You're showing too much" He said again seriously.

Tea literally almost fell. Was Atem, a guy seriously telling her to cover up?

"Why?" She asked confused.

"The boys are going to look at you...and…and I won't be there to protect you…" Atem gritted out as the thought of the male population of the school gazing at his Tea sent a wave of jealousy and anger through him.

Tea couldn't help but allow a mischievous grin to spread on her lips. Atem was _jealous._ "I can't Atem. I don't have a sweater. This is the only thing Ishizu could find me" She teased.

"Why can't you wear my shirt?" Atem questioned.

"The one that's bloody?"

"No. My P.E. shirt…"

"Ishizu told me I couldn't wear it."

"So you're going to walk around the whole day…dressed like that…" Atem stated making a deliberate motion of roaming his eyes from the top of her head all the way down to her feet making sure to stay staring at her chest and her short shorts. He wanted her to notice. And she did. Her whole face heated up. He wanted her to notice because what he was doing is what every single male in this school is going to do to her except there gonna stay gazing far longer than he did right now.

"Y-Yes…" Tea answered now feeling a bit unsure. Atem cursed to himself in his mind as he started struggling to get off the bed. "W-What are you doing Atem? You have to stay in bed." Tea said trying to push him down but amazingly he was still strong enough to fight back though his face held a grimace from the effort.

"Getting ready to go to class…with _you…_" He answered grinding his teeth together at a surge of pain.

"Class! You can't Atem! You have to rest!" Tea reprimanded finally able to push him back down onto the bed when she distracted him by pulling him into a kiss.

"But Tea…"

"Atem you need to rest to be able to heal."  
>"But I can't rest. Not when I know that all those males are looking at you like a piece of meat. I have to go with you to defend you" Atem argued.<p>

"Is that what this is about?" Tea asked surprised. "Atem do you really think your in any shape to defend me?"

"But still Tea…"

"No Atem. I'll be fine. Our friends will help me if I need it."

"But Tea, Duke is one of my main concerns." Atem groaned out. "And Tristan and Seto aren't in a relationship with anyone so I have to worry about them too. And even to an extent I can't help worry about you being with Joey and Yugi…"

Tea giggled and caressed Atem's bangs. "I understand your concern about Duke but he's behaving quite well really." An amused smirk quickly flashed through Atem's face. "You wouldn't have something to do with this would you, Atem?" Tea asked smiling lightly as she laid next to him on his chest slightly as she curled against him.

"I…had a chat with him…"Atem answered slowly as he turned his head to look at Tea a lazy smile on his face. Tea smiled softly at him leaning in and lightly kissing him on the lips.

Tea separated, leaving a small amount of space between their lips. "You don't have to worry about Tristan either Atem." She pecked him quickly. "Serenity has him wrapped around her little finger and Seto is the cold, heartless statue." She pecked him quickly again.

"Besides I'm pretty sure he has the hots for Kisara and Joey…" She kissed him slowly separating very slowly, teasing him as he groaned out his head moving softly as he tried to keep their lips connected.

"Joey is completely smittened by Mai and Mai has him on a tight leash." She said fully separating lips with Atem. She laughed lightly as Atem pouted giving her puppy dog eyes. She grinned before giving him a quick peck. "And worried about Yugi?" She kissed him again quickly. "Really, Atem, really?" She kissed him again.

"Yugi?" And again. "I mean come on he's Yugi." And again. "And the fact that he's together with Rebecca makes it all the less likely." Tea said kissing him _again._ This time she kissed him slightly longer as Atem placed a hand against the back of her neck holding her to him as their lips languidly moved against each other.

"So don't worry Atem." Tea finished breaking away completely from him.

"But Tea that doesn't mean that they won't look."

"Please Atem. You would do the same thing too." Tea said rolling her eyes as she sat up.

"Tea, my dear. Have you forgotten that I never held interest in any girl before" Atem murmured as he somehow had enough strength to move her so she would sit on top of him, straddling his hips. He would have normally sat so she would be on his lap but the pain in his chest was growing unbearable.

"But you've looked." Tea retorted.

"They rarely kept my interest for more than a second and after seeing you, I looked at no other girl besides you…except that one time when I was trying to ignore the feelings I felt for you a bit right before you fainted in the snow…" Atem said remembering Vivian's legs. He grimaced. "And I can honestly tell you that I felt miserable doing so…" Atem commented his hand wrapping around Tea's neck as he moved her head down to kiss her.

"Really?" Tea questioned raising an eyebrow. "So if you saw a girl dressed like me or something along these lines you wouldn't look at her now because you've met me…" Tea questioned.

"I promise you Tea…I wouldn't…" Atem murmured. "No one in this world can compare to you…I know it…I feel it…" Tea smiled feeling bashful finding his proclamation sweet she couldn't help but kiss him again. This kiss lasted a bit longer than the others but Tea soon got off him kissing him one final time before turning to leave.

"There's no way I can change your mind…"Atem asked looking dejectedly at her back as she stopped, back turn her hand gripping the door. His eyes ran down her figure from the back finding her back as attractive as her front.

Tea giggled. "Nope. Don't worry Atem. I know how to handle myself…"Tea said blowing him a kiss before leaving.

And she did…to some extent. She got glances and stares but there were girls dressed much worse then her. Duke almost ran away upon seeing her. _It looks like whatever Atem told him scared the life out of him…_she mused. No problem really occurred until Gym. Until the Coach finds an extra girl P.E. uniform he allowed Tea to wear what she was wearing.

The girls told her snobby comments the whole period. Truthfully girls, even girls that didn't share classes with Tea, or knew who she was, and even were dressed worse then her told her mean comments. What Tea didn't know is that Malik and Bakura and the demonic shadow had entered every single girl's heads (minus Tea's friends) during the night planting the idea of being mean to Tea now that Atem wasn't around her in their subconscious.

Girls without even realizing it were mean to her. It wasn't their fault. Tea didn't know that though. Tea ignored them to the best of her ability but she could only take so much. By the end of Gym, Tea speed walked quickly out of the class eyes burning with tears. Bakura and Malik were in the shadows waiting for her but were unable to proceed with their plans since several guys walked next to Tea trying to ask her out on dates until Kisara walked past with Seto and saved her.

Except this was all part of Bakura and Malik's plan. The pieces were setting in. Everyone was a pawn in their demonic master's game. And Tea fell for the trick. Soon Atem's demise will happen and it will all be caused once again by his love. Being Purely Evil was so grand!

Tea kept her face hidden from view and when she was in the hall of the Nurse's Office she bolted leaving a confused Kisara and an uncaring Seto in her wake. She ran straight into the room. Atem looked up from his textbook (he was so bored he decided to do homework) opening his mouth to speak but he never had the chance. He barely had time to put the textbook aside.

Tea barreled into the bed quickly and roughly, into a surprised and shocked Atem's arms. Her tears soon started falling. Atem rubbed her back comfortingly waiting for her to calm down. He comforted her with kisses and caresses murmuring things into her ears as she told him what happened throughout the day. She soon settled more comfortingly against him.

It wasn't along till Atem, caressing one of her arms with his fingers started singing to her a song. An Ancient Egyptian song. True, Tea could not understand the words since it was in the Egyptian language but it brought a sense of relief and familiarity and comfort. She couldn't help but feel as if she had heard it somewhere before…as if Atem had sang it to her…a long time ago…

Atem was singing to her the song he use to sing to his love when he was Pharaoh. It was his wife's favorite song. Tea's reaction to it, though she did not understand the lyrics, proved to him that she was indeed his wife. He sang it softly to her. Soon, Tea calmed down and fell asleep, listening to Atem singing.

_**M: Done! What do you think? I gave you guys some cute Atem and Tea fluff! And isn't Atem just the sweetest guy singing to Tea! What is Bakura and Malik's "true" plan? How will they kill Atem using Tea? What was the purpose of making all the girls be mean to her? If you want to find out then Review Please!**_


	16. Who Speaks?

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_It wasn't along till Atem; caressing one of her arms with his fingers started singing to her a song. An Ancient Egyptian song. True, Tea could not understand the words since it was in the Egyptian language but it brought a sense of relief and familiarity and comfort. She couldn't help but feel as if she had heard it somewhere before…as if Atem had sang it to her…a long time ago…_

_Atem was singing to her the song he use to sing to his love when he was Pharaoh. It was his wife's favorite song. Tea's reaction to it, though she did not understand the lyrics, proved to him that she was indeed his wife. He sang it softly to her. Soon, Tea calmed down and fell asleep, listening to Atem singing._

Atem stared gently at Tea's sleeping face feeling his heart swell with bittersweet memories of his time as Pharaoh. "What did I do to deserve you?" He murmured stroking Tea's cheek slightly with his finger. "Both in the past and now…" Staring at her sleeping face the memory of his wife slowly started returning to him. Little by little fragments of how she looked started appearing in his mind. And once the picture was completed he saw Tea. He saw her not as Tea as in his dream when he was unsure how he looked but as his past love, his wife…his very _soul. _Tea. It was her. His past wife looked exactly like how she looked now.

As his thumb traced Tea's lips he zoned out as he tried to remember his wife's name. He knew it was Tea. He was 100% certain but he couldn't remember her name in the past. He felt it…in the recess of his mind he felt her name. Like one would say, it was on the tip of his tongue…

_Tea…Tea..._Atem struggled trying to remember as his brows burrowed slightly a bit as a look of immense concentration almost to the point that it hurt appeared on his face. Her past name was right there. _Tea…Tea…Tean..._

Right when he was about to remember he was taken out of his thoughts by the slam of the door. He looked up quickly. "Ishizu! You have to tell the principal!" Mai's voice complained loudly, her arms moving up in the air, as she, Serenity, and Rebecca trailed Ishizu into the room.

"Mai I understand that you do not like it but I'm sure you're over-reacting and besides, what can I do? What do you want me to say?" Ishizu responded her face showing signs of tiredness.

"What can you tell him? Just tell him what I just told you" Mai stressed out.

"Mai's right Ishizu. The girls in this school are going too far" Serenity's worried voice said backing Mai up as her face held a cross of worry and troubled thoughts.

"You speak about what the girls have done to my precious Tea, are you not" Atem spoke softly but strongly as his arm tightened around Tea as he gazed into her face before looking upward.

"Yes we are" Rebecca answered

"You know about this Atem?" Ishizu questioned. Atem nodded his head.

"Yes, I do. Tea told me…" Atem answered glancing down.

"Was Tea crying?" Mai asked her eyes widening as she got closer and noticed the tearstains on Tea's cheeks.

"Y-Yes" Atem answered hesitating. "She was a bit…_emotional_ when she told me what was happening…"

"You mean to tell me that she was crying because of the girls!" Rebecca said eyes wide.

"She ran into my arms crying" Atem stated as a confirmation. Mai turned hastily towards Ishizu.

"Ishizu! You see! We're not over-reacting! These girls made her cry! This has to be a sign of bullying!" Mai yelled.

"Not so loud she has only recently fallen asleep" Atem's voice cut through the air as he tucked Tea's head into the side of his neck.

"Ishizu. Please" Serenity begged. "At least talk to him about it. Let him know what's going on." Rebecca and her looked at Ishizu with wide puppy dog eyes.

Ishizu hesitated before letting out the breath she was holding. "Very well…I shall speak to him…"

"Man, guys!" Joey's loud voice broke the quite Atem had just acquired for Tea in the room as he came barging in, Tristan and Yugi right behind him. "You won't believe all the mean things that's being said about Tea."

He caught sight of the glare Atem threw his way and froze a blush of embarrassment creeping up his neck as he caught sight of the sleeping Tea. "Sorry."

"It's true though. Atem, you don't know what's being said out there about her. It's brutal" Tristan stated rubbing his arm as he walked up behind Joey.

"So I've heard. Tea has told me a bit of what they've been telling her…but not much…" Atem answered looking down, his forehead creasing with concern as he stared at Tea's tear-stained sleeping face. _What horrible things have they told you my love to get you and our friends in this state?_

"It's really weird though." Yugi commented. It's like suddenly all the girls have just gained an unexpected hatred towards her. Even the girls who are nice to everyone have been really mean towards her…it's just…_**strange**_…" Yugi spoke slowly making eye contact with Atem. "It's as if…there's something more to _it_…"

Atem nodded agreeing with Yugi. "I agree fully with you, Yugi. I do not think this sudden hatred towards Tea is an unexpected occurrence. There must be something more here than meets the eye. The question is what?"

Everyone stared back and forth from Atem to Yugi. There faces were solemn and serious. It was as if they were having a completely important discussion silently and who knows maybe they were. "Whoa boy. Man, Atem you'll never hear what I just heard about your new candy!" Duke shouted as he entered the room. He stopped short though, the smile falling off his face as he saw that Tea was with Atem but she was sleeping so she couldn't have heard anything, right?

All the girls were staring at him, eyes set in glares. _Such a player _sounded throughout their minds in disgust.

"What is it that there saying, Duke?" Atem questioned seeing that Duke had swallowed his tongue.

"Um…I uh…never mind…" Duke answered nervously. Atem would have his head if he said what he heard to him with all these people, let alone _Tea_, even though she was sleeping, present. He can't believe it. He was actually thinking! "I'm sure you don't want to hear about how apparently Tea is getting it on with you and every other male in the school in the library in the middle of the night…" Never mind…he wasn't thinking before he spoke. _Oh shit. _He was gonna die. Atem's gonna kill him. Why didn't he think before speaking?

"What?" Atem asked his voice strained as he glared at Duke. Atem was so relieved that Tea was asleep right now. If Duke had said that with her awake he would be killed. He might still be killed…Atem just wasn't sure if it was worth his time. "Why would you even want to tell me that?"

Duke opened his mouth to defend himself but someone beat him to it…except it wasn't to defend him. More like shove him in the line of fire. "Because he wants to know if you've been _together _with her because he's heard the rumor that the only reason why you're with Tea is because she's _**a wild child **_during your "session." Kaiba's voice rang out as he stepped into the room calmly.

Everyone's mouth had fallen open. The whole gang minus Atem and Ishizu had heard the rumor but they didn't think that Duke actually bought it. Atem's mouth was hanging open. How could…who would…how dare someone make up a rumor to tarnish Tea's reputation and…and…he was lost for words.

"Those girls are a bunch of…" Kisara muttered angrily to herself as she marched into the room behind Seto, fists tightened.

"Yugi…your thinking what I'm thinking are you not?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded.

"What? What are you two thinking?" Joey asked moving his head rapidly back and forth as Ishizu left the room going to find the principal.

"I have reason to believe…" Atem started but stopped when Tea started moving against him. She slowly opened her eyes groaning a bit as her eyes felt heavy from crying. She blinked them a couple times trying to get her eyesight into focus.

"What were you thinking?" Tea asked tiredly laying her head against Atem's chest yawning as she threw her legs over his lap. Everyone was a bit surprised to see her acting like this.

A slight blush had crept onto Atem's face but he spoke all the same. "I have reason to believe that this sudden…" He hesitated trying to figure out what word to use.

"Hatred" Tea muttered.

"They don't have hatred towards you, Tea…" Atem said.

"They do Atem. They do. They hate me. They hate me because of you. For taking you away from them…" Tea murmured out.

Before Atem could try to change Tea's mind Duke mentioned that he was whipped. Everyone turned to glare at them and Duke just smiled. He felt that tension was growing and he really wanted to know what Atem was going to say. Besides he was dying to say whipped and Atem in the same sentence. He just found it so damn amusing!

"Atem can you continue with what you're saying." Duke said.

"Just finish your sentence Atem…" Tea said leaning her face into his neck, breathing in his exotic scent that brought butterfly's throughout her body.

"Yes well um…I have reason to believe that uh…" Atem was having a hard time concentrating since Tea was distracting him. She was pressing her lips against his neck lightly every couple of seconds. He kept loosing his train of thought.

"Atem and I think that those two guys who took over Ryou and Marick's body, Bakura and Malik have done some type of brainwash on the girls in the school to make them act like they are."

"But what about us?" Kisara questioned.

"You're not a girl" Seto said.

"Why you!"  
>"It would be too obvious to put her friends under the brainwash as well. By making it the other girls in the school who weren't to happy to have Tea take Atem away from their clutches it would be less suspicious."<p>

"And it looks like they just programmed them to be mean to Tea even if there worse than her" Seto spoke up connecting the dots.

"Exactly. Right Atem?" Yugi questioned. He heard a muffled hmm from Atem and when he looked he sweatdropped. Tea was currently engaging Atem in a kiss, her hands running through his hair as he held her close. It was obvious that he wasn't paying attention.

Yugi coughed slightly. He coughed slightly harder. "AHUM!" Joey shouted making Tea jump, separating her lips from Atem.

"Is it possible to have brainwashed Tea into being too lovey-dovey with him…" Tristan asked quietly inching closer to the girls as Tea once again connected her lips to Atem.

"Perhaps…" they muttered back.

"Tea!" Mai yelled as she grabbed Tea and dragged her off Atem. "Snap out of it."

"What?" Tea said innocently.

"We should go back to the library to look for clues" Rebecca spoke inching closer to Yugi not wanting to be in between Atem's surprised but pleasant gaze at Tea and Tea's miserable at being separated gaze towards him.

"Clues for what?" Atem and Tea asked as Tea was placed in between Mai and Serenity hiding her from view of Atem and he from her.

"The two who hurt Atem. There using Ryou and Marick's bodies but there must be a way to find them. They might have left something in the library" Duke said. "Am I right or am I right?"

"Wow Duke you've actually paid attention." Seto said smirking. Duke didn't notice the sarcasm and smiled largely.

"Let's go then. Come on Atem" Duke said marching over to Atem and helping him stand up. Yugi quickly ran over to help and together they started to awkwardly help Atem who was struggling to be released out the door and all the way to the library. Tristan, Seto, and Kisara walked after them. Mai, Rebecca, Serenity, and Tea walked behind and they placed Tea in the middle of them to watch her.

When they finally got to the library Yugi spoke acting like a detective. "Let's split up and look for clues." Everyone separated and in about 10 minutes everyone was done looking through the empty library.

"Where's Atem and Tea?" Joey asked troubled. Everyone glanced at each other before they all started walking around the library as a group. They found them alright…in the boring Math section of the library except they weren't looking for clues…Atem had Tea against the wall and they were making out.

Everyone rolled their eyes as Yugi and Mai ordered them to separate. They had to walk in between them the rest of the way because every time they looked back they found them leaning against a wall kissing…again…

By the time they got to the room it was pretty late. Ishizu was nowhere to be seen. Tea checked on his shirt and found it to be completely cleaned from blood and helped Atem put it back on. As Atem was lifting his arms up grimacing for Tea to carefully pull his shirt onto him Tristan spoke "hey I just noticed something…"

"What?" Joey answered.

"How come Atem and Yugi were like mentally speaking when they were just staring at each other. Their expressions kept changing…" Tristan said. Tea had calmed down considerably and was calmly sitting next to Atem on the bed.

"It's because we share a mind-bond…" Atem answered.

"A what?" everyone minus Yugi questioned.

"A mind-bond…you see…I'm not from this modern day era really…" Atem said and he soon started to explain to them all how he was actually a Pharaoh and how Yugi and Solomon had done something with the Millennium Items bringing him back to life. No one could believe what they were hearing but something in them made them believe him.

Tea was sitting mouth open as she stared at Atem. Does that mean that her dream had been real…had she somehow known that Atem was a Pharaoh…did his death in her dream really happen? Or was that just part of her dream?

And what about the wedding? Was he married back then? Or was that just part of her dream as well?

She never got to voice her thoughts since a scream echoed through the halls calling for help. Everyone quickly got up and ran out the door. The screams were close. Atem and Tea's hands interlocked as they ran keeping them close to each other.

They got to a semi-dark hallway. The screams echoed in the end and they ran only to find themselves against a dead-end. "I've been waiting to speak with you…_**Pharaoh **_Atem…" A light, mature voice spoke from the shadows.

Everyone turned around quickly, Atem pulling Tea into his arms to hold her protectively against him. Tea's hands immediately went to grasp his bicep and chest in her hands tightly as she leaned into him. The guys had gotten in front of the girls for extra protection and they were all in front of Atem and Tea.

"Who speaks?" Atem ordered his tone of voice changing as his voice lowered in octave making it sound more regal than usual. Tea felt a shiver of pleasure rush through her on hearing his deep voice deepen even more and listen to the rumble of his voice against his chest. She closed her eyes quickly enjoying the sound before opening them again. She felt as if she had heard him use that tone of voice a thousand times and yet she still loved it. But now was not the time for this.

A lone figure cloaked in a dark blue cloak stepped out of the shadows entering the light slightly their hood drawn over their heads, their heads turned downwards not allowing Atem to see who it was. A golden sash covered in Millennium Item hieroglyphics was wrapped around the waist tightly.

"Who speaks?" Atem questions again. The cloaked head moves upward slightly still leaving their face in the shadows.

"I speak Pharaoh. I…"

_**M: Done! What do you think? Atem was about to remember his wife's name and he was unable to. But he can now confirm from his memories that Tea was indeed his wife from the past. But will he tell her? Yugi and Atem have figured out that Bakura and Malik are responsible for what happened to all the girls but found no clues in the library…how can they stop them from trying to harm Tea?**_

_**Who is the cloaked figure that speaks to them? How does this cloak figure know that Atem is Pharaoh? Isn't it amazing how everyone takes the fact that Atem is Pharaoh really well? And what's up with Tea? Why does she feel as if she heard Atem use that tone a thousand times when it's the first time she hears him use his "Pharaoh Tone"**_

_**If you want to find out what happens next then Review!**_


	17. Going Down

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that perhaps there's only maybe 3, 4, perhaps 5 chapters left of this story. Thanks for all your reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea of this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_A lone figure cloaked in a dark blue cloak stepped out of the shadows entering the light slightly their hood drawn over their heads, their heads turned downwards not allowing Atem to see who it was. A golden sash covered in Millennium Item hieroglyphics was wrapped around the waist tightly._

"_Who speaks?" Atem questions again. The cloaked head moves upward slightly still leaving their face in the shadows. _

"_I speak Pharaoh. I…"_

"I…Isis, speak."

"Isis?" Atem questioned an eyebrow raising up. So the cloaked figure was a female. On hearing a girl's name Duke's eyes couldn't help but run over the figure only to get a shortage. He could not see how she looked with that _blasted_ cloak on!

"My name is Isis." Isis spoke. "Forgive me for my abruptness, Great Pharaoh, but I have come to warn you…_**all **_of you." Isis spoke; looking at each and everyone of them pointedly even though they couldn't see it they could feel her _**gaze **_when it settled on them.

"Warn us? What do ya mean warn us?" Joey questioned.

"About the impending doom arising in the near future."

"Impending Doom?" Tristan and Joey exclaimed freaking out. Everyone else was staring at the figure distrustingly. Atem's arms tightened around Tea at Isis words and Tea clenched her eyes shut snuggling into Atem's protective hold.

"Be more explanatory girl" Seto barked out. "If you wish to warn us about something then stop with the riddles and tell us."

"Uh Seto…she wasn't speaking in riddles…she was just being vague…" Kisara pointed out sweatdropping.

"I do not care how she is speaking. She is wasting my time."

"But you have nothing to do Seto. We're locked up in the school so what can you possibly have to do…" Duke said. "Unless your do involves a girl and your do means…"

"Isis…" Yugi spoke curiously interrupting Seto's most probable rude response to Duke.

"What do you mean impending doom?"

"And how do you know that I am Pharaoh?" Atem questioned.

"I know many great things about you Young Pharaoh." Isis said smiling slightly. "And I can not say anything else here about the nature of my words. If you wish to learn more than we must move quickly somewhere else."

"Why?" Duke asked looking confused.

"It is too dangerous to speak publicly here. Do you wish to know more, My Pharaoh?"

"Yes" Atem spoke staring straight into the hood of the figure.

"Come!" The lady spoke. "Follow me! And quickly!" She turned around and quickly started walking out of the dark corridor her pace brisk and silent. Everyone exchanged glances before following her. Each male kept their respective female counterpart close.

Some like Tristan and Yugi kept them close by holding their hand tightly and pulling them to be touching shoulders. Others like Joey was merely walking with Mai's arms wrapped around one of his arms squeezing the life out of his arm. Seto had pushed Kisara to be next to him and slightly in front so he could keep an eye on her. He didn't touch her but he walked extremely close to her back. Close enough that she could feel his breath moving wisps of her hair slightly.

Atem had his arm draped around Tea's shoulders, his hand lightly resting on her low side, his finger curling around one of her short's belt rings pulling her even closer to him. Tea was leaning into Atem's body wanting to fuse with him. Duke was quickly walking ahead of them keeping track of the figure.

After about 10 minutes of walking throughout the school the figure stopped in front of the janitor's closet. She quickly opened the door and whispered "Come! Quickly! Enter!"

"But it's a jani…" Duke started but the hooded figure shushed him and hissed out to enter the room. Duke sighed rolling his eyes figuring that he'd go along with it and entered the dark closet. Tristan, Serenity. Joey, Mai, Kisara, Seto, Rebecca, Yugi, Atem, and Tea soon piled in after him. The hooded figure than entered the very, very cramp closet, closing the door behind her with a click, leaving them in complete darkness.

The closet brought back memories to Tea and Atem. Tea felt her face heat up remembering the little "rendezvous" time she and Atem had shared in this very closet. Atem pulled her closer if that was possible to plant a kiss in her hair. Tea knew he was remembering as well. She felt his heart speed up quickly before going back to normal.

"So tell me again why we're in the janitor's closet?" Duke rhetorically asked. The hooded figure did not answer. They felt her push through them and heard the hiss of something sliding. They heard a slight, hardily audible sound that sounded like a pin being enter somewhere.

"Hold on to something…" The figure murmured out.

"What? Why?" Everyone asked.

"Why do we need to hold on to something…AHH!" Joey shouted as the ground beneath their feet, the walls and roof surrounding them shook roughly as if an earthquake was happening. All of them (minus the hooded figure) started screaming. They heard a weird noise before the floor fell under them.

Not really. They just felt as if they were falling since the janitor closet itself was falling downward at an extremely fast pace. It was an elevator. Screams were bouncing off the tight space and with a rough jerk the falling stopped. A second later a beep was heard and the door slid open allowing a bright light to enter the small closet. The light gave everyone a chance to see each other and the awkward positions.

Yugi had fallen onto the floor when the sudden earthquake rumble happened and Rebecca had wrapped her arms around where she thought Yugi was when the elevator started falling but instead of hugging Yugi, her arms were wrapped around his hair.

Tristan had jumped into Serenity's arms like Scooby-Doo always does to Shaggy. Joey had crumpled to the floor hugging Mai's legs terrified as Mai hugged a broom for stability. Seto had leaned against the wall and fallen in between the brooms and mops and Kisara had fallen slamming into his chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist lightly.

Tea had thrown her arms tightly around Atem's neck squeezing the life out of him trying to mold her body into his, her eyes were clenched shut as she had her head buried in the middle of Atem's chest. Atem's arms had wrapped themselves tightly around Tea pushing her more into him to keep her safe. One arm was wrapped tightly around her back and the other was wrapped snugly around her waist…or well…that's where Atem thought he had it but in reality he had it wrapped snugly around her um… _bottom…behind…_you get the picture.

With the light illuminating the space though everyone could see what they were doing. Atem had stifled his laughter at everyone's position that is until they all stared at him…or were his hand was with shocked gazes. Atem looked down and his face burned up. He hadn't meant to place his hand there! Honestly! Tea was still tense in his arms but slowly the muscles in her body started to relax making Atem's hand go even lower. His blush deepened. It took Tea a couple seconds to notice the pressure of his hand and when she glanced back a bit her face darkened.

Before they could react though there attention was diverted to Duke as was everyone else's.

Duke had jumped onto the hooded figure wrapping his arms around the figure tightly caging her arms at her sides his face showing cattish fear, his green eyes portraying his fear. "When I said to hold onto something I did not mean me…" The hooded lady briskly said in a monotone voice. 'Nor did I say _others_" she said raising an eyebrow though they could not see it as she stared at the peculiar holds everyone was in. "And release me Duke!" She snapped out seeing that he was not releasing her.

Duke blushed brightly in embarrassment and to try to cover up he grabbed the hood and threw it down to reveal…

_**M: Done! Oh! I left ya with a cliffhanger there! Lol. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Sorry that this chapter was a bit short but I'm running a bit late for something. Please Review!**_


	18. Info and Truth

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! I know I know you all hated the cliffhanger I left you all in! I wasn't originally going to but I wanted to post a chapter up yesterday and I hadn't finished writing so I was just like what the heck! Leave them in a cliffhanger! The chapter is a reasonable length! Lol. But never fear a new chapter is here! And to make up for the last one this one is 19 pages long! If my calculations are correct there are only 2 more chapters to go before this story finishes! So Stay Tune and Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea of this story!**_

_**Recap:**_

_Duke blushed brightly in embarrassment and to try to cover up he grabbed the hood and threw it down to reveal…_

Another hood….wait…what! Duke stared wide-eyed at Isis as did everyone else. He had just pulled the hood down only to come across the exact same hood. "I knew one of you would try to see my identity" Isis spoke pushing away from Duke and the others to get out of the closet. "But it didn't work." She stepped into the blinding light.

In pairs everyone slowly left the closet having to close their eyes from the bright light and blink several times until they could see clearly. Everything in the room was pure white. The walls, the floor, the pillars that rose around the room as if they were in some Ancient Greek temple. "Follow me" Isis spoke seeming to float across the floor her cloak flowing slightly around her.

Everyone glanced at each other before slowly starting after her. Tea's shoulder hit Atem's and he placed his arm around her waist pulling her slightly into his side. He felt so relieved. Tea hadn't told him anything about where his hand had been. He could only hope that she knew it was a mistake. Tea wrapped her arm low on his hips and he felt her hand slither into one of his back pockets. His face started to burn and when he glanced at her eyes wide he saw her smirking at him. She was getting back at him.

Okay so she didn't know it was a mistake. But if this is payback he's okay with it. He moved his arm to be on her low back and his hand went down a bit slithering into her jean short's back pocket. She glanced at him quickly her eyes sharp and he smirked back at her.

No one seemed to be noticing there little "showdown" and that was good. There attention was diverted back to Isis who had stopped in front of a large white door. She inserted a code into the panel and the door with a loud creak opened making a loud slam noise as it opened fully. Isis stepped into the room briskly and the gang piled in behind her the loud doors slamming loudly behind them making them flinch a bit.

This room was the same as the other room except dark black wires ran around the whole room even up the walls and on the floor. Large machines were piled around the whole room explaining why there were so many wires. The machinery was almost as impressive as the machines Seto Kaiba's Corporation had.

"Uh…not to be rude or anything' but why did ya bring us here?" Joey asked.

"And how in the world can this be in the janitor closet?" Tristan questioned.

"It must have been an elevator. The janitor closet I mean" Rebecca answered.

"It was" Isis spoke going swiftly to one of the large computers and typing rapidly on the white keyboard. "You are very smart Rebecca." Rebecca grinned proudly as Tristan sulked.

"So that means that we're under the school" Serenity spoke eyes wide.

"Yes indeed we are" Isis spoke swiftly running to an opposite computer inputting data.

"So an underground room under the school. What a cool school" Mai spoke grinning.

"No ones about this place though. It's secret. Only certain people know" Kisara responded. On getting stares she added "That must be it right Isis?"

"You are right my dear friend" Isis spoke.

"If I had known there was a secret room down here do you know how many girls I could have…"Duke started to say but was punched by Kaiba. His glare told him all. Duke's eyes trailed back to Isis and even with the immense light in the room her hood kept her face hidden from view.

"But if this place is so secretive then why are you showing it to us?" Yugi questioned stepping up away from the group.

"Because the reason this place exists is all because of the Pharaoh."

"Me?" Atem said surprised.

"Yes Pharaoh. For you."

"Why me?"

"Because we knew that danger was near and that the Evil One would be coming for you once Yugi and his grandfather revived you."

"How do you-" Atem and Yugi spoke.

"I can not easily explain it to you. Nor am I entitled to explain anything to you until the others arrive. They are almost here. Speaking of them…here they are…" Isis spoke not looking up from a computer as another large white door opened and three identical hooded figures appeared walking into the room.

"Good job Isis on bringing the Pharaoh…" A zany sounding voice said. It was coming from the medium height one and was a bit chubby. From the voice though the gang could recognize that it was a female.

"But you also brought his friends?" The slightly taller hooded figure spoke in a gruff voice teetering on nerves. Male.

"Yes I did." Isis relented. "They are as much involve as he is. They already knew about he being Pharaoh already as well putting them in even more danger."

"I see…"The male said. "Very well. At one point or another they would find out I'm sure."

The smallest hooded figure had yet to speak but it did walk towards Isis. Unlike Isis and the two other hooded figures who seemed to float as they walk not making a sound, this hooded figure's footsteps could be heard. They were light but they were their. He must be the newest member then.

Isis stepped out of the way speaking in a low voice too low for the gang to here. The hooded figure nodded before he got to work typing furiously, inputting data into the computer.

"As impressive as this is can you please tell us why you brought us here" Kaiba questioned surprising everyone at the fact the was impressed and he said the word please.

"The reason why you are all here is so that you can understand the danger Tea and Atem are in." The gruff teetering on nerves man spoke. "All of you are included of course in being hunted but The Evil One's main focus is Tea and through her Atem."

"What do you mean?" Yugi questioned concern showing in his eyes as he glanced at Tea and Atem.

"You know how Tea has been having some fainting spells lately." Isis spoke. Everyone nodded. "They weren't fainting spells."

"What do ya' mean they weren't fainting spells?" Joey questioned.

"She was fainting because a poison was being injected into her. It should have killed her but it looks as if she has grown…I mean…is immune to it…" Isis spoke correcting herself quickly. It was not her place to tell them that Tea had lived before.

"Poison! Why poison! Who would want to poison her?" Mai, Rebecca, and Serenity spoke eyes wide. Atem drew Tea into him more to hold her protectively. A whimpered escaped her lips as her hand gripped his shirt, where his heart would be tightly.

"The Evil One would" Isis spoke. "But he has no doubt used Bakura and Malik to do the job for him."

"And the way that they've been inserting the poison into her is by a shot of some sort. A prick is all they need to have a flow of poison enter her blood system." The zany lady said.

"I don't believe it" Seto said crossing his arms. "She was brand new to the school and they've hardly been around her and Atem came into the school with her unconscious in his arms from the street so it can't be them that are targeting her."

"I understand your distrust" The man said. "Let us see the clip." The smallest hooded figure nodded, typed rapidly before pressing the Enter Key. The biggest computer, the motherboard turned on a video appearing of the street. "Play it" the man spoke. The hooded figure pressed a button and the video started.

Everyone watched with raptured eyes as they saw Tea in the street walking to school. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening. A businessman bumped into Tea, some children got in her way. But then they saw it. They saw the person who pushed Tea into the street, grabbing her arm and pulling her back in. Right after the person ran away they saw how Tea fell back, hitting Atem in the chest as she succumbed to the poison.

"Rewind the clip to the person pushing her into the street and zoom in." The man ordered. The hooded figure nodded and did as he was asked. Everyone watched the clip again this time zoomed in and saw that when the person grabbed Tea's arm to pull her back in there was a small covering over his finger and at the tip of it was a small needle.

"Pause it" The man ordered. The video was paused. "Zoom in to his hand a bit more and then play it." The hooded figure zoomed in and played it. Just as the stranger's hand connected with Tea's arm everyone saw how the needle went into her skin and back out as the man left. "Zoom in."

Zooming in even more they saw the area where Tea had been pricked. A small droplet of blood escaped where she was injected but there was something weird about it. The blood had some weird sort of white inside the red and that white soon turned into black taking over the blood and then they saw it. Just as the drop of blood splashed onto the ground a black fume so small no one would see it unless it was zoomed in came out of it forming the famous poison sign. The two bones making an X and a skull on top of it before the fume faded away.

"Someone really did poison you" Kaiba said surprise in his voice. Atem glanced at Tea and felt horrible. Her face had turned a deathly pale white, her eyes wide showing her fear.

"Yes they did. Now pay close attention to who it was that poisoned her" The zany lady said. "Rewind it to when he bumps into her and zoom into the culprit's head a bit." The hooded figure nodded and did as so. They watched the clip again and this time they paid attention to the culprit. He moved too fast to see his face but they did see his hair perfectly. It was semi-long and it was white…pure white.

"Rewind it, Pause it, and then Zoom in" The zany lady ordered. It was done and now they could see his face perfectly.

"RYOU!" Everyone shouted surprise on their face.

"No it's not Ryou" Kisara said frowning as she peered closer at the face. "This guy's face is rougher and more define. Zoom in a bit more" She ordered. The hooded figure nodded and zoomed in. "look. You see. This guy's eyes are narrower then Ryou's and his whole face is more defined and leaner. Ryou still has baby fat."

"You are right Kisara. This is Ryou" The man spoke. "But at the same time it is not. His body is being used by…"

"Bakura" Atem spoke glaring daggers at the face on the screen. "Bakura has taken control of his body. That is why he does not look exactly like himself. Bakura's Spirit infused with his thus changing his appearance."

"You are correct Pharaoh" Isis spoke smiling lightly though they could not see it.

"We have reason to believe that Bakura and Malik are cooperating with The Evil One once again as they did a millennium ago." The man spoke.

"Now hold on. You mean Bakura is a…" Joey started.

"Evil Spirit from the Ancient Egyptian Past?" Rebecca offered.

"Then yes. That's exactly what he is" The zany lady responded.

"And this Malik guy?" Tristan questioned.

"What does he have to do with all this?" Mai asked.

"Just like Bakura it seems that his mission is to poison Tea. He has taken over Marick's body to do so." The man spoke. "Show them the video of the cafeteria when they both bumped into her." The hooded figure nodded typing quickly on the keyboard. A second later a new video showed up on the screen. It showed Tea separating from Yugi, Tristan, and Joey as they headed for the lunch line and she headed to the table.

"Zoom in" The man ordered. Zoomed in everyone was able to see Ryou and Marick walking calmly. And as they passed Tea everyone saw the change in their faces as Bakura and Malik took over. "Pause it."

"As you can see the difference in their faces is minimal but it is the only way you can tell that the Evil Spirits have taken control. Focus on their arms. What do you see?"

"A bracelet. No wait…" Yugi said as he studied the band around their arm. "It's some type of Ankh cuff."

"Very good Yugi" The zany lady praised.

"I don't get it. What's so important bout a piece of jewelry there wearing?" Joey questioned looking confused.

"You dimbat!" Mai yelled. "That's not a piece of jewelry!" She yelled slapping him over the head.

"Actually Mai. It was" Rebecca spoke raising a finger up in the air. "Ancient Egyptians use to wear it as a fashion statement."

"They use to wear that ugly thing as a fashion" Mai said wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Mai! That's not nice! It was a different time!" Serenity scolded.

"Yeah! What she said!" Tristan and Duke spoke. They turned to glare at each other as they each took a step closer to Serenity.

"Actually…you're all wrong" Atem spoke up.

"What! Impossible! I'm never wrong!" Rebecca exclaimed glaring at Atem.

"Rebecca…" Yugi spoke trying to calm the girl down. "Remember Atem lived in that time. He should know what it was used for."

"But grandfather told me!"

"Your grandfather isn't exactly a valuable source kid" Seto spoke glancing at her with disinterest.

"Seto!" Kisara scolded glaring at him.

"Actually…he is…"Tea spoke softly. Everyone looked at her. She was gripping Atem's shirt in a death grip but color was slowly starting to come back to her face.

"Not everything family says is true" Seto snarled.

"Her grandfather is the world famous archeologist of Ancient Egyptian." Tea snarled back glaring at Seto. Seto looked surprised at getting a snarled answer from a girl. Atem felt a tinge of a smile lift up his lips. _That's his girl! _

"You mean…your grandfather is Professor Hoptchkins!" Kisara said eyes wide and sparkling. Rebecca nodded her head proudly.

"It was thanks to him that I met Yugi-kun!" She chirped out happily throwing her arms around Yugi in a tight hug. His face became a tomato.

"Oh ya! Mr. Solomon Mutou is suppose to be best friends with him right?" Kisara asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"Yep…there best friends…:" Yugi squeaked out patting Rebecca softly on the head as she squeezed the daylight out of him.

"Rebecca…I do not wish to show your grandfather in a bad light especially if he is close to Grandpa Mutou but the Ankh cuff was not warn as a fashion statement."

Rebecca's face burned with heat of embarrassment as she released Yugi from her hug. Yugi threw his arm around her shoulder pulling her into him to give her comfort knowing that one of the things Rebecca hated the most was finding out that her grandfather was wrong. She gave him a small thankful smile.

"The Ankh cuff was used as a statement, yes, but not as a fashion statement…" Atem explained. "That cuff was worned by the most famous criminals of the time. Our government forced a criminal responsible for horrible crimes to wear that cuff forever and in plain sight in their arms to let whoever they meet know that they were face to face with a dangerous person."

"And the criminals would actually follow that rule?" Tristan asked.

"Yes they would. It was considered a great honor to them" Atem said rolling his eyes. "If a criminal were to receive that cuff it meant they were a big and dangerous threat and the people would usually fear them. So criminals would vie to get that cuff."

"So…that means…Bakura and Malik…are…" Tea whispered. Atem nodded.

"Yes…there deadly criminals…"

"The worst ones during your reign, correct Pharaoh Atem?" The man asked.

"Yes they were…"Atem agreed.

"Bakura was known as The King of Thieves and Mailk was known as The Shadow King…"

"Why were they known like that, Atem?" Tea questioned looking up at him her forehead creased with worry.

"Tea…" Atem paused looking at her. "I…do not wish to tell you…the acts they committed…are too horrible…you should never have to hear them…"

Tea nodded accepting his response.

"Alright so what was so important about this cuff besides that it means there dangerous" Seto asked looking a bit bored but the raised eyebrow he had said otherwise.

"Pharaoh Atem" The man spoke. "Was right about the real usage of this cuff but it seems that they have changed the usage of it."

"What do you mean?" Atem questioned.

"Zoom in" The zany woman said. Once zoomed in even more to the cuff Atem immediately noticed the difference.

"There's a spike."

"Exactly" The zany woman replied.

"And I'm guessing that spike wasn't suppose to be there originally…" Joey stated.

"No it was not" Atem spoke slowly.

"In that spike the poison resides. Zoom out a bit and play it" Isis spoke motioning towards the smallest hooded figure. The figure nodded and played it. Atem felt anger course threw his body seeing both Bakura and Malik inject Tea with the poison.

"It was rather lucky that Atem got to her when he did" Serenity commented.

"Yeah I mean I know that if I had gotten to her when that happened I would of…" Duke trailed off flinching at Atem's glare. He ran behind Isis getting a white flag out of nowhere and waving it around announcing his surrender.

"But that is not the worst of it" The man spoke.

"What do ya mean not the worst?" Joey questioned.

"The worst was when she fainted in the snow" Isis spoke. Atem cringed remembering the scare he felt running through him when he saw Tea fall in the snow. "They decided that a stronger version of the poison was needed to get rid of her."

"But no one was around her at that time" Duke retaliated. "What?" He asked seeing everyone staring at him. "Atem's not the only one who was watching her."

"Yes but Atem's reason for watching was most likely more gentlmenish than yours" Seto responded wryly. Duke fumed but said nothing.

"They used this…" Isis said bringing out Tea's bag from under the table, taking out the blimp contraption. "They used this to inject the poison in her."

"M-My bag!" Tea said. "How'd you get it?"

"We have our ways" The zany woman answered in a sing-song voice.

"Tea…you had that blimp…in your bag… and you never told us…" Mai said hurt apparent in her voice.

"I…"Tea started but Atem cut her off.

"You now understand my haste around her. When I found her with that contraption in her stomach I almost…" He broke off not finishing his sentence as he leaned down slightly to cover his nose in her hair and breathe in her scent. He leaned back up and finished in a broken voice "It reminded me of how Bakura and Malik killed someone very important to me in our past…"

Tea looked up at Atem her eyebrows furrowing with confusion. Tea was taken out of her thoughts when Atem connected eyes with her, gave her his beautiful wry smile and lean down to kiss her forehead softly. She relaxed, a small smile appearing on her face as she leaned into his comforting embrace.

"Show the clip" The man spoke. They played the clip and by the time the clip ended Tea was shaking. She could take no more. Her legs were shaking and Atem knew by the way she was holding him so tightly, her body turned fully in front of him so she could bury her head into his chest arms wrapped tightly around him, leaning immensely on him, that if he released her from his embrace she would most likely crumple to the ground.

"Now do you see the severity of this case" The man spoke looking at everyone, specifically Seto through his hood. Somehow Seto could feel his gaze on him so he answered.

"Yes I do to an extent but there are still some things that doesn't add up in my mind."

"Please enlighten us so we may rest your doubt" The man spoke.

"If Bakura and Malik, these supposed Evil Spirits are here to destroy Atem then why are they attacking Tea and not him? There has been no occasion where they have tried to harm Atem."

"What about the library?" Duke retorted.

"The shots were not aimed at him. They were aimed at Tea he merely took the hit for her." Seto answered.

"Because Tea shall be his end." The man spoke.

"What do ya' mean she'll be his end?" Joey asked confused.

"It will be through her that he will be killed" The zany lady answered.

"What! Why!" Everyone shouted. Tea felt fear grip her heart as she looked up at Atem's face a serious expression framing his face. He glanced down and gave her a small smile caressing her hip with his thumb lightly.

"They plan on killing him by killing her" Isis spoke.

"Why?" Tea asked her voice cracking as she turned around in Atem's arms to stare at Isis.

"It must be because you're the one he likes" Tristan said.

"No. That can't be it" Serenity answered shaking her head no. "He didn't know her when they poisoned her on the way to the school.

"I can not give you that answer…" Isis spoke turning to look at her other three hooded accomplices. "It is something we wish not to disclose. Atem, I'm sure has an idea of why they are targeting her but we will not say it unless he does."

"A-Atem?" Tea questioned turning around in his arms again to face him her face looking distraught, eyes wide and watery. She placed a hand on the middle of his chest and the other one to grip his hand that was on her waist.

Atem looked into her eyes and he felt guilt building up in him. He didn't have an idea…he knew why they were targeting her to kill him once again. But he didn't want to tell her…not yet…

If he had it his way Tea would never know of the connection he has with her…if she did then she might consider this whole relationship with him a fluke…and he couldn't have that…

He knew that if she left him either of her own accord or because someone ripped them apart through death…that he wouldn't be able to handle it. He _needed _her like he needed _air _to breath. Without her he would die. Now that he had found her he wouldn't be able to live without her.

Seto on noticing that Atem seemed a bit relentless and fidgety and knowing him for years Seto knew he did not wish to answer nor say a lie to Tea he chose to ask his other question. "If they used a stronger poison on Tea then shouldn't she have died because the possibility of her being immune to the stronger poison is highly unlikely?"

"You caught that didn't you…?" The man spoke sweatdropping. "We were hoping you wouldn't…"

This sudden question on Seto's part took Tea's attention away from Atem. Atem started to breath again feeling relief flood through him. _Thank you Seto _he thought. Now he doesn't have to answer or lie to Tea.

"Well you see…an antibiotic was injected into Tea…in order to help her body's defenses against the poison in two occasions." The man said slowly. "One luckily was injected into her before they shot her the stronger poison."

"If she hadn't been given the antibiotic she wouldn't have made it" Isis spoke.

"But how did she get the antibiotic?" Yugi questioned.

"That is confidential" The zany woman answered.

"But if it was shot into her than she has a right to know" Yugi argued.

Tea's eyes widened as she remembered something. "I remember feeling a prick a bit after leaving the cafeteria."

"Do you remember who pricked you?" Yugi questioned.

"Uh no…I don't exactly know…" Tea answered as she started thinking. "I didn't really think much of it but…"

While this was going on Seto had walked over to examine the fine machinery the place had and he had gotten to the hooded figure who was in control of the videos. With everyone distracted Seto pushed the hooded figure down to the ground placing a foot on his back to keep him on the ground.

He quickly started typing away searching for something on the computer. Everyone's attention had gone to him when they heard the hooded figure's cry. "Seto! What are you doing! Get away from that computer!" The man bellowed making his way to Seto but he was too late. Seto found what he was searching for and clicked it. A video came up on the screen.

"Let's see who pricked Tea the antibiotic" Seto said pressing the play button. The video started when Kisara met Tea in the cafeteria table. While watching the video Kisara's face had grown white and she had walked over to Seto.

"Does it really matter who injected the antibiotic to Tea I mean whoever they are was actually helping her…" Kisara started nervously her hand inching towards the erase button.

"Yes it does matter" Seto coolly answered grabbing her wrist with his hand pulling her body against him blocking her from the controls. "And don't even think about trying something on the video Kisara. I don't know why you're concerned but we need to know who gave her the antibiotic."

"Do we really?" Kisara asked nervously.

"Yes we really do" Seto coolly responded.

"Ohhh…" Kisara whimpered out lowly feeling dread run through her as she was forced to watch the video.

"Kisara! You're the one!" Everyone shouted seeing as Seto had zoomed in catching in Kisara's finger the same needle ring thing Bakura had and how she injected something into Tea. The only difference was that the drop of blood did not get the poison fume.

Everyone was looking shocked at Kisara. Even Seto. He hadn't thought it was her. She ripped herself away from him backing up to be next to Isis. "Yes it was me. I'm part of them" She said motioning towards the hooded figures. "We are here to protect Pharaoh Atem at whatever cost. And the only way to protect him is to protect Tea" She said her voice steady and filled with harsh true. Her heart though was thumping a mile a minute at seeing the expressions of disbelief all her friends had on their faces.

"T-Thank you…" Tea murmured out breaking the silence.

"What?" Kisara asked surprised.

"Thank you…for injecting the antibiotic in me…you saved me from dying…" Tea whispered out giving Kisara a grateful smile though it was a bit weak. Atem's shocked stare softened as he looked down at Tea. It was true. If it wasn't for what Kisara had done Tea wouldn't be here in his arms.

"Yes thank you Kisara…you saved Tea from leaving _me_…from leaving _us_…" Atem said his voice strong compared to Tea's meek voice.

"Y-Your welcome" Kisara said surprised written over her face. She hadn't expected them to thank her. The reason why the hooded figures were hooded is one to protect their identity so that it's harder for Bakura and Malik and The Evil One to figure out who they are so it's harder to get them out of the picture and two they told her they had to be secret because if not Atem and Tea would hate them.

"It looks like you were wrong _Ishizu_…" Kisara muttered out before slapping a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

_**M: Done! Lot's of explanations and reasons got uncover in this chapter! The gang found out about Kisara and her roll in all of this. Why does Atem not want to tell Tea about her relation to him? Is he right to think that she'll dessert him? Who are the hooded figures anyway? Why do they say that through Tea Atem shall perish? And why did Kisara just say Ishizu? If you want to find out what happens next then Review!**_


	19. Revelations and Trouble

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! The end is almost upon us! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And sorry for the wait! To make it up this is 20 pages!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the idea for this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_It looks like you were wrong Ishizu…" Kisara muttered out before slapping a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. _

_Please tell me they didn't catch that! _Kisara thought nervously as her nervous eyes flitted towards her friends and Seto. She bit back a groan when she saw the expression on their faces. _They caught it. _Her eyes flitted nervously towards the hooded figures whose cloak covered heads snapped to face her.

"Ishizu? What are you talking about?" All of her friends (including Seto…yes Kisara supposed she considered him and…Duke…friends now) asked.

"Oh um…well…" Her eyes flitted towards the cloaked figures and they all nodded their heads with disappointment at her slip up. After a moment of hesitation, Isis nodded her head telling Kisara to admit the truth. The other hooded figures nodded their heads a moment later.

Kisara sighed and pushed Seto out of the way so she could help the fallen comrade of hers. "I guess it's time I confessed something to you guys."

"What do ya mean confess?" Joey said eyes wide with surprise. "Didn't you already do that?"

"Alright so maybe confess isn't the right word to use…" Kisara spoke as her nails dugged into her arms as she crossed arms over her chest.

"It's time…to _inform _you…yeah…inform…you about the truth of who these hooded figures are."

"Didn't you already do that?" Tristan questioned.

"Well yes…but I mean…inform you about them…"

"Kisara you mean…you're going to tell us…" Yugi started to say.

"Identity" Seto's voice rang out. "You're going to tell us their identity."

"Well…yes…" Kisara answered pausing as she glanced steadily into each of her friend's eyes for a second. "I am…"

"Well then get on with it!" Duke shouted. "I wanna see who the babes are!" He grinned largely at Isis and the medium sized hooded figure. Everyone sighed and sweatdropped.

"Your such a…such a…"Serenity started to say feeling herself lost for words as she glanced at Duke with incredulousness in her eyes.

"Perverted Playboy Player" Rebecca offered glancing at Duke with a semi-glare on her face.

"Baka" Mai added as she crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him. The rest of the gang allowed a small amused smile to spread across their lips. Duke had anime fallen with a large sweatdrop and a depressed motion on his face.

"Alright…I guess I'll start with one of the and I quote Duke when I say "babes." Kisara said. Duke hopped off fully player happy as he stared with player excitement at the hooded figure with the zany female voice as Kisara motioned for her to come forward.

"I'm just warning you the true identity of these people may shock you" Kisara warned.

"What? Is it some super hot babe?" Duke questioned. Kisara tried to hide the amused wry smile flirting into her lips. Seto raised his eyebrows up as he watched arms crossed as amusement and laughter appeared in Kisara's eyes as she tried to hold back her laughing smile.

"Depends on what your classification for super hot babe is, Duke" Kisara grinned wryly as she nodded at the hooded figure next to her.

The lady gripped her hood with both hands and slowly pulled down the hood revealing her identity.

**With Bakura and Malik:**

"_**I can't believe Isis got to them before we did" Bakura hissed out as he entered the Janitor Closet.**_

"_**We would have gotten to them first if it hadn't been for you…" Malik muttered out.**_

"_**What! What did you say?" Bakura hissed out glaring as Malik closed the door behind them leaving them in the darkness of the janitor closet. Their eyes glowed with a fluorescent red outlining their eyes and pupils a stormy black abbess in the rest of their eyes.**_

"_**You heard me!" Malik snarled out giving Bakura a returning glare.**_

"_**How is it my fault?" Bakura questioned snarling as he punched the wall of the janitor closet roughly pushing the piece of the wall inward. A puff of steam came out of it as the piece of wall moved in and outward came a keypad.**_

"_**Because if it hadn't been for you going around kissing all the girls we put the subconscious trance in to release them from the spell we would have gotten to them sooner." Malik answered as he turned and started inputting a code into the keyboard.**_

"_**You're just jealous that you couldn't release them from the spell" Bakura answered back hastily. "And that you weren't able to kiss them. Besides it was just a peck and since we had them all gather in the library it took me about 15 minutes."**_

_**Malik rolled his eyes as an earthquake happened in the closet as the walls and roof shook before a hiss was heard as the closet…the elevator started going downward. He answered in the order Bakura spoke. "First off I am not jealous. Secondly I wouldn't want to kiss every single girl this school has and thirdly though simply breaking them out of the trance would have been quick you taking them to dark corner of the library to do Anubis knows what…"**_

"_**To do things with them" Bakura answered grinning wickedly. Malik rolled his eyes.**_

"_**To do things with them. Bakura you know no matter how fast you go it still takes a very long time for the things you did especially when you did it with every single girl" Malik said stressing out the words every single girl. **_

"_**I didn't do it with the ugly ones"**_

"_**You did some of it with them" Malik answered back.**_

"_**I don't know why you're complaining I mean you could have done things with them too."**_

"_**I prefer to make them think they want it then doing what a thief like you did taking it weather they wanted to or not"**_

"_**Oh please Malik you know as well as I do that while being in the trance of our spell they would agree and consent to anything we wanted." Bakura answered rolling his eyes. "So your proclamation is false."**_

"_**Whatever the reason if I had broken them from the spell it would have been quicker!" **_

"_**What? Taking their Shadows to erase the trance and then keep a tracker on them so whenever you want them you just have to move your petty wand and wala you have them running to do your every desire and whim!" Bakura spat out. "I don't think so. My way is better for them and for me."**_

"_**First off. It's the Millennium Rod you nitwit! Not a wand!" Malik snapped ignoring how the elevator started going faster. **_

"_**How dare you insignificant nitwit call me a nitwit! Nitwit!"**_

"_**You're just a Thief! Of course you're a nitwit!" Malik shouted back as the elevator roughly went onto its side as it no longer went downward but to the left. "I on the other hand am a King!"**_

"_**A King my ass!" Bakura spat. "You just call yourself the Shadow King but you're not an actual King!"**_

"_**Oh yeah! At least I had a kingdom!"**_

"_**A kingdom of Shadows! Of people you had sent their minds to the Shadow Realm!"  
>"It's a kingdom all the same!" <strong>_

"_**Yeah a kingdom of mindless empty shells!"**_

"_**Oh yeah! What about you! You call yourself the King of Thieves! Yet you have nothing! No clothes, no kingdom, no riches!"**_

"_**Why You!" Bakura shouted as they glared at each other getting insistently closer as they tried to murder each other with their glares. The elevator roughly entered a landing as Bakura and Malik continued to throw insult after insult at each other as they both pounded their fists onto the door. The door fell with a wham allowing more darkness to filter through.**_

_**They left the closet arguing all the way as they made their way to a dark door with blood splattered on it and the ground. They both glared at each other one last time before shooting their hands out at the same time to push the door open first. They tripped and fell into the room.**_

"_**You two and your stupid competive spirit" A nasally young voice said. Bakura and Malik looked up to see that the child had not even turned to look at them. He was sitted in a large office chair far too large for a child his age and height typing furiously in the computer. Their Motherboard.**_

"_**He is angry at you two, y'know" The boy said eyes never flicking from the screen making his own glowing fluorescent red orbs change from the bright blood colored color to a dark more subdued blood red.**_

"_**For what?" They complained as they got up dusting themselves, grimacing as they saw that their clothes had been saturated with the blood from the door and ground. Where or who's blood it was they never knew. It was just always there…as he was always here…**_

"_**For failing at getting to them first" The deep evil voice echoed throughout the room as a sudden chilling cold filled the room.**_

"_**Yeah sorry bout that" Bakura said glancing at his now dirty clothes. **_

"_**Sorry is not enough!" The voice bellowed. "You two have failed me once again!"**_

"_**We are horribly sorry my Lord but…" Malik was going to explain what happened but a shadow whipped out slapping him across the face silencing him. He felt the sting but did not cry out. He merely took it. Bakura got slapped twice once on each cheek but he did not cry out either. They showed no signs of being slapped in emotions but Bakura, being that his shell, Ryou still had baby fat and had paler skin then Malik's shell, Marik, you could see a pink outline of a hand-backlash print on each cheek.**_

"_**First you two are incompetent when I ask you to destroy the girl with poison. Then when I ask you to kill her with other ways you allow that blasted Pharaoh to get in the way!"**_

_**The shadows started creeping forming a grotesque shadowy figure the narrow demon blood colored eyes glaring with its very essence: pure hatred, evil, and darkness at Malik and Bakura. **_

"_**And when he was ordered to stay resting you could have destroyed her mind and spirit during the time it took for her to return from the gym to him! With all those negative emotions flying off of every single girl in contact with her soul, spirit, mind, heart was weak from my dark powers and you still fail! And now! Now when all I ask of you is to bring them to me you cannot complete the task!"**_

"_**It was not our fault! That blasted Isis…" Bakura started to explain.**_

"_**SILENCE!" The Lord yelled shaking the walls around them as shadows wrapped around Malik and Bakura. A cry of horror and pain was ripped from their very being as the darkness in them and surrounding them slowly started to go against them. Destroying them from the inside and the outside, combining both unmentionalable pain to make the biggest torture they have ever faced.**_

"_**My Lord!" The boy shouted. "My Lord!" He shouted turning swiftly in his chair eyes averting from Malik and Bakura kneeling on the floor in pain as screams were ripped from their throats.**_

"_**What!" The Lord yelled causing a storm of shadows in the room as he turned glaring with hatred practically dripping out of his eyes to stare at the boy. **_

"_**I…I found something…" The boy said slightly freaked out at all the shadows pointing at him as if they were missiles. **_

"_**Really?" The Lord spoke relinquishing the shadows that were holding Bakura and Malik, releasing them from the agonizing pain. A second later all the shadows were back in The Lord as he turned his full attention on the boy.**_

_**Malik and Bakura, groaning got up clenching their teeth's together as spasm of protesting pain ran through every single muscle in their body. **_

"_**S-So much for being the Shadow King" Bakura muttered to Malik. Malik glared at him and opened his mouth to respond back with a snappy comment.**_

"_**What did you say?" Their Lord's voice rang throughout the room like thunder making them jump like scaredy cats shiver of fear creeping through their bodies.**_

"_**N-Nothing!" Bakura squeaked out his voice going a bit high-pitched. He cleared his throat ignoring the amused expression on Malik's face on hearing his voice sound almost like a girl. "So Noah. You say you found something?"**_

"_**Yes I did" Noah answered as he typed furiously getting everything he needed onto the screen as The Lord waited impatiently his shadows curling around Noah freaking him out and forcing him to type faster fear gripping his heart.**_

_**It doesn't matter that he was one of the favorites of his Master like Bakura and Malik he was still terrified of him and with all reason to be. He almost destroyed Malik and Bakura, his favoritest servants in the whole wide world merely because they failed at accomplishing what he asked. And he was a little boy for crying out loud. He had more reason to fear him then they did. One Shadow Move like what he did to the two idiots and Noah would probably be out for the count…forever…**_

"_**Well then don't hog up your info. Fill us in" Bakura stated nervously quickly walking up trying to hide a grimace of pain as he walked to be next to his Master. Malik hiding his own grimace as he walked to his Master's other side.**_

"_**May I speak, Lord?" Noah questioned not daring to look upward knowing that he'll freeze if he sees those blood filled eyes.**_

"_**Yesssss" The Lord hissed.**_

"_**Very well…if you look here you'll see that I was able to infiltrate the Motherboard computer of the P.A.P"**_

"_**P.A.P.? What nonsense is that?" The Lord bellowed. **_

"_**Pharaoh Atem's Protectors" Noah, Bakura, and Malik all answered at the same time.**_

"_**Oh yes of course I knew that…Continue…"**_

"_**The only reason why I was able to infiltrate this time is because they have been using a vast amount of power in the last hour to operate it. I was able to hack in secretly and spy from this Motherboard what was happening in the other Motherboard."**_

"_**And?" Malik prompted looking curiously at all the flashing and changing numbers on the screen. **_

"_**And I discovered that they were playing videos."**_

_**Bakura snorted. "Of what? Documentaries on Egypt?"**_

"_**No. Of our targets…"**_

"_**What news is that for me?" The Lord questioned.**_

"_**You see my Lord on watching videos of our target Tea they have caught Bakura and Malik in action as well…"**_

"_**It does not matter that much if they have discovered us. The Pharaoh and his Wife already know we're around" Bakura said shrugging his shoulders indifferently.**_

"_**Yes but I also found the video which shows why the stronger poison didn't kill Tea" Noah spoke typing furiously.  
>"What!" Bakura and Malik yelled eyes wide. "Tell us!"<strong>_

"_**It was not my comrade's fault that the poison did not work Master. It was the P.A.P fault. This girl…" Noah typed furiously on the keyboard before a picture uploaded onto the screen.**_

"_**Kisara…" Bakura and Malik muttered out as they looked at the photo of the girl. **_

"_**Yes Kisara is one of the undercover yet not undercover members of the P.A.P. She injected Tea with an antibiotic to fight against the poison. By this time they already knew that Tea had grown immune to the poison. Based on the data I stole from the computer they did not think she was going to get attacked by the stronger poison. They were planning that the antibiotic would just stop the effect of the regular poison altogether."**_

_**Bakura snapped his fingers. "I know who she is. She's good friends with my host Ryou"**_

"_**And how do you know this?" Malik questioned raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**Shuffled through my host's memories."**_

"_**You really are a thief" Malik stated. Bakura grinned.**_

"_**Is that all you have to report?" The Master questioned.**_

"_**Actually there's one more thing…" Noah trailed off as he typed furiously again making sure to be able to stay on the other Motherboards system. "You know how we've been looking for the member's base to destroy it…"**_

"_**Yes…You've found it!" The Lord stated.**_

"_**Yes I have."**_

"_**Where? Child! Where?" Malik and Bakura shouted.**_

"_**Right next door to us" Noah said. It was as if Time seemed to have frozen.**_

"_**Next door?" Bakura repeated a look of confusion entering his eyes.**_

"_**Yes it seems that we are not the only ones to use the school's underground for a secret base. In the wall to your right if you were to break it we would be in their base."**_

"_**Are you serious? We've been searching for that base for years!" Bakura growled out. **_

"_**Yes I am. And…I was able to hack into the Webcam of a smaller computer in the base.**_

"_**Very good Noah" The Dark Lord praised. Noah beamed. It was the first time the Lord actually praised him when he was next to Bakura and Malik and the first time Bakura and Malik actually seemed interested in what he was saying.**_

"_**We can watch what's happening now in the base. I started watching and the targets, the friends, and our enemies are there."**_

"_**Really now?" Malik said raising an eyebrow. "I say we pay them a little visit."**_

"_**I agree with you" Bakura agreed eagerly.**_

"_**No! Not yet!" Noah shouted as Bakura and Malik turned to the wall. "There's something else…"**_

"_**What more can there possibly be?" Malik questioned as he and Bakura turned around.**_

"_**Yes they are right. We have enough data to destroy him" The Lord said.**_

"_**What if I said I could tell you their identities" Noah spoke out hastily. "The identities of the hooded figures. The secret members of the P.A.P."**_

"_**What? You can?" Bakura, Malik, and there Master questioned.**_

"_**Y-yes…right now as we speak the members are going to reveal themselves. Kisara has already been revealed and the others are getting ready to do so."**_

"_**So they shall be unhooded" The Dark Lord said power hungry and bloodlust filled demonic eyes shined with pure evil as he stared at the screen.**_

"_**At last we shall know who our enemies are" Malik whispered to Bakura. **_

_**Back with the Gang:**_

"Alright…I guess I'll start with one of the and I quote Duke when I say "babes." Kisara said. Duke hopped off fully player happy as he stared with player excitement at the hooded figure with the zany female voice as Kisara motioned for her to come forward.

"I'm just warning you the true identity of these people may shock you" Kisara warned.

"What? Is it some super hot babe?" Duke questioned. Kisara tried to hide the amused wry smile flirting into her lips. Seto raised his eyebrows up as he watched arms crossed as amusement and laughter appeared in Kisara's eyes as she tried to hold back her laughing smile.

"Depends on what your classification for super hot babe is, Duke" Kisara grinned wryly as she nodded at the hooded figure next to her.

The lady gripped her hood with both hands and slowly pulled down the hood revealing her identity.

"MS. PI!" Everyone yelled surprise appearing on their faces. Duke's face had turned ghastly pale.

"Duke dear although you find me a "hot babe" I am not interested. You're too young for me and besides you're not my taste" Ms. Pi said laughing. Duke's ghastly pale face immediately burned up with embarrassment as everyone started laughing.

"Hey Duke. I thought you said you were everybody's taste" Seto joked making everyone freeze with shock. Did Seto just crack a joke?

"I warned you" Kisara said shrugging her shoulders as her laughter started to calm down.

"Ms. Pi…you are a part of this…" Atem asked when he stopped chuckling.

"You bet I am dearie. Why do you think I never actually got on your case when you never came to my class?"

"I thought you thought I didn't care" Atem answered blinking.

"Well I did…but there was also the fact that you were an Ancient Pharaoh and a restless one at that so I let it slide…but once this whole problem is over I'm going to tie you to your chair in my class if I must" Ms. Pi said glaring at him. Atem chuckled and nodded his head,

"I don't think that'll be a problem Ms. Pi" Tristan said grinning.

"Atem has your class with Tea so skipping will be the last thing on his mind!" Joey said grinning stupidly.

"Unless he skips with her" Duke said losing his embarrassment as he raised his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Tea blushed brightly as everyone laughed including Atem. He planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"He's right you know" He whispered into her. Tea's blush grew tenfold and a shiver ran through her body.

"Now…Now…let's not gang up on Atem here…" Ms. Pi joyfully said as she skipped in her own Ms. Pi way to the side. "It's your turn now dearie" She yelled waving over the tallest of the hooded figures.

Kisara sweatdropped knowing that the person behind the hood was annoyed. "Okay this guy here is our group's head…leader so to speak" Kisara explained.

"A fabulous person to work with" Ms. Pi exclaimed.

Everyone watched anticipation in their eyes as hands grasped the hood and pulled down showing his identity.

"Mr. Pat!" Yugi, Tea, and Atem shouted eyes wide.

"Hello class" Mr. Pat said smiling at them shaking his head side to side before running his hands through his hair.

Everyone else had their mouths gaping open. How could Mr. Pat, the most forgetful person they know, be the leader of this group? And Ms. Pi being part of the group was another shocker but it showed what Seto always believed: If you're too preppy…you're hiding something…

"Mr. Pat…is that why you made Tea sit next to me?" Atem asked.

Mr. Pat shrugged. "Eh…sort of…I hadn't actually planned it but it did work out well enough, My Pharaoh."

"Mr. Pat…does this mean that your forgetfulness was all part of an act" Yugi questioned staring at Mr. Pat with wide eyes.

Mr. Pat looked around the room at everyone's stunned faces. "Yeah it was…to an extent…I _am _forgetful just not _that_ forgetful."

"So why did you act so forgetful?" Tea questioned.

"Because the enemy wouldn't consider you then right?" Rebecca answered and questioned at the same time.

"Bingo" Mr. Pat exclaimed smiling.

"So does this mean that Ms. Pi was doing an act all along?" Duke questioned.

"An act? Heavens no!" Ms. Pi said giggling. "I'm actually like this!"

"Is she really?" Mai questioned raising an eyebrow.

Mr. Pat, Kisara, and two hooded figures nodded.

"Hmm…I didn't think someone could be that zany…" Serenity whispered to Mai.

"Alright so we know that two of them are our teachers Mr. Pat and Ms. Pi so the question is who are the other two?" Tristan asked everyone.

"Well…" Kisara started.

"Are they all teachers?" Tea asked.

"Um…no there not all teachers…" Kisara answered slowly.

"I say we find out this figures identity" Kaiba stated as he grabbed the smallest hooded figure by the back of their robe pulling them backwards and then forward to be in clear view of everyone.

"Wait! Seto" Kisara shouted as Seto grabbed the hood and pulled down.

Everyone was silent as they took in who was the smallest member of the group.

"MOKUBA!" Seto shouted in shock his grip loosening on the hood as he stared shock at his little brother.

"Mokuba!" Everyone repeated. Tea, Rebecca, Serenity, and Mai were all confused on whom he was but everyone else seemed to know him.

"He is Kaiba's little brother" Atem stated.

"I didn't know he had a brother" Tea answered back in a whisper.

"I thought he was an only child with the way he acted" Mai confessed.

"Looks are deceiving" Rebecca and Serenity spoke.

"What are you doing Mokuba?" Kaiba shouted his face turning red from anger. "What are you doing getting involved in something like this?"

"I had to brother! I had to! They needed my help!" Mokuba shouted.

"Your help! What are you doing getting involved in something this dangerous?" Seto shouted.

"I had to help them protect the Pharaoh so I had to protect Tea…"

"Why would you do something like this?" Seto snarled raising Mokuba by the neck to stare into his eyes with anger and betrayal. "Why Mokuba! Why!"

"Because I had to. They needed someone that was really good with computers and had amazing technology for the task and…"

"We originally went to speak with you" Isis spoke. "To ask you to join us but you were busy and we came across Mokuba. And well when we found out that he was your little brother and we saw how good he was with computers we asked him and he agreed."

"But…But…"

"Hold on!" Joey and Tristan shouted.

"This doesn't make any sense. Two teachers, a high schooler, a what are you kid elementary…whatever you are kid…it don't make sense. There's no pattern here…so who's the last figure…who are you Isis?" Joey proclaimed.

"Well you see…" Isis started to explain.

"Ishizu" Tea and Atem both said at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Isis questioned.

"You're Ishizu aren't you" Tea stated. "That's why Kisara said your name."

"It was a mistake in her part. She let your name slip" Atem said.

Isis sighed before grabbing her hood and pulling it down. "Yes…you are correct…" Isis or should I say Ishizu spoke.

"Ishizu!" Duke yelled surprised.

"Yes it is I! I am the 2nd Commander if you will of this group" Ishizu spoke calmly.

"B-But…But…"

"That would explain why you didn't question what was in Tea's system" Atem spoke.

"Yes…I also gave her another dose of antibiotics to help her recuperate faster from the stronger poison."

"And that's why you never actually said anything when we slept together in your Office…" Tea said blushing when she noticed how that came out.

"You are right. I knew you needed Atem and Atem needed you so I never bothered to actually enforce the rule…much…but I was still part of the staff…so I had to play my part…"

Ishizu stopped talking when she froze for a second. Fear entered her eyes. "We must go! Quickly! Hurry!" She yelled as she tried to get everyone to leave.

"Why?" Serenity questioned.

"Because…" Ishizu never got to answer as there was a strong explosion as a wall exploded. Everyone fell down to the ground. Some of them like Mr. Pat and Ms. Pi were thrown across the room by the strength of the explosion.

Atem immediately fell down covering Tea's body with his. He grimaced against the pain he felt on his chest but ignored it. His only concern was protecting Tea.

"Because we've arrived" Two familiar and sinister voices spoke through the cloud of smoke and debris. Atem squinted his eyes looking through the dust to spot two familiar figures. The dust cleared enough that he could see who they were.

"BAKURA! MALIK!"

_**M: Done! What do you think! How many of you thought that the "evil" boy was Noah? And now the hooded figures have been revealed to be Mr. Pat, Ms. Pi, Mokuba, and Ishizu! And now what is the gang to do now that Bakura and Malik have just crashed the…meeting? If you want to read the last chapter then Review!**_


	20. Confrontations

_**M: I know that I said this was going to be the last chapter but it's already 22 pages long and it wasn't finished so I figured that it's a bit long already so in the next, next chapter shall be the final chapter! I've divided the 22 pages into two separate chapters to make it less long. This chapter has 8 pages. Sorry for the long wait it's just that school is killing me right now since this upcoming week is the last week of the quarter so the teachers have been bombing us with works and test and I needed to focus on an extra credit for Geometry. I wanna make sure that you my readers get the best quality writing I can make so it took a bit longer than usual but I finally wrote to the best of my ability! Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing! She only owns the OC's in the story and the story idea! Now enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"_Because we've arrived" Two familiar and sinister voices spoke through the cloud of smoke and debris. Atem squinted his eyes looking through the dust to spot two familiar figures. The dust cleared enough that he could see who they were._

"_BAKURA! MALIK!" _

"BAKURA! MALIK!" Atem yelled once he recognized the two figures.

"Yes it is us, Pharaoh!" Bakura and Malik cackled out as the dust slowly started to settle. A large hole was behind them in the wall.

"Is that…a…computer?" Joey questioned as he got to his elbows looking at the Motherboard Computer on the other side of the wall.

"Computer? What blasted thing are you…oh…" Bakura snarked out as he turned and saw their computer.

"I don't get it…why would there be a computer there?" Tristan questioned, getting to his knees uncovering Serenity who he protected.

"That was our hideout!" Malik insanely answered.

"Hideout! You mean to tell me that we've been next to the villains this whole time!" Mokuba shouted eyes wide.

Mr. Pat and Ms. Pi groaned as they struggled to their feet. Cuts and scrapes along with pieces of dust and debris covered them from head to toe. They could hardly stand. The impact against the wall was powerful indeed.

"What do you want!" Mai snapped quickly getting to her feet at the same time as Atem.

"Normally you would be my answer" Bakura grinned. Mai gave a disgusted sneer as Joey shot up like a bullet fumes coming out of his ears as he got in front of Mai.

"That's ma girl you're talking to!" He seethed.

"Does it matter" Malik snapped. "Once we destroy that petty girl you'll be lucky if the blond gets together with one of us."

"You…will…not…destroy her…" Atem seethed out as he pulled Tea upward and behind him.

"That is where your wrong, Pharaoh!" Bakura cackled out. "We will steal her right from under your nose!"

"And once our Lord is through with her I shall feed what's left of her to the shadows!" Malik cackled grinning insanely as Bakura grinned wickedly.

"We won't let you hurt her!" Yugi said, Rebecca's hand gripped tightly in his as he glared, puffing up his chest, trying to look taller and more intimidating.

"Yeah!" Duke shouted as he helped support Ms. Pi and Mr. Pat.

"Your new court's words are heartwarming Pharaoh." Malik said grinning. "But it's sickening."

"Why are you even after her!" Rebecca shouted trying to distract Bakura and Malik as Atem was slowly inching backwards with Tea. He was going to try to get her out of here. If she kept them distracted long enough perhaps he could get her out.

"To destroy the Pharaoh!" Bakura and Malik shouted out. "It shall appease our Master, Our Lord and it shall allow true darkness to reign!"

"What I don't understand is why you need to kill the girl to kill Atem" Seto's cold calculating voice echoed as he crossed his arms over his chest his cold eyes narrowed, Kisara hovering near him glaring at the two offending villains. "Why don't you just kill him and leave everyone else out of it?"

Atem stopped in his tracks with Tea when Bakura and Malik looked over to him. Ishizu and the rest of the group had slowly walked till they were surrounding Atem and Tea. Atem's heart wrenched with sad heartfelt pride. These people…his friends… surrounding him were truly magnificent. Atem felt Tea's hand grip his tightly. He glanced at her giving her hand a responding squeeze. He would be damned before they laid a hand on Tea.

"It would be pointless to just kill Atem" A nasally voice ranged out. Bakura and Malik muffled groans as they rolled their eyes as a small figure carefully stumbled through the hole.

"Noah!" Seto and Mokuba shouted eyes widening.

"Hello…_brothers" _Noah answered his red tinted eyes glowing slightly. His mouth quirked up into a sly grin just enough to show his slightly pointy unnatural teeth.

"Brothers!" Everyone said eyes wide as they looked from Noah to Seto, to Mokuba.

"Yes…Noah…was our younger brother" Seto spoke his cold eyes staring straight into Noah's red brimmed eyes. _Unnatural_…Noah's eyes were never liked that, nor were his teeth.

"Was?" Serenity questioned as she got closer to Tristan gripping his arm tightly.

"He was before he died…" Mokuba spoke.

"Died!"

"Ya mean to tell me he's a ghost!" Joey shouted turning pale in the face his whole body shaking. Mai rolled her eyes tightening her grip on his arm trying to make him stop shaking.

"My Master, My Lord…gave me a chance to live again…" Noah stated. "To live again better than before and all I had to do was give up my soul and become one of his followers."

"How is this better? You gave up your soul to the darkness of Evil!" Atem yelled fury raging in his eyes.

"Because once you are destroyed the Lord shall reign! And I will be rich!"

"You already were. I mean you're a Kaiba." Joey said confused.

"He is not a brother of blood…" Kaiba spoke. "He is adopted."

"Seto and I are true blood brothers he is an adopted brother…" Mokuba explained.

"I do not mean rich with money! Rich with power and authority! And I was promised that Seto and Mokuba will bow down before me! I will be higher than them! In fact I will be their owners! They will work for me and have to do what I say!" Noah shouted eyes glinting with madness.

"What! Preposterous! That is merely nothing but a dream for you! It'll never happen" Seto spoke glaring.

"Why would you want to do that to your own brothers?" Kisara questioned.

"I was sick of being known as the "adopted Kaiba" I was sick of hearing that I wasn't a true Kaiba. I was sick of it all. I was sick of you two getting all the attention and gifts and love! Your dad only adopted me to look good!"

"He gave a rat's ass about you" Bakura shouted with glee.

"Noah! This is ridiculous! You are going against your own family!" Atem shouted.

"Save your breath Atem!" Seto spoke. "Noah is dead. Long-gone. He died years ago."

"And yet I stand before you." Noah yelled. "Alive!"

"You sold your soul! How is that living!" Atem shouted trying to get some sense into the kid's head.

"He has strong resentment towards the Kaiba brothers…" Tea whispered. "It must have been hard for him…knowing that he was not related to them…"

"But Noah" Tea shouted. "You must be wrong! I am sure that Kaiba's father loved you! And I am sure that Seto and Mokuba loved you too!" Tea glanced at Seto and Mokuba.

Mokuba nodded his head earnestly staring at Noah. Seto raised his eyebrows and gave no indicative of his feelings towards his little adoptive brother but his eyes did soften a bit staring at Noah.

"They are filling you with lies Noah! And you know it!" Malik spat out.

"I know they are lying!" Noah answered. "That is why I am helping you two in killing Tea and thus killing Atem!" He yelled pointing at Atem, an unknown hatred burning in his eyes. "I shall make the Lord proud!"

"Ishizu!" Malik said grinning maliciously. "Or should I say Isis! Using your Millennium Item to foresee our movement was quite brilliant on your part! But it wasn't enough to stop this confrontation!"

"Millennium Item!" Atem yelled turning around to stare at Ishizu eyes wide. _Impossible… _His eyes ran over her form before settling on her neck where a choker resided her hand grasping it tightly. _The Millennium Necklace._

"Atem…" Tea whimpered getting closer to Atem as Noah and Bakura took a couple steps closer glaring at her with some dark bloody craziness in their eyes.

"You will not be harmed Tea. I shall protect you" Atem murmured tightening his grip on her.

He closed his eyes as Malik raised his Millennium Rod. The Eye appeared on Atem's forehead glowing Ra's gold brightness. Tea gasped staring shocked at Atem. Her friends gasps were heard throughout the room as the three Millennium Items in the room: The Necklace, The Rod, and the Ring took on the same glow.

"Shadows! Attack Tea-HEY!" Malik shouted as his rod disappeared. All three Items appeared in front of Atem before disintegrating into tiny fragments before being absorbed by Atem's body. The Millennium Puzzle soon appeared in front of Atem. He opened his eyes murmuring something in his ancient tongue before the Puzzle glowed and changed shape.

A sword appeared before Atem. He gripped it firmly in his hand. In the glow of the lights that survived the "explosion" the sword Atem now held glinted dangerously.

He pushed Tea into him more his arm going around her waist as he gripped the sword tightly. "What did you do to my Rod?" Malik yelled glaring at Atem, fury beyond belief in his face.

"And my Ring!" Bakura shouted like a banshee.

"My necklace…" Ishizu murmured eyes wide as she touched her neck surprised.

"Of course!" Mr. Pat said eyes widening with surprise. "All the Items have been absorbed by Atem so he may use the Sword of Ra!"

A dark shadowy gas filled the room coming out of the hole in the wall. The temperature dropped. A sudden chill swept through the room causing shivers that were just screaming _foreshadowing_ through everybody's spine.

_**M: Done! What do you think! Ooh we have delved into Kaiba, Mokuba, and Noah's past…And Atem has summoned the Sword of Ra! What will happen next! Review please!**_


	21. Light in the Dark

_**M: Here's the next part! Next chapter I promise shall be the last chapter! Hopefully my teachers won't kill us this week since it really is the last week of the quarter with work! If they don't you can count that the chapter will be up in maybe…2 days top! If they give a lot maybe by Sunday…depends…anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's and the idea for this story! Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

_A dark shadowy gas filled the room coming out of the hole in the wall. The temperature dropped. A sudden chill swept through the room causing shivers that were just screaming foreshadowing through everybody's spine._

"The Sword of Ra…The Sword of Ra…THE SWORD OF RA!" A dark, pure evil voice ranged throughout the room as the shadows formed a large disfigured creature. The shadows kept moving like clouds changing the shape of whatever it was behind Bakura, Malik, and Noah. Only two things stayed consistent: The figure was always grotesteque and the second being the narrow, filled to the brim with blood, demonic eyes.

A terrified gasp escaped Tea's lips as she stared terrified at the very same eyes from her nightmares. The ones whose blood was hers…but it was only a dream right…

"Do you really think Pharaoh that a petty sword can stop me!" the voice boomed its eyes narrowing more if that was even possible. Tea shivered with fear gripping Atem tighter to her.

"Do not insult Ra's Sword!" Atem seethed out his eyes glowing with a fire.

"Ra is not strong enough to defeat me!" The creature snarled. "Let me prove it to you by taking out your lover" The creature hissed before forming into one giant shadow before swiftly flying at an amazing speed toward Tea.

Tea screamed closing her eyes. A second later she opened them to find Atem standing in front of her his sword glowing with a goldish tinge as he held it against the shadow. Light flickered out of the sword into the shadow as the shadow pushed against it. "You…will…not…hurt…her" Atem gritted out his teeth clenching tightly together as his chest muscles spasmed protesting against his rough movement.

A hiss was heard from the creature as the shadows started pushing against the sword. The light emitting from the sword would not let them get closer. Bakura and Malik started to carefully walk, the same hieroglyphic crested dagger appearing in their hands.

Eyes narrowed with burning hatred and a lust for blood in their eyes, Bakura and Malik slowly started creeping towards Tea. "Hey!" Joey yelled catching sight of them getting closer to Tea and getting Tristan and Duke's attention. "What do ya think your doing, huh?" He yelled stepping in front of Bakura.

"Move aside!" Bakura barked out seething.

"You ain't going anywhere!" Tristan shouted as he got in front of Malik.

Duke grabbed Bakura and Malik's arms. "Put the knives down!" Duke ordered gripping the wrists of Bakura and Malik hand trying to stop movement in the hand that held the daggers. Noah was quietly going behind Duke a regular dagger in his hand. Duke turned around and kicked it right out of his hand. The dagger fell to the floor with a clank as Duke quickly kicked his leg upward hitting Noah on the side of his head knocking him out.

"Release us mortal!" Malik and Bakura spat out struggling.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Mr. Pat's voice rang as he limped towards them. "I will not allow you to harm them."

"Do you really think a mere mortal can harm us?" Malik boasted. "You are speaking to the Shadow King!"

"And the King of Thieves!" Bakura added. "And one thing I'm good at…is escaping!" With a sudden movement too fast for the eye to see Bakura had sprung his wrist free from Duke's grasp and had switched places with Joey arm wrapped around his neck tightly, chokingly.

"Release my companion" Bakura ordered putting his dagger against Joey's wrist slicing it enough so a trickle of blood ran out of it. Joey hissed. Duke quickly released Malik seeing that Bakura was not kidding. "Normally I would slit your throat but this dagger can only have the blood of the girl and the Pharaoh on it" Bakura hissed out pushing Joey roughly away from him.

Joey fell stumbling onto Duke and Tristan who had to hold him up as he gasped for breath. The pain in his heart was more painful then the slash on his wrist. It felt as if his very essence was being sucked away into some type of darkness, the darkness enclosing his throat and lungs not allowing him to breathe. It was horrible!

"And as one of the self-proclaimed Osirion's of the Pharaoh I can not allow you to hurt him or his beloved." Mr. Pat explained his hand going into the sleeve of his cloak.

"Proclaimed Osirian? You" Malik snorted out. "An Osorio is a great and powerful thing! You can not self-proclaim yourself as one!"

"I am self-proclaimed because I chose to become his Osorio."

"The Osorio is chosen by the gods" Malik snapped out. "Everyone knows that. It is predestined."

Mr. Pat pushed his glasses back up his nose as they slid down. "Yes but since not even the Fates knew when Atem was to be brought to life an Osorio was never assigned."

"Naming yourself his protector does not make you more powerful. You're just a foolish human." Bakura snarled out.

"Osirion? What's that?" Mai asked Rebecca.

"From what I understand an Osorio is the chosen protector by the gods for the Pharaoh. Each Pharaoh will have an assigned protector that is suppose to help them stay on the right track and keep them safe." Rebecca answered.

"Can Mr. Pat do that then?" Serenity questioned. "Can he become the Osirion?" Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "Beat's me. What about you, Yugi?"

"This is the first time I ever hear something about an Osirion and I'm sure Atem would have told me about it so he must have known that he wouldn't have one in this new life."

"A foolish human is what you both were before you allowed the shadows of darkness to take over. You are merely being used for his own gain. Just as Ryou and Marick are vessels for your spirits, your spirits are vessels for the evil darkness." Mr. Pat spoke calmly.

Malik raised his hand palm facing Mr. Pat as he chanted quietly some type of spell to call out the evil shadows to his aid. As a ball of shadows started forming around his hand Mr. Pat's glasses glinted slightly as they caught the scarce light.

"As the Osirion I can not allow you to harm my Pharaoh nor his Queen." Mr. Pat's hand came out of the sleeve to show a _card?_

"A card? Hah! What do you expect to do with a card?" Bakura laughed out.

Duke grabbed Joey and Tristan pulling them with him a couple steps away from Mr. Pat, Bakura, and Malik. Being in the line of Malik's crossfire would not be a good thing.

Mr. Pat merely chuckled at their ignorance. "For being a thief and kings you do not know how looks can be deceiving."

"What nonsense are you spitting?" Malik spat out.

"No nonsense, I assure you." Mr. Pat calmly explains twisting the card around the front of it facing Bakura and Malik. "Swords of Revealing Light!" He yells, the card shining.

"What! NO!" Bakura and Malik yelled as they were encompassed, imprisoned by bright shining swords of good. The swords of the gods!

"This can't be! It must be an illusion!" Malik shouted.

"A trick!" Bakura yelled throwing a punch only to get electrocuted by the swords.

"It's clearly not an illusion" Ms. Pi spoke glancing at Mr. Pat, curiously shining in her eyes.

"The Swords of the Gods…the only one who could have access to this power is…a god…" Ishizu muttered eyes widening as she stared at Mr. Pat.

Atem wasn't even able to glance over when he heard the commotion between Bakura, Malik, Joey, Tristan, Duke, and Mr. Pat. He had to focus all of his energy in keeping this demon away from Tea. His whole body was screaming with pain, his muscles contracting and spasming with the pain. It felt as if his whole body was burning with pain.

It was taking all of his will and then some not to pass out from the pain when the shadows started pushing rougher than ever. Sweat was dripping down his temple as he grinded his teeth together to stop himself from crying out with pain.

He heard Tea whimper as one of the shadows were able to pass by him and struck her. She hastily pulled back and Atem immediately threw his arm out forcing the shadow to surround his arm. He grunted in pain as he felt electric dark shadow magic run through him. He pushed the shadow back and held his sword more firmly. He mustn't give up!

The swords power, true was connected to Ra himself, but the willpower and intentions of the person using it is what truly powered the sword. "Mai! Rebecca! Serenity! Yugi!" Atem hissed out his voice slightly husky due to his strain. "Get Tea out of here!"

His three friends and his adopted brother nodded their heads. Mai, Serenity, and Rebecca hastily reached for Tea but were unable to get to her. Some type of force field electrocuted them. Yugi reached his hand out ignoring the pain and grabbed Tea's hand. His knees almost buckled under him and gave out when immense electricity ran through his body. He ignored it though and dragged Tea away from Atem.

"No! Yugi! Let me go!" Tea yelled snatching her wrist away from Yugi. "I can't just leave him!"

"Tea! We have to get you out of here!"

"No! They'll kill Atem!" Tea yelled.

"Tea! Atem's main priority is to protect you! We must leave!" Ishizu spoke snapping out of her thoughts grabbing Tea by the shoulder as Mai, Serenity, Rebecca, and Yugi grabbed her arms.

"But wait! No! Atem!" Tea yelled struggling as they started to drag her towards the elevator.

The shadows Atem was fighting suddenly dispersed disappearing. Atem's muscles relaxed slightly as he saw no sign of the demon. He slowly lowered the sword slightly and started turning around. Joey and Tristan had started backing up heading towards Atem watching Bakura and Malik warily as they shouted curses in Ancient Egyptian.

"Is it over?" Ms. Pi questioned.

"You mean that's it…" Mokuba asked wide eyed. "All of that secrecy and sneaking out for that!"

"Sneaking out? Mokuba! Do not tell me you snuck out!" Seto hissed.

"Does that really matter Seto?" Kisara inputted. "I mean he was helping us save Atem and Tea thus saving the world…"

"Yes it does matter!"

Mr. Pat was still staring untrustingly at Bakura and Malik. He closed his eyes his hand tightening on the card as he concentrated. A vein in his forehead pulsed. He snapped open his eyes and yelled "NO! DON'T!" He turned around yelling.

"Wha…ahhh!" Joey and Tristan yelled as the shadows came out of insulation vent surrounding them. The shadows filled in as if they were vapor surrounding everyone. Most of the shadows went shaped like a torpedo heading straight towards Tea.

"NO!" Mr. Pat yelled stepping forward.

Tea's scream was heard. "Tea!" Atem yelled panicking as he slashed the shadow blocking his view from her.

Tea was standing terrified eyes wide but she seemed to be safe. But then…Atem's eyes flickered down and his heart stopped. The shadow torpedo had struck Yugi. Rebecca was on the floor kneeling trying to wake Yugi up. Atem saw Tea's face pale as she looked down horror strucked at Yugi. Rebecca looked up at her eyes teared up with a look that just screamed your fault.

Atem instantly knew what happened. Yugi got in the way of the shadows torpedo taking the blow for Tea. Serenity and Mai were staring wide eyed in shock before there gazes quickly filtered to look over at Joey and Tristan who seemed to have frozen not moving a muscle as the shadows slithered around them like snakes.

The shadows around Yugi dispersed as Atem got closer to them with the sword. Atem's own face paled as he stared into the soulless eyes of Yugi. They had taken his soul. His soul had been sent into the Shadow Realm. Atem felt immense pain in his heart. Yugi was not only just a friend and an adopted little brother…Yugi was one of his great, great, great, Atem doesn't even know how many great grandchild.

Atem's eyes flickered to Tea…to Teana as she used to be known. He remembers that they had a son a year before they finally got married. Those were the happiest days of his life. Being with his love and with his child. Hopefully in this new life he shall be able to actually see his son grow and have kids. And be able to grow old with Tea.

"A-Atem…" Tea whimpered crushing herself against him desperately as tears stung her eyes. He wrapped one arm around her waist holding her to him as he gripped the sword tightly in his. The light of the sword was shining brighter than ever. One more reason to add to his list to defeat whatever this demon thing is…to save Tea's and his great grandchild.

"Be careful!" Mr. Pat shouted as he and Duke ran over to the group as the shadows started accumulating. Atem's eyes narrowed as the demonic beast appeared. Atem quickly moved Tea to be at his side and a bit behind him. His grip on the swords hilt tightened even more if possible and the light grew brighter and brighter until it seemed that he was in fact holding a star in his hand.

"Give me the girl! Give me her life! Give me yours! And I shall bring your grandchild back!"

Atem tensed looking at Tea. How would she take the grandchild thing. He knew everyone else was confused as well but he only cared about Tea. "Grandchild?" Tea whispered out looking up at Atem, her eyes portraying her shock, sadness, and hurt. Oh god she probably thought he lied to her or something.

"Atem?" Tea whimpered. "What does he mean?"

Atem hesitated looking into her eyes. He had to tell her. He wished he didn't have to but he had to. "Tea…the truth is…"

"What! You mean that pipsqueak is an ancestor of Atem and Teana!" Bakura and Malik yelled out surprise apparent on their faces.

"What? Ancestor? Teana? Who's Teana?" Tea questioned stepping away from Atem.

"You don't know?" The shadowy demon spoke getting closer to Atem and Tea. Why it's you Tea. You're Teana."  
>"What?" Tea spoke staring at the demonic figure. "That's impossible. I can't be…"<p>

"You mean his Royal Greatness hasn't told you the truth!" Bakura snapped out from inside the light prison.

"Truth? W-what do you mean?" Tea questioned looking warily at Bakura and Malik.

"Your Pharaoh has not been as truthful with you as you'd like to believe my Queen" Malik spoke making a harsh laugh.

"What do you mean?" Tea questioned again taking a step closer to them her eyes narrowing.

"Tea" Atem spoke quickly.

"The reason why Atem has gotten together with you isn't because of any other reason other than the fact that you look exactly like his past love Teana."

"He's tricked you. Tricked you into thinking he truly fell for you but he only looked at you because you look exactly like her. He only cares because he's imaging that it's her not you."

"W-What!" Tea said backing up shaking she turned to look at Atem pain etched into her eyes. "Tell me Atem! Tell me that's not true! That what there saying is a lie!"

"Tea, I care for you. I really do. The reason why you look like Teana is because…"

"I look like Teana!" Tea said her voice getting higher. "So it's true!"

"No wait Tea! Let me explain!" Atem hastily spoke grabbing her wrist.

"No! Atem! No!" Tea spoke shaking her head as tears fell down her face. She ripped her hand away from him backing up. The demonic creature got behind her its shadows lurking around her.

"He admits it. He's only with you because you look like his love. He wishes you were her. He doesn't care about you. Only your appearance." The demonic voice spoke.

"No! Don't listen to him! Tea!" Atem spoke hastily trying to step closer but shadows got in his way turning into gruesome monsters.

"No…No…" Tea whimpered shaking her head back and forth grabbing her head trying to block out everything. She didn't know what to believe. "Stop…just stop…"

"Tea…listen to me. You _look_ like Teana because you _are_ Teana." Atem desperately spoke. Fear was building up in his heart. Tea was too close…too close to the being Atem was trying to protect her from.

"That's impossible…I couldn't…I can't…" Tea whispered out looking at Atem with desperation in his voice.

"The desperation in her heart is growing Pharaoh. And once it reaches a certain peak she shall be mine! And then your life shall be taken away by your queen once again!" The dark voice echoed in Atem's mind.

"Tea listen to me. The reason why we feel so attracted to each other is because we are meant to be. We were meant to be in the past and we still are. You're still Teana. Teana is still Tea. You were never reincarnated. Your soul, spirit, never went into the afterlife just like my never went. I don't know how else to explain it…" Atem spoke having a great difficulty in speaking.

"Allow me to help" Mr. Pat spoke stepping closer as a blinding gold light beams erupted from his back swirling around him like a snake until it enclosed him completely from sight into a cocoon of blinding pure gold godly light.

The cocoon shattered a couple seconds later and like a butterfly emerging Mr. Pat emerged not like himself…he emerged as Ra, The Great Wing Dragon, The greatest God of Egypt!

"RA!" Ishizu, Mokuba, Kisara, Atem, Bakura, Malik, Ms. Pi, and the great demon yelled.

"By all that is unholy!" Bakura cursed. "It's Ra!"

"What is he doing here?" Malik added.

"Queen of Ancient Egypt!" Ra boomed staring deep into Tea's widened and frightened eyes. "Do not let Anubis's powers influence you! Do not let the words of a fake king, a thief, and a demon trick you!"

"Ra you good for nothing god!" the demon apparently called Anubis bellowed. "Stop interfering in mortal affairs!"

"Everyone in the afterlife took pity on you and Atem and your untimely deaths." Ra stated ignoring Anubis's outburst. "A proposition was made since your spirit/soul never appeared in the afterlife. We found a way to send you into the future reversing time on your body to make you a baby once again being that your soul/spirit never passed the gates of the afterlife."

"T-Then why don't I remember anything!" Tea yelled. "Atem remembers! Why don't I!"

"We wiped away your memories for the spell to work but your spirit and soul remember. For it is the soul and spirit of Teana, the one and only beloved lover and wife of Pharaoh Atem! His one true love! Teana, his love, is you Tea!" Ra proclaimed. "You are Teana!"

"I-I'm not…I'm not…I can't be…" Tea sniffed. "I don't believe you!"

"Tea!" Atem yelled. "It's true! Tea please…"  
>"No! Atem! You lied to me! Every single one of you lied to me!" Tea yelled crying.<p>

"Yes Tea. Let it out. Let them see your pain and hatred at being lied at! Let your heart be filled with distrust and the unholy reasons of hatred! Feel the jealousy burn in your very veins knowing that some dead girl owns Atem's heart! He owns yours but he does not love you! He is using you!" Anubis yelled pleasure in his angry voice as the shadows started slithering up Tea's legs slowly covering her…devouring her…

Ishizu perked up as something came to her. "Tea! Remember, you were never reborn! You're adopted!"

"H-How did you know?" Tea yelled whipping around to face Ishizu.

"She's adopted!" Mai, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, and Seto said surprised. Rebecca, cradling Yugi's dead weighted head on her lap looked up quickly tears streaming down her face to see Tea.

"Tea! Why didn't you tell us?" Mai spoke feeling slightly hurt.

"I…I didn't want you to know!" Tea yelled. "It's not fair that your parents actually wanted you! They actually loved you! Mine didn't! They gave me away to an orphanage when I was barely a week old!"

"Yes…Yes! The hatred burning in your heart is growing! Soon my precious girl you shall belong to me!" Anubis crowed delighted as the shadows consumed her up to her hips.

"Tea the reason why you're adopted isn't because you were unwanted!" Ms. Pi spoke recalling what Ishizu had explained years ago after seeing a vision.

"It was because you were never born! You weren't reborn! You were brought back to your original infancy!" Kisara spoke as realization for what Ishizu had told her finally made sense.

"You couldn't be born because then you would have been a new person! With a new destiny! But you have the same destiny! You were left at the orphanage by a goddess!"

"A-A goddess?" Tea spoke confused. "I…I don't understand…I…I…no…" Tea yelled clutching her head again. Everything was so confusing! Who was she suppose to trust! How many more secrets were they keeping from her…how many more lies were they feeding her…how many times did they think they could fool her! She wasn't an idiot! They considered her one!

No wait…those aren't her thoughts…there her friends…they haven't been tricking her and lying to her…they don't consider her to be an idiot…what was going on…

Tea clenched her eyes and felt the sinister coldness of Anubis's shadows creeping into her body from every single pore. _Anubis _he's the one planting those thoughts into her head. But still…

"I…I don't know who to believe…" Tea said shaking her head back and forth. This was all too much. It was getting too much for her. She just wanted to run into Atem's arms and never let him go…but she couldn't…she can…she can't he betrayed her…but maybe he didn't really…why didn't he tell her…to keep her safe…no he just didn't want her to know that he only saw her as Teana…but no he saw her as her…she is Teana…

"G-Get out of my head…" Tea whimpered at Anubis as his shadows covered her up to her abdomen.

"Soon Pharaoh you shall lose your precious lover again!" Malik yelled with joy.

"Anubis has almost claimed her. Just a bit more to go…I can't wait to see you perish by her hand again! It has me salivating!" Bakura yelled out.

"Tea…here…take this…" Anubis hoarsely whispered out large shadow appearing in front of Tea moving rapidly until a dagger…the same dagger Tea had seen herself kill Atem in her dream with appeared in front of her. There was an unearthly glow to it…the dagger gave out a tantalizing aura, a tantalizing feeling towards Tea promising dark promises and fulfillment…

"Plunge this dagger into his heart and everything shall go back to how it was originally and you will no longer be suffering with doubt…you'll be happy…I _promise._"

Tea's hand slowly started reaching out towards the dagger a sort of glaze look in her eyes. All she needed to do…was plunge this dagger into Atem's heart…and everything would go back to normal and she would be at peace…and happy…

_**M: Done with this chapter! So many things have been discovered! Mr. Pat is Ra himself! I bet none of you saw that coming huh! Lol. The demon has been discovered to be Anubis! Gasp! And Yugi! Oh Yugi! The horror! He's been sent into the Shadow Realm of Hell! Will he be brought back to life! And what about Tea! Is she going to believe Anubis, Bakura, and Malik or is she going to believe her friends. Is she really going to kill Atem? Review if you want to find out!**_


	22. I Love You Now and Forever

_**M: M here bringing you the final chapter of Sweet Valentine! I just wanna thank all of you who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, this story and have been with me through this whole ride. I'd like to say thank you to the following reviewers in no particular order:**_

_**BlackRoseDragonCK**_

_**Sunrise Phoenix**_

_**axalover11**_

_**Jesse Rae baby**_

_**dany14-black8**_

_**Sakurayamuni**_

_**Seabreeze27**_

_**angileee2010**_

_**port rocks**_

_**PandaTeddyClaws**_

_**Witch of Tragedies**_

_**Lil Mel of distruction**_

_**DarkAngelBattis**_

_**anon**_

_**Now that the thank you's are out of the way how bout we get to the disclaimer so you guys can start reading the final chapter! School is still killing me but the good thing is that I finished my Geometry Extra Credit Project! Yay! And just like I promised if school was really hectic I have uploaded this chapter on Sunday! Lol!**_

_**Its 20 pages so I didn't finish it yesterday and I had to start homework…I'm trying to finish Geometry right now…so thank you guys again for reading and taking an interest in the story! Now let's go ahead and get to the disclaimer so you guys can start reading the final chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns her OC's and the idea for this story!**_

_**Now LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! MAY I PRESENT TO YOU! THE FINAL CHAPTER OF SWEET VALENTINE! (The theaters red velvet curtains open as the sound of clapping fill the area)**_

_**Recap:**_

Tea's hand slowly started reaching out towards the dagger a sort of glaze look in her eyes. All she needed to do…was plunge this dagger into Atem's heart…and everything would go back to normal and she would be at peace…and happy…

Tea's hand slowly reached the dagger. Her fingers lightly caressed the dagger's hilt before she pulled back hesitantly. "Do it Tea! Do it!" Anubis whispered into her mind. "He lied to you Tea! Every single one of them lied to you!"

"No! Tea! Don't!" Atem yelled. He felt his heart plunge down into his stomach when he saw Tea reach for the dagger again. Her fingers caressed the hilt once again but this time she didn't pull back. She closed her eyes and looked away as her fingers slithered over the hilt gripping the dagger.

She pulled the dagger close to her body the shadows dissipating as Anubis grew behind her his glowing blood…her blood coloring his eyes as he stared hatefully at Atem.

"Tea…Don't!" Atem choked out finding it difficult to breathe as Tea slowly started making her way towards him dagger clenched tightly in her hand. Her eyes were glazed over but Atem could see Tea herself in them. She wasn't being controlled…she was being influenced…but it was her own reactions…

"Tea…please…" Atem choked out lowering his sword as Tea got closer to him. "I don't want to fight you…I don't want to _hurt_ you…" Atem whispered hoarsely.

"It's a bit too late for that isn't it Pharaoh!" Anubis voice echoed as he seemed to become a shadow looming behind Tea. His form started appearing to be more and more of a shadow devil. Wings of Shadows seem to appear behind his form making his glowing eyes even more menacingly.

"You lied to me Atem…" Tea whispered out brokenly. Anubis eyes started glowing more sinisterly if that was possible. Banshee's screams echoed throughout the area. Bakura, Malik, and Noah let out another cry of utter pain as they fell to their knees. Atem and Tea along with everyone else turned their attention to the three being held prisoners by the Swords of Revealing Light.

Bakura, Malik, and Noah's eyes were wide reflecting the pain and despair that was filling them slowly. Some black gas started coming out of their backs and into the air. Gasps of pain were heard along with screams of horrendous pain, as they tried to breath but something was constricting their breathing passages. They couldn't get air into their lungs. They felt as if they were slowly suffocating.

"What's going on?" Kisara asked frightened stepping closer to Seto as some strange transformation started happening to the three…_assistants_ of Anubis. The veins in their heads soon started becoming apparent as they throbbed viciously. The skin covering their bones seem to start getting thinner and thinner.

"T-That is just gross…" Mokuba choked out eyes widening as he stepped behind Seto to block his view. Kisara's form started to shake with fear and Seto quickly took action grabbing her wrist and dragging her into him turning her around so her back was to the disgusting scene.

Every single bone in Bakura, Malik's, and Noah's body was apparent. The skin had thinned so drastically…no not the skin…it was as if they were losing weight…they were living skeletons. They hardly looked alive.

They were so weak that there muscles were no longer able to keep them kneeling. They crashed onto the floor not even having enough strength to put their hands in front of their faces to stop the collision between their faces and the ground.

Mai covered her mouth with her hand trying to stop the food that was no doubt trying to come back up. Joey and Tristan were still frozen with the shadows circling them like snakes but their eyes were darting back and forth nervously as the same suffocation started reaching them. Soon their eyes started getting hallow and sinking into their heads as their skin started to thin as well.

Screams ripped out of Serenity as she was the first to notice what was happening to Joey and Tristan. Mai's scream soon followed. Ishizu and Ms. Pi were simply staring fear freezing them on the spot. Ms. Pi was frozen with complete fear…Ishizu was desperately trying to make sense of things and figure out what was happening to Malik, Bakura, and Noah. And whatever it was…it was happening to Joey and Tristan too…

Ra quickly turned towards Joey and Tristan and a beam of gold shot out of his hand. It enveloped the shadowy snakes along with Joey and Tristan. A couple seconds later the snake shadows vanished and the effect they had on Joey and Tristan soon started to undo. A minute later Joey and Tristan fell onto the floor on their knees gasping as they tried to swallow the most air as possible. They could breathe again.

Rebecca was shaking as shadows started forming in front of her and Yugi's dead body. Duke jumped in between and his hand shot out. The shadows were thrown backwards and were kept at bay.

With a final banshee scream Bakura, Malik, and Noah grew quite as they turned into skeletons the skin, organs, and muscles quickly falling off the skeleton as if they were in an acid bath. The gas was fully out of them and went as fast as a bullet into Anubis. His form grew even bigger.

Tea was shaking Atem could see. The hand holding the dagger shaking uncontrollably as she shook in fear of what she had just witnessed. Her grip on the dagger started weakening.

"Please Tea…don't do it…" Atem pleaded as he felt his eyes get watery. _Could he be about to cry? Impossible! I never cry! But I never plead either…and I'm doing that now…_

Atem was quickly brought to attention when he noticed that Tea was shaking more and more as she stared at him the glazed looked in her eyes still there but now it looked like it had lessoned considerably. "Please Tea…look at what he did to them…" Atem whispered lowering his sword completely as he stepped closer to Tea.

"Do it Tea…Do it…" Anubis whispered.

Tea took a step closer her hand holding the dagger raising up slightly to be in perfect height of Atem's heart. She could feel Anubis right behind her.

Atem looked straight into Tea's eyes his holding all his love for her. Tea raised the dagger more as she grew closer until she was literally an inch apart from him. He closed his eyes and tensed waiting for the blow.

But it never came. He opened his eyes only to see Tea hesitating. Then she turned around quickly and plunged the dagger into where Anubis's heart would be. A horrifying scream echoed throughout the area as Anubis's shadow form stretched as the power of the dagger consumed it.

Atem's heart seemed to go back in place and he quickly threw his sword, now shining brighter than ever when Tea grabbed his hand in hers and he plunged it into Anubis.

"N-No!" Anubis screeched out as he sent a wave of power pushing Tea and Atem backward and they skidded across the ground. Anubis went running straight for them as he slowly started disappearing but stopped short when two different blasts of gold fireballs were shot through him.

Ra flew to stand in front of Atem and Tea and Duke appeared next to him. "What?" Atem spoke bewildered looking at Duke's glowing figure. Duke looked back at him and winked mischievously.

A lightning bolt appeared in Duke's hand and a ball of light appeared in Ra's. They looked at each other before nodding as they came to an unspoken agreement. At the exact same time they both threw their weapons and it once again pierced Anubis but this time it fully entered him. One of the most horrible screams ever heard echoed as Anubis was destroyed.

All was silent. Every single pair of eyes were trained on Duke. Duke stepped forward turning around to grin at Ra. "I say…this really worked out okay didn't it?"

Ra chuckled. "You think?"

Duke grinned. "Definitely…"

"I don't understand…" Ishizu spoke the words slowly as she stared at Duke with calculating eyes. "How did you do that?"

Duke grinned at her. "What? Isn't it obvious who I am?"

"Not really…" Joey spoke.

"Who are you…really?" Tristan questioned.

"YUGI!" Rebecca's voice echoed. Everyone's attention was taken by her scream. They looked and their hearts stopped before resuming to beat again with happiness. Some white gas was entering Yugi through his lips. Everyone was holding their breath. A couple minutes later a gasp was heard as Yugi quickly got up gasping for air. His forehead was slightly damp with sweat and he was breathing heavily.

"YUGI! You're OKAY!" Rebecca screamed tugging him into a hug.

"Yug! You're alright!" Joey and Tristan yelled happily as they ran over to Yugi and Rebecca. Everyone else was smiling, relief evident in their faces.

Atem breathed a sigh of relief. Yugi was back…and he seemed to be okay…

"W-What happened?" Yugi questioned softly groaning a bit as he stretched his stiff limbs. He felt as if he had died.

"You passed out because Anubis stole your soul and sent it to the Shadow Realms. Bakura, Malik, and Noah were disintegrated by Anubis himself. Atem and Tea along with Ra and myself defeated Anubis and now he is gone for good it seems. Oh yes and I was just about to confess my true identity." Duke spoke quickly.

"Wha?" Yugi answered confused.

"Anyway…" Duke started putting his hands behind his back. "The truth is…I'm not a mortal….I'm a god…"

"Really? We couldn't figure that out after seeing you form a lightning bolt…" Seto answered sarcastically.

Duke glared at him. "What god are you then Duke?" Ms. Pi questioned. "Are you Obelisk?" Duke shook his head.

"Then you must be Slifer!" Mokuba exclaimed stepping away from Seto as did Kisara though Seto did not let her get far and actually pushed her back into his arms, his own arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed but did not try to get out of his grip.

"I am none of those!" Duke yelled.

"Then who are you?" Atem questioned before looking at Tea. She hadn't released his hand but she hadn't spoken a single word to him nor even look at him. He was getting slightly worried to tell you the truth.

"I am…" A bright light encased Duke. "I am…ZEUS!" He yelled as the light faded leaving not Duke but the Greek God Zeus. It looked just like Duke except he was now the size of Ra and wearing a white Greek skirt with one strand of white fabric going across his chest. The majority of his chest was out so everyone could see it and thus allowing them to see the large scab that looked like a lightning bolt. Brown Greek sandals adorned his feet and he opened his palm. Electricity started coming out of his hand as his trusty lightning bolt appeared. He gripped it tightly.

"Zeus?" Atem questioned confused. "I have never heard of you."  
>"W-What!" Duke…uh…I mean Zeus yelled out stomping his feet onto the ground causing a slight earthquake.<p>

"He is an Egyptian…and he ruled long before your religion got to him…" Ra murmured.

"B-But how can this be!" Joey yelled looking freaked out. "You're huge!"

"Yes being a God does that to you…" Zeus answered shrugging his shoulder.

"The great god Zeus…the head of the Olympians of Greek Mythology…some myths say you were just like all the other gods in power and others say that you were the strongest…" Rebecca murmured loosening her hold on Yugi.

"But I don't get it…" Tristan spoke confused.

"If you're a God of Greek Mythology then what are you doing getting involved with an Egyptian God?"

"We're friends" Zeus stated. He placed his hands on his waist. "Seeing as we're the heads of our religions we must know each other. It's only natural…" he rolled his eyes.

"Why were you undercover?" Mai questioned. He flashed her a smile.

"To meet you my dear…" He grinned as Mai shuddered and made a stay back sign with her hands getting closer into Joey.

"Back! I don't want Hera to hear and come after me…"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "Hera is not as jealous as the Greeks made her out to be. There's no need."

"So…is it true…were you always getting together with mortal woman?" Serenity questioned.

"Ah about that…"Zeus answered grinning sheepishly. "Not just with mortal woman but usually with them yes. I had a harder time hiding my lovers from Hera if they were not mortal…so if you'd like…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Serenity blushed beat red as Joey and Tristan growled. "You stay the hell away from my sista' ya hear!" Joey yelled shaking a fist at him.

"Yeah stay away from her!" Tristan answered face red with anger as he pulled Serenity into his body. Joey growled glaring at him but said nothing.

"But wait you just said that Hera isn't jealous…" Mokuba questioned.

"Yes she's not as jealous but she certainly _is_ jealous." Zeus answered shrugging. "She's not as cruel as they thought…"

"So she wouldn't punish all the females you were with?" Ms. Pi questioned eyes wide as she tried to take in the fact that she was staring at one of the gods she teaches about in her class.

"She would. Some punishments were worse than others but it really just depended on her mood…" Zeus answered shrugging his shoulder.

"My Great God…" Ishizu spoke. "Ra…forgive your servant but I am confused…why is this Greek God here?"

"I came to help Ra out of course…I had to come undercover and…"

"He couldn't pose as an adult because he would get thrown into prison for the actions he's done with the girls of this school so he became a student."

"Wait…is that why you're the biggest player of this school?" Yugi questioned weakly still not feeling fully like himself.

"Yep" Zeus answered shrugging his shoulders. "Matched me perfectly no. It was a way to keep watch and have fun…" he grinned. "No one would suspect that the player knew anything…"

"W-What about…_them_…" Tea finally spoke, her voice slightly shaky as she stared at the dead piles of bones.

"Hmm….I shall have to go into Anubis's lair and steal back the body and souls of Ryou and Marick from the Shadow Realm…" Ra murmured. "Noah I can do nothing about for he was already dead…"

"I'll go with you…" Zeus spoke. "Don't worry about it sweetie-pie those two kids will be safe and sound and won't remember a thing! I'm thinking of having them drink from the River of Lithe a bit so they can forget everything about Bakura, Malik, Anubis, and the horrors of the Shadow Realm…Yugi…"

Zeus turned to look at Yugi. "If you'd like I can send Hermes to you with a bit of the water so you too can forget the horror of the Shadow Realm…"

"T-That's fine…I don't think I need it…" Yugi softly answered.

"Very well if you change your mind…you can always ask me through prayer…"

Zeus and Ra turned and Zeus raised his lightning bolt sending a flash of lightning through the air opening a portal.

"W-Wait…" Tea spoke releasing Atem's hand as she took a step forward. "I-Is it true…what you said…about a goddess leaving me in the orphanage…"

Ra looked at her with gentleness in his features before he looked over at Zeus. "It is true. I must say I was surprised that your wife was willing to cooperate."

"Wife? You mean?" Tea questioned looking at Zeus. He rubbed the back of his head stretching.

"Yeah…Hera actually agreed to help out. She is the goddess of the home and of married woman…and all that so she felt as if she had a responsibility towards helping us out…"

"But Hera is suppose to be pretty heartless" Rebecca spoke.

"Yeah well…" Zeus shrugged his shoulders. "She's a bit cold but no one's perfect especially us gods…I should know…" He rolled his eyes. "And I love her for it. And she loves me…so yeah…nice hanging out with you all…I had a really _good _time in this school…"

"Yeah with all the girls I bet…" Seto muttered. Zeus glared at him before smiling. "I'm gonna be in a hell of torture when I get back to Olympus…Hera is going to have a fit and try to get my head on a platter but it was well worth helping out a friend…but…just because I'm terrified of angry females I'm gonna accompany you Ra until she comes to drag me away…"

Ra sighed and shook his head. "Zeus you never learn…Goodbye Pharaoh, Queen, your safe…" Zeus and Ra entered the portal and it disappeared along with them.

"T-Tea…" Atem spoke softly grabbing her hand and turning her to face him. Tea looked away. "T-Tea…you didn't kill me…" He whispered grabbing her chin to make her face him.

"I couldn't do it…I know I love you…and I know you love me…but…that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you…" Tea spoke stepping away from him.

"For what?"

"For not telling me the truth. All of it. Why didn't you tell me that I was your queen in the past? Why didn't you tell me that my name was Teana…why weren't you truthful to me?" She turned around and walked away.

Atem was frozen with surprise before snapping out of it. He took a step towards her but a hand stopped him. "Let her go dearie…she needs time by herself…" Ms. Pi spoke as Ishizu ran after Tea to help her go back in the closet elevator. "You can resolve this with that sketch assignment…" She smiled at him before wadding off to lead the others up the staircase. Atem followed her. _Tea…I'm sorry…_

He made his way slowly to English and stepping in saw that he was one of the first people in the class. He ignored everyone and the girls and made his way to his seat. Tea walked into the room a minute before the bell rung. She sat down without looking at him and when he tried to talk to her she didn't answer.

"Okay class…let's start the show…I mean…assignment!" (Refer to chapter 11 if you don't remember) Ms. Pi spoke clapping her hands a bright smile on her face. "John and Patty you may start first."

After several very short and very badly done "plays" it was time for Joey and Tristan. They made a hilarious sketch about going through all the different ideas of what they could give their girlfriends. Going from a pencil to a rubber chicken to a gas bomb and ending with flowers and jewelry.

"Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" Ms. Pi said laughing jolly like almost like Santa. "Next up we have Atem and Tea. Come on dearies. Remember you're sketch involves a player and a new student confessing their love." Ms. Pi said getting a new paper to scribble down their grades.

Tea walked towards the front of the class gloomily and Atem quickly walked past. "Our sketch is about a player and a new girl's love but at this point they have grown to know each other pretty well because of a snowstorm that has caused the school to go on lockdown." Atem spoke calmly hands behind his back.

"A misunderstanding took place where the girl believes that the player…hasn't been fully truthful with her about his past…with her…" Atem spoke with such emotion that for once the girls were not paying attention to him because of his looks but because of what he was saying. "He knew her before…she just didn't remember him…because it had been a very long time ago when they used to know each other…" Atem spoke glancing at Tea who was just staring at him, her forehead crinkled a bit as she tried to figure out what he was planning.

"He remembered her but decided not to tell her thinking that if she didn't remember their past it would be safer for her…the players past was coming back to haunt him and by having her kept in the dark he thought she would be safe…he was wrong…because he was involved with her…so it still brought danger to her…he resolved it…but now she doesn't trust in him…and that's the information you need to know for our sketch. The player is currently trying to make her see that he's telling the truth."

He turned around now to face Tea. "Please…you have to believe\ me…I didn't tell you about our past because I thought it was for the best…"

"You lied to me…there wasn't suppose to be any secrets…you said you told me the truth…but you had only told me half of it…" Tea spoke her voice filled with anger and sadness.

"Please…I swear if I had known that it would have placed you in more danger not knowing I would have told you the full truth in a heartbeat…"

"Even if it would have put me in danger you should have told me. I had a right to know…and you kept it from me…"

"Please…I'm begging you…just hear me out…" Atem whispered brokenly as he grabbed her hands. Tea ripped her hands away from him stepping away from him but he followed and gripped her hands once again in his, tightening his grip so she couldn't escape.

"What else is there to say?" Tea snapped eyes burning.

"I only did it because I love you! I loved you back then and I lost you! You came back into my life and it was a miracle from the gods up above. You've changed and yet you haven't changed. You look exactly the same and act the same yet at the same time you're completely different. I still love this new you…because your past you and this new you…is the same girl…and I have always loved you…and I always will…can't you see…"

Atem pulled her closer to him. "I never want to part from you…I never wanted to in the past but those unexpected circumstances that happened tore us apart and I never got to you in time…but I won't let it happen again…I proved it to you and I'll make sure to prove it again and again…please…"

"A-Atem…" Tea murmured.

"Please know that everything I did…and everything I hid from you…was to keep you safe…I never want to see you hurt or threatened by anything…I only want to make you feel safe, secure, and happy…"

Atem passionately spoke. "Tea…_**I love you**_ and only you…no matter if you change or stay the same. I love you and I always will…so please…I'm asking you here…please forgive me for whatever pain I've caused you…please forgive me…and I hope…you'll accept me…and all my love that's in my heart for you…"

"Oh Atem…"Tea whispered her eyes starting to tear up.

"Please Tea…will you…accept my love…and will you accept…" He got down on one knee and his hand went into a pocket. He brought a box out and opened it to show the same beautiful sort of ankh necklace Tea had seen in her dream…well…flashback of when she was marrying Atem in the past. Her tears started going down her cheeks.

"This token of my affection…and agree though it's a bit late…to be my Valentine now…and forever more…" Atem spoke with such passion, eyes brimming with all his love, passion, and adoration he felt inside for her.

"A-Atem…I…I…" Tea could hardly speak as she crashed to the floor on her knees, throwing her arms around his neck and crashing her lips against his. After a beautiful heartwarming kiss she broke apart tears slowly cascading down her cheeks as she gave him a loving watery smile.

With teary eyes showing her own love for him Tea spoke in a soft hush voice. "I…I love you too Atem…And…y…yes…I will be your Valentine…I will…" Tea cried out. Atem smiled and softly kissed her again, his hand going around her neck, putting the necklace on her as they kissed.

Cheers erupted in the silence as the class clapped and cheered for the beautiful performance. Atem and Tea broke apart. Tea laughed as she looked at the class Atem following her lead. All the girls present in the class had tears running down their faces from how beautiful the whole thing was. Even the boys had tears in their eyes.

Tristan and Joey were clapping, yelling, and hooting like wild animals and rubbing their eyes against their sleeves trying to wipe away any sign of their tears. Ms. Pi was holding a white handkerchief delicately in her hand wiping away her tears as she clapped a smile on her face, eyes twinkling with happiness.

To the class(minus Joey, Tristan, and Ms. Pi) it was just an amazing performance but to Atem, Tea, and their friends who witnessed it…it was something more…it was the reconciliation…and official getting together between two people that were erratically in love with each other.

And even then to Atem and Tea it meant so much more. The necklace he just gave her wasn't merely a token of his affection…and wasn't merely a Valentine Gift…no…it was a proposal…he proposed to her. Back then he proposed to her with that necklace when he asked her to marry him…and he did it again…and just like in the past Tea wholeheartedly and joyously accepted.

Atem helped her up and they went to sit, hands laced together. Just as they sat, the speaker turned on and the principal's voice was soon heard. "Attention Students…Attention Students and Faculty…the snowstorm has mysteriously stopped and it is now safe to leave. The lockdown is no more and I am allowing you all to leave the school and go home since it is Sunday…that is all…"

Cheers erupted in the class as everyone quickly got up and ran out of the room. Atem and Tea slowly got up, Tea swinging their locked hands as they walked out of the room, Ms. Pi right behind them. "Congratulation…" She spoke as she locked the door. It seems that she knew…

Tea blushed bashfully as she and Atem gave her a smile before running out of the building together. Outside they met up with their friends. Mai was hanging off of Joey's arm as Joey glared at Tristan who was holding hands with Serenity and grinning like an idiot. Rebecca had her arms around Yugi's chest hugging him as he had his own arms wrapped around her holding her close though his face looked like a cherry.

Seto had Mokuba talking animatedly to him on one side and Kisara leaning into his shoulder on his other side. If you looked carefully enough you could see that Seto had his hand lightly on the small of Kisara's backside.

Tea noticed two figures walking away and smiled with relief when she saw that it was Ryou and Marick. "He brought them back…" She murmured to Atem. Atem looked and nodded his head smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist dragging her close to his side, intertwining their hands together again.

Tea sighed as she snuggled into Atem's shoulder squeezing his hand as they made their way down the road with their friends. "Hey Atem…" Tea murmured into his shoulder.

"Yes Love?"

"When you said that Yugi was your how many great grandchild did you mean…"

"Yes…He is yours as well. Our son was raised by the rest of Egypt and grew up to be an amazing Pharaoh…and luck was on his and the rest of our descendants side and…well…in the long run…Yugi was born into our large family…" Atem answered chuckling.

Tea grinned. "So does that mean…I can ground him?" Atem laughed loudly feeling so relaxed and complete now that he knew that his love Tea was never going to leave his side again.

"Yes I suppose we could…" He answered grinning playfully.

Tea giggled before snuggling into him more raising her head up as Atem moved his head down and going on the tip of her toes to share a kiss with him.

"I love you Atem…" Tea murmured lips inches away from him as she separated eyes slightly hooded.

"And I you, my Love…" Atem murmured back breathlessly, his own eyes slightly hooded.

"For Now and Forever…" They both muttered before sharing another kiss.

_**M: DONE! This story is now officially completed! I can't believe it! (I start crying and Ms. Pi gives me her handkerchief) Thank you Ms. Pi…**_

_**What did you guys think? How many of you saw the Duke thing coming? Not many of you I bet (insert a grin) and to top it all of he wasn't an Egyptian God but a Greek God! That is my idea of giving you a twist in the story! Lol! I hope you enjoyed this story from the beginning till the end! I know I have! Thanks again for participating in this ride with me! Please leave a Review before exiting the ride. Thank you! And have a great rest of the day.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**M**_


End file.
